18: Gran Espíritu
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Diez años atrás, un terrible ataque hizo que la poderosa herencia de los Sioux cambiara de manos de una manera muy poco convencional. Ahora que los enemigos lo quieren, puede que se encuentre en el sitio menos esperado. Kiki x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

I: PRÓLOGO

 _Paris, Francia_

 _Año 3 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Bianca estaba sentada junto con su prometido, Jérémie Blanc, mientras esperaban a los padres de la chica. Ambos estaban comprometidos desde hacía un año, y estaban haciendo los últimos planes para la boda, que sería en un par de semanas. Bianca tenía veinticinco años, y ambos llevaban cuatro años saliendo juntos.

-¿Qué sucede, Bianca?- dijo Jérémie, notando que su novia estaba algo pensativa- ¿no estás feliz?-

-Claro que estoy feliz, _amore mio_. Aunque a decir verdad, estoy un poco preocupada- dijo Bianca- creo que mi mamá va a estar muy enojada-

-¿Porqué lo dices, _mon amour_?- dijo él.

-Porque… invité a la familia de mi papá- dijo Bianca, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos- de mi padre biológico, quiero decir-

Jérémie se mordió el labio. Oh, sí, él estaba al tanto de la historia. El nombre completo de su prometida era Bianca Lombardi. Los padres de Bianca, que también eran italianos, habían peleado hacía once años, y ambos se habían divorciado y cortado toda comunicación con ellos. Lo único que Bianca sabía era que su padre se había vuelto a casar, y que tenía una hermana menor. Apenas hacía dos años la madre de Bianca se había vuelto a casar, pero la chica se había negado a cambiar su apellido al del nuevo esposo de su madre. Ya no era una niña después de todo, era una mujer adulta, con un trabajo y un prometido.

Esa decisión molestaba horriblemente a su mamá.

Finalmente, la señora du Vallon entró a la sala, y felicitó animadamente a los novios. La mujer no parecía tan molesta como Bianca había previsto.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos, Bianca?- preguntó la mujer.

-Todo va excelente, mamá- dijo la chica, algo insegura- quería hablarte sobre un invitado que no estaba contemplado…-

-¿Tu padre?- dijo la mujer, arrugando los labios. Si bien su madre siempre había sido dulce, el tema de su ex esposo siempre la ponía de excesivo mal humor- sí, supe que lo invitaste…-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Bianca, algo nerviosa, buscando a tientas la mano de su prometido como apoyo. Jérémie tomó su mano entre las suyas, y la acarició para tranquilizarla- ¿y…cómo supiste, mamá?-

-Pues porque acabo de recibir una carta de su nueva esposa, felicitándote por tu boda y disculpándose porque ninguno de los dos va a poder asistir- dijo la señora du Vallon, cruzándose de brazos- tuvieron que hacer un viaje inesperado a Roma, y no podrán regresar a tiempo, cariño-

-Oh- dijo Bianca, algo decepcionada. Jérémie miró a su prometida con una expresión preocupada. ¡Qué noticias tan malas! El chico realmente esperaba que todo fuera perfecto para ella.

-¿Acaso no te lo esperabas, hija?- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos, exasperada- sabes que Vincenzo Lombardi es un bueno para nada, y es imposible que le tenga afecto a alguien-

-¡Mamá!- dijo Bianca en un tono reprobatorio- no digas esas cosas. Sé que mi papá no era la mejor persona, ni la más afectuosa del mundo, pero sé que al menos tiene algo de cariño por mí…-

Bianca sabía lo que decía. Si bien su padre no se comunicaba con ella, pagaba sin falta todas colegiaturas y le pagó la mayor parte de la universidad, y sin falta cada cumpleaños le mandaba una postal. No era como que se hubiera desentendido de ella.

-Y se buscó otra esposa, y ahora tienen otra linda hijita, pelirroja y llena de pecas, con la que ya te reemplazaron- dijo la señora du Vallon, sin poder evitar cierto tono de amargura. Normalmente la mujer era amable, comprensiva e incluso carismática, pero cuando se trataba de su ex esposo, Vincenzo Lombardi, se transformaba en un ser lleno de odio- ah, ¿y a que no sabes qué más? No vendrán a la boda porque están en Roma atendiéndola. La mocosa es diabética. Se lo merece, y tu padre se olvidará de ella de la misma manera en que se olvidó de ti-

-¡Mamá!- volvió a decir Bianca, esta vez horrorizada por lo que había dicho su mamá. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero igual se sentía mal que dijera esas cosas- no hables así de ella. Mi hermanita no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó entre papá y nosotras-

-No es tu hermana, es tu _media_ hermana- la corrigió la mujer, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "media", al parecer sin darse cuenta que a Bianca le causaba mucha tristeza ese tema- de mí te acuerdas, Vincenzo va a abandonar a esa mujer y a la mocosa de la misma forma de que nos abandonó a nosotras dos…-

Bianca bajó la mirada, y Jérémie la tomó de la mano, sonriéndole levemente para hacerla ignorar lo que su madre estaba diciendo. Bianca no tenía _daddy-issues_ , y era respetuosa con su padre, aunque éste se hubiera distanciado de ella la mayor parte de su vida.

-Señora du Vallon- dijo Jérémie, en un esfuerzo para calmar la situación y buscar una manera de consolar a Bianca- si bien no van a venir a la boda, ¿no podríamos escribirles? Si Bianca quiere, quizá podrían mantener contacto cuando menos con su hermana-

-Media hermana- lo corrigió la mujer de nuevo- y no, no pueden. Mi ex esposo y su nueva esposa dejaron bastante claro que no querían que estuviéramos en contacto con ellos. Seguramente la mocosa es igual de desagradable y grosera que ellos dos, no veo porqué quieran mantener el contacto con ellos-

Bianca se encogió de hombros. Le daba tristeza saber que esa niña, que era su hermana (dijera lo que dijera su madre), estuviera enferma, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer a su mamá. Y lo cierto era que no quería causar ningún problema con su padre.

-¿Cómo dices se llama tu hermanita, Bianca?- preguntó Jérémie en voz baja, tan pronto como su madre se distrajo en otra cosa, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi hermanita se llama Sofía- dijo Bianca- Sofía Lombardi-

x-x-x

 _Jamir_

 _Año 5 del nacimiento de Athena_

Mu estaba sentado en la entrada del palacio de Jamir, sentado en el suelo, en la entrada del mismo. Había cerrado los ojos, y se encontraba meditando en silencio. Respiró hondo. Las tardes eran frescas muy, a diferencia de Atenas, a pesar de ser mediados de junio. Disfrutó el suave aroma de la montaña.

Llevaba cinco años viviendo solo en Jamir, desde que su maestro había muerto y que había detectado algo extraño con el nuevo Patriarca. Los otros santos dorados no lo habían escuchado, y solo se había logrado apoyar con el maestro Dohko, en Rozan.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente. Ya casi era hora de cenar y comenzaba a tener hambre.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Mu para sí mismo, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Un cosmo. Era muy tenue, y casi desaparecía, pero no estaba lejos de ahí. El chico se levantó a toda prisa y, tras pensarlo un segundo, se puso la armadura de Aries antes de desaparecer hacia el sitio donde había sentido ese cosmo.

Tan pronto como se materializó en el sitio donde había sentido el cosmo, en un pueblo a quince millas de Jamir, Mu abrió los ojos, incrédulo. La mayor parte de pueblo había sido completamente destruido e incendiado. No había ninguna persona, habitante o atacante, a la vista. El chico se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver.

El chico miró a su alrededor, impresionado por el horrible paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Por los dioses- dijo Mu para sí mismo, aún horrorizado de lo que acababa de pasar, pues algunas ruinas aún humeaban por el fuego reciente.

Nuevamente, el santo dorado cerró los ojos, concentrado en buscar el pulso de cosmo que había sentido en ese sitio. Después de un rato lo sintió. Un pequeño cosmo, salvaje y sin entrenamiento, entre los escombros de una de las casas más grandes de ese pueblo.

Mu se apresuró al sitio indicado. Cuando utilizó sus poderes de telequinesia para hacer a un lado los escombros y encontrar el cosmo que estaba llamándolo, pidiéndole ayuda. El pequeño cosmo, el pequeño pulso de vida se estaba apagando, y el chico sabía que tenía que apresurarse. Terminó de remover los escombros y fue cuando por fin lo encontró.

Un bebé, un pequeño recién nacido que estaba aún en los brazos de una mujer cuya vida ya se había escapado, llorando débilmente. Mu se apresuró y lo tomó en sus brazos. El pequeño era pelirrojo, de su misma raza, que no tendría más de dos semanas de vida. Mu lo abrazó contra su pecho, para ayudarlo a entrar en calor, y cerró los ojos para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer él con un pequeño recién nacido? Si su maestro aún estuviera vivo, quizá podría haberle pedido consejo. Quizá podría dejarlo en un orfanato, como había hecho con la niña que había encontrado en Atenas unos años atrás. No, no podía hacer eso. El pequeño tenía un cosmo que, aunque era latente, parecía que sería muy poderoso. Quizá… quizá si su maestro estaba ya para ayudarlo, podía probar lo segundo mejor: pedirle consejo al maestro Dohko en Rozan.

Primero que nada, pediría a alguna mujer en el pueblo cerca de Rozan que alimentara al recién nacido. Pero Mu ya sabía la respuesta del viejo maestro. Sabía que tendría que criar al pequeño, y enseñarlo a usar su cosmo.

El pequeño siguió llorando a todo pulmón. Mu encendió su cosmo suavemente, y al parecer eso logró tranquilizarlo y hacerlo entrar en calor.

x-x-x

 _Territorio Sioux, Wyoming, Estados Unidos_

Margot Blanc se aferró a la falda de su mamá al ver que el grupo de niños morenos se acerca a ella, para mirarla con curiosidad. La mujer la tomó de la mano, y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarla. Sabía que los Sioux de esa zona eran muy amistosos, aunque los nombres de sus habitantes fueran un poco extraños y tal vez intimidades para la niña de cinco años.

-Tú debes ser Margot- dijo uno de los niños- tu papá nos habló mucho de ti-

-Ven a jugar con nosotros- dijo otro de los niños, tomando la mano libre de la niña y tirando de ella- vamos a ir esta tarde a la cascada de Pájaro de Nieve-

-No, ven con nosotras- dijo una de las niñas- los niños de Little Crow son muy aburridos-

Margot miró a su mamá por un momento, y ésta le sonrió y asintió. No era que Margot no estuviera acostumbrada a conocer niños nuevos. Sus padres se dedicaban a viajar alrededor del mundo. Su papá era periodista, y su mamá era la fotógrafa. Esta vez habían viajado a la reserva Sioux, cerca de la torre del Diablo, a filmar un documental sobre los indios. Siempre que hacían esos documentales, la madre de Margot aprovechaba para tomar fotos de su hija en esos lugares extraños y mágicos que visitaban. Finalmente Margot siguió a una de las niñas, que parecía ser apenas unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella, y su madre la miró alejarse con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Margot, siguiendo a la niña, y de pronto se sintió algo avergonzada de no haber preguntado su nombre.

-Me llamo Mika. Tú te llamas Margot, ¿verdad? Vamos a la fogata- dijo la niña, tomando a Margot de la mano- la abuela Pequeña Tortuga va a contar una historia-

-¿Porqué tu abuela se llama Pequeña Tortuga?- preguntó Margot.

-No sé, aquí muchos de los viejos tienen nombres extraños. Ella es una de los dos jefes de la tribu- sonrió Mika- vamos, te van a gustar mucho sus historias-

-¿Tienen dos jefes?- preguntó la niña.

-Claro, un jefe de guerra y un jefe de paz- dijo Mika- el jefe de guerra siempre tiene que ser un hombre, se llama Wapasha. El jefe de paz puede ser mujer, esa es mi abuelita, Pequeña Tortuga-

Cuando llegaron a la fogata, todas las niñas de la tribu querían sentarse junto con la niña extranjera. Las mujeres también fueron amables con la niña. Pequeña Tortuga sonrió benévolamente al ver a la pequeña hija de Jérémie Blanc, el reportero que había llegado al pueblo la noche anterior y tan amablemente les había pedido permiso de filmar un documental con su esposa e hija.

-Bueno, bueno, niñas, siéntense- dijo Pequeña Tortuga, haciendo que las chicas de la tribu se sentaran alrededor del fuego- el día de hoy tenemos una invitada de honor. Se llama Margot Blanc, que nos visita desde el otro lado de la tierra y del gran océano-

Las chicas murmuraron, haciendo ruborizar a Margot, pero Mika le dio un codazo para tranquilizarla. La niña miró a su compañera, y se sonrieron.

-Bueno, pongan mucha atención- continuó Pequeña Tortuga- vamos a escuchar la historia de _Mato Tipila,_ el Aposento del Oso. Los caras pálidas la llaman la Torre del Diablo-

Margot parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Todas las niñas parecían muy interesadas, incluso Mika. Todas las niñas estaban señalando la enorme torre de piedra detrás de ellas.

-Había una vez- comenzó a decir Pequeña Tortuga- un grupo de siete chicas que estaban bailando junto al fuego, a la luz de la luna, alejadas del resto de la tribu, cuando un grupo de osos las sorprendido. Las chicas corrieron y corrieron, pero los osos no dejaron de perseguirlas. Cuando las siete terminaron agotadas, y no podían correr más, las siete rezaron al Gran Espíritu para que las salvara-

-¿Y qué pasó después?- dijo Margot antes de poderse contener. Mika rió, y todas las demás niñas la hicieron callar con un "shhhh".

-El Gran Espíritu hizo crecer el suelo, convirtiéndolo en una enorme torre que llegó hasta el cielo- continuó Pequeña Tortuga- por más que los osos intentaron trepar y rasguñar la roca, no pudieron alcanzarlas. Y al llegar al cielo, las siete muchachas se convirtieron en siete estrellas que aún iluminan el cielo- Pequeña Tortuga miró fijamente a Margot- los _caras pálidas_ les dicen Las Pléyades-

La boca de Margot formó una "o" casi perfecta. Ella había visto a sus padres fotografiar las estrellas, y había escuchado ese nombre.

-Abuela Pequeña Tortuga- dijo Mika- ¿cómo sabes que era el Gran Espíritu?-

-El Gran Espíritu es una fuerza que nos rodea a todos- dijo Pequeña Tortuga, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón- y Nahimana, la fuerza que puede contener el poder del Gran Espíritu-

-¿Qué es el Nahimana?- preguntó Margot.

-Es el Corazón del Cielo, una fuerza que mantiene al Gran Espíritu en la tierra- dijo Pequeña Tortuga- siempre un Sioux la posee, le permite hablar con todos los espíritus del bosque, pedirles ayuda, y aprender de ellos-

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- preguntó Mika.

-Es un secreto, Mika- dijo Pequeña Tortuga- nadie sabe quien la tiene, más que su dueño, porque muchas personas malvadas pueden desear su poder-

-¿No pueden quitársela?- preguntó otra de las niñas.

-No para nada- dijo Pequeña Tortuga- se dice que quien tiene el Corazón del Cielo solo lo puede liberar cuando alguien tiene su llave… la llave de su corazón. La persona a la que ama, quiero decir- añadió, al ver la expresión confundida de las niñas.

-¿Qué poder tiene el Corazón del Cielo?- quiso saber Margot.

-Pues… cuenta la leyenda que quien posee el Nahimana puede controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza a voluntad- dijo Pequeña Tortuga.

Margot, como las otras niñas, estaba tan fascinada con la historia que no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pronto, todas las chicas de la tribu escucharon una explosión que hizo que dieran un salto de sorpresa y algunas gritaron aterradas.

La niña se asustó. Estaba sola, rodeada de extraños, no sabía donde estaban sus papás, y escuchaba explosiones a su alrededor. Sintió un tirón en su brazo y gritó de susto, pero pronto vio que era Pequeña Tortuga quien estaba intentando llevara a una de las tiendas de la tribu. La pequeña se dejó llevar por la mujer hasta que ambas quedaron cubiertas por la tela de la tienda.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Pequeña Tortuga- sollozó Margot, con sus ojitos bien abiertos en una expresión aterrorizada- ¿qué está pasando?¿dónde están mis papás?-

-No tengas miedo, Margot- le dijo la mujer, aún con su mano en el corazón y la otra rodeando la muñeca de la niña- no tengas miedo. Escúchame bien, pequeña. Te necesito. No debes decir nada de lo que dije, o de lo que va a pasar aquí. ¡Promételo!-

-Lo prometo- dijo Margot sin entender. Pequeña Tortuga sonrió, y se quitó la mano del corazón. Margot quiso dar un paso atrás, pero la anciana se lo impidió. Estaba sangrando, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. En su mano ensangrentada brillaba un pequeño corazón hecho de la más pura luz que Margot hubiera visto nunca.

-Ellos te llevarán a salvo donde tus padres- le dijo Pequeña Tortuga- no confíes en nadie más. Y recuerda tú promesa-

La niña asintió repetidamente, mientras que Pequeña Tortuga ponía el corazón luminoso sobre su propio pecho.

-Debe ser otorgado voluntariamente, no arrebatado. Nahimana, el Corazón del Cielo es tuyo- dijo la anciana, sonriendo al ver que el corazón dorado se introdujo en el pequeño de la niña, tras lo cual la mujer cayó al suelo y no se movió más.

-Pequeña Tortuga…- dijo Margot, asustada, y extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

 _"Déjala, Margot",_ escuchó una voz dulce y cariñosa, hablándole al oído. No sabía porque, pero tan pronto como la escuchó, la pequeña sintió confianza y tranquilidad, _"no hay nada que hacer por ella. Recuerda lo que te dijo Pequeña Tortuga: no confíes en nadie, y encuentra a tus padres. Nosotros te guiaremos"_

Margot se limpió las lágrimas, y tras salir de la pequeña tienda, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, alejándose de la tribu y de las explosiones. Mientras la niña corría, vio que Mika la estaba siguiendo. La pequeña no dejó de correr. Cuando llegó a una intersección en el camino, vio una sombra con forma de lobo. No, mejor dicho, una estructura no corpórea en forma de un lobo formado con humo blanco. A pesar de que Mika había corrido hacia la izquierda, el lobo incorpóreo le señaló con el hocico que fuera a la derecha.

 _"No confíes en nadie_ ", dijo el lobo, nuevamente con ese tono de voz que llenaba su corazón de calidez.

Margot tembló, dudosa, pero finalmente siguió al lobo, y tras correr unos dos o tres minutos en la niebla, un par de brazos la atraparon.

-¿Margot?¡Margot!- la niña escuchó a su mamá, abrazándola asustada- oh, gracias a los dioses estás bien. ¡Jérémie! ¡La encontré!-

-Gracias a los dioses…- dijo el padre de Margot, en un tono bastante aliviado. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se volvió a su esposa- vámonos de aquí, Bianca, no es seguro…-

Mientras tanto, aún en la aldea, los atacantes miraron a su alrededor.

-No hay señal de lo que estamos buscando, señor- dijo uno de los hombres.

-De acuerdo- dijo el líder del grupo- no esperaba encontrar ese antiguo poder aquí. Esperaremos a que mi hija crezca y cumpla con la profecía-

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, lord Castlehaven?- dijo el hombre.

-Vámonos de aquí, regresemos a Londres. Estos salvajes no nos sirven de nada-

x-x-x

 _Año 12 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Reserva de los Cherokees, Oklahoma, Estados Unidos_

El santo de Aries no estaba nada contento con el arreglo actual. Al parecer el Patriarca del Santuario había enviado a algunos santos de plata a Jamir, en un débil y estúpido intento de acallar los pulsos de cosmo que sentían en ese sitio. Si bien él tenía escondido su cosmo la mayor parte del tiempo, Kiki aún no lograba esa habilidad. No, lo mejor era escapar a un lugar como en el que estaban actualmente, un sitio lleno de espíritus animales que podían bloquear el cosmo de su joven estudiante, por consejo del viejo maestro Dohko.

-No entiendo nada, señor Mu- dijo Kiki, quien tenía en esos momentos unos siete años- ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, tan lejos de casa?-

-Entrenamiento- dijo Mu, sin dar más detalles.

Kiki se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido. Mu suspiró. No tenía otra opción, tenía que proteger a su pequeño estudiante. Ya se acercaba el momento en el que podría enviarlo a misiones solo, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de que fuera lo mejor.

Los nativos americanos se acercaron a los dos chicos al verlos llegar, y se inclinaron, aunque los miraban muy curiosos.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestra tierra, extranjeros- dijo el jefe Cherokee- mi nombre es Anoki, soy el jefe de esta tribu-

-Gracias por la bienvenida- dijo Mu, inclinándose- me llamo Mu, y él es mi estudiante, Kiki. No queremos molestar, solo necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para disfrutar la naturaleza-

El jefe sonrió y les mostró una cabaña algo apartada del resto de la tribu, en un paraje más o menos abandonado. Tras agradecer al jefe, Mu y Kiki se dispusieron a descansar de su viaje a la orilla del pequeño arroyo

Mientras que Mu tomaba una manzana de un árbol y comenzaba a pelarla con su cuchillo, miraba atentamente a KIki, quien se había quitado los zapatos y había metido los pies en el pequeño arroyo. Mu sonrió. En Jamir hacía demasiado frío como para que su aprendiz pudiera divertirse un poco en el agua, al contrario de las cálidas aguas de Oklahoma.

De pronto, el chico vio un extraño brillo en el agua. Se inclinó para meter la mano al arroyo, y vio que era una pequeña piedra brillante. Kiki la tomó, y sintió una extraña sacudida que lo hizo soltarla. Cuando quiso volverla a tomar, la piedra había desaparecido.

Mientras eso pasaba, la esposa del jefe, una mujer llamada Nidawi, se acercó a ellos para llevarles algunos frutas y otras cosas de comer.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció el santo de Aries.

La mujer le sonrió al chico, y después miró al niño, quien iba saliendo del arroyo, sacudiendo los pies para secarse, al ver las frutas que estaban a la vista. Como reflejo, seguramente por sus alborotados cabellos rojos, la mujer le acarició la cabeza, pero retiró su mano casi de inmediato, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mu.

-Tienes… tienes la llave- dijo Nidawi.

Mu la miró perplejo. Quizá había entendido mal.

-Eh… no entiendo, ¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo Mu en perfecto inglés. Kiki no parecía haberse dado cuenta del susto de la mujer, pues se había puesto a intentar elegir la manzana más linda de la canasta que Nidawi les había llevado.

-La llave…- dijo Nidawi, dando otro par de pasos atrás, alejándose de ellos- ellos vendrán aquí, como vinieron por los sioux, y se querrán llevar al niño. No están seguros en este país. ¡Váyanse de aquí!-

El santo de Aries no sabía ni qué pensar. La mujer no dio más explicación, y corrió gritando a la aldea. Mu suspiró, resignado, y llamó a Kiki. Aparentemente tendrían que regresar a Jamir, o buscar otro sitio donde llevar a cabo su entrenamiento.

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso, el santo dorado siguió pensando en lo que había dicho la mujer, preguntándose qué significaba todo aquello.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 17 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Un mes después de la destrucción de la Esfera de Arquímedes_

Shaka se encontraba meditando en su flor de loto junto con su aprendiz, y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas al escuchar los fuertes pasos resonando por su templo. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, por el sonido y el ritmo de las pisadas supo que se trataba de Lena, y que estaba molesta por alguna razón. Gruñó en voz baja, preguntándose quién la habría hecho enojar en esta ocasión.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Chris en voz baja, quien también había reconocido los pasos de la chica de su maestro, y sabía muy bien que no estaba contenta.

-Creo que tendremos que tomarnos un descanso forzado, Chris- dijo Shaka en voz baja y tono resignado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lena se detuvo frente al santo dorado, brazos cruzados y mirada furiosa. Pero primero se dirigió al aprendiz.

-Chris, necesito que vayas a buscar a Edith- dijo la amazona en un tono severo- tengo que hablar con Shaka a solas por un segundo-

Christoffer respiró, aliviado de no tener que presenciar el huracán que se le venía encima a Shaka, y huyó en cuando Lena terminó de hablar. Se iba a salvar de ver a Lena furiosa por alguna razón, y además tenía su permiso de pasar tiempo con Edith. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Shaka observó a su aprendiz alejarse corriendo, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Mocoso suertudo", no pudo evitar pensar Shaka, pero decidió mejor concentrarse en lo que le pasaba a su chica. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Lena?- dijo el santo dorado- ¿porqué estás molesta?-

Lena no le respondió, solamente se sentó junto a él, en el suelo, y le mostró unos papeles. Eran las hojas de un calendario cuidadosamente marcado con cruces de colores azul y rojo, que para el santo de Virgo era como si le presentara un texto en sánscrito.

-No entiendo, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Shaka.

Lena tomó los papeles y se los lanzó encima a Shaka, quien se frotó la cabeza por la molestia.

-¡Metimos las patas, y estoy embarazada, maldito tarado!- exclamó ella, molesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shaka, abriendo los ojos, asustado, y tomando en serio su molestia por primera vez. ¿Lena?¿Embarazada? Eso no podía ser posible. Ella era bastante cuidadosa para haber cometido un error- es una broma, ¿verdad?-

De nuevo, Lena le dio un zape con los papeles.

-¿Bromearía con algo así, cabeza de bagre?- dijo ella en voz alta. Shaka la miró. No la había visto tan enfadada desde aquella vez que habían peleado por culpa de que Shaka se había burlado de sus preocupaciones sobre el hecho de que Chris estaba frecuentando a su antigua aprendiz.

El santo de Virgo respiró hondo. Lena no podía estar embarazada. Ella era demasiado cuidadosa, tenía apuntadas las fechas y… ¡oh!

Levantó la mirada. No, no solo estaba molesta. Parecía que estaba asustada.

-A ver- dijo Shaka, respirando hondo, intentando calmarse y deseando que eso sirviera para que Lena se calmara también- segur que esto no es lo que teníamos planeado, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. No somos un par de adolescentes descuidados, somos dos adultos responsable. Las cosas pueden seguir igual que siempre, y…-

-¿Igual que siempre?- dijo Lena, esforzándose por parecer molesta, pero Shaka notó que estaba intentando reprimir un puchero- ¿qué va a pasar son mi aprendiz? No quería dejar de entrenarla, y…-

Shaka sonrió levemente, pasando su vista entre el calendario de la chica y su expresión entristecida. La conocía muy bien: odiaba que las cosas no salieran conforme a sus planes. Y un bebé no era exactamente lo que la chica tenía en mente: era una GRAN desviación de sus planes.

Shaka la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Al principio, Lena estaba enfurruñada y trató de soltarse, pero el chico no la soltó. Usó su cosmo tranquilo para rodearla y tranquilizarla. Pronto, la chica dejó de resistirse y se dejó abrazar por el santo dorado. El chico notó que temblaba, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le frotó los brazos con cariño.

-Ya, no tengas miedo- le dijo Shaka con cariño, mientras la chica hundió su rostro en el pecho de él- estamos juntos en esto. Yo te ayudaré con Edith. Además, no creo que haya alguna razón para que dejes de entrenarla. Por lo demás, podemos solucionar lo que sea que pase-

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Año 17 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Greta y Bellini salieron del templo de los dioses gemelos mostrando idénticas expresiones derrotadas. Habían tenido esperanzas que el hechicero japonés les ayudara a recuperar la esfera de Arquímedes, pero según su información, ya la había perdido para siempre: Athena la había desactivado y destruido por completo.

-Si los señores Phobos y Deimos tienen razón, perdimos nuestra oportunidad con la esfera- dijo Greta- no tenemos otra opción que seguir con la ruta que trazó Castelhaven-

-Pero, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a una persona así? Los sioux son muy cuidadosos, y nunca ninguno ha traicionado al portador. Me atrevo a decir que la mayoría preferiría morir antes de darnos esa información-

-No importa, Emmanuele- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos- empezaremos rodeando a los sioux y obligándolos a hablar-

Bellini se encogió de hombros, pensando que tal vez debería haber una manera de encontrar al portador de ese poder divino. Era distinto al de la esfera de Arquímedes, o al poder de Satu, pero sabía que, teniendo de su lado todos los espíritus de la naturaleza, no habría manera de que pudieran perder.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Amore mio: (italiano) mi amor

Mon amour: (francés) mi amor

Nahimana: (lakota) místico.

Monumento Nacional de la Torre del Diablo: es una intrusión ígnea monolítica o cuello volcánico situado en Colinas Negras, cerca de Hulett y Sundance en el condado de Crook, al noreste de Wyoming. En lakota se llama Mato Tipila, que significa "Aposento del Oso".

¡Hola a todos! Pues vengo con una nueva historia. Obviamente la fecha estipulada era mañana, pero ALGUIEN (coff..coff… Misao… cof…) amenazó con colapsar y morir, y culparme de su muerte, así que no tengo opción, me muero si no continúa su fic, y no puedo dejar que muera, así que aquí tienen.

Espero que les esté gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Aprendices

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

II: APRENDICES

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 17 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Todos en el Santuario tenían ganas de darle a Mu un puñetazo en la cara; pues cuando menos así podrían hacer que dejara de sonreír como estúpido. El santo de Aries estaba feliz y no dejaba de sonreír. El otro santo dorado que no dejaba de sonreír, presumiendo a todo quien lo escuchara por más de dos segundos que pronto sería padre, era Milo.

El santo de Aries suspiró. Le apetecía charlar con alguien, pero Lydia estaba en Piscis, aún entrenando con Afrodita, Aldebarán había bajado a la ciudad a conseguir algunas cosas, y Shaka, que era la otra persona con la que solía charlar cuando estaba aburrido, se encontraba en ese momento acompañando a Lena, quien no se sentía muy bien. Mu no sabía que tenía la amazona, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de ambos, podía deducir de lo que se trataba su preocupación.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada. Mientras esperaba en la entrada del templo de Aries, vigilaba con la mirada a Kiki y a Christoffer, quienes desde la llegada del segundo al Santuario se habían vuelto buenos amigos. No solo Christoffer, sino que también Edith, la aprendiz de Lena, y Arthur, el nuevo aprendiz de Argol.

Mientras Mu los observaba, notó que Arthur se dejó caer al suelo, frustrado.

-Me rindo, yo no puedo- dijo el chico en un tono decepcionado- ya llevo un mes, y aún no logro absolutamente nada-

Chris le puso una mano en el hombro, pues él sabía la frustración que podía sentir al principio, pero Kiki se sentó junto a él en el suelo y usó su telequinesia para lanzarle una pequeña piedra.

-¡Pero qué haces!- exclamó Arhtur, furioso- ¡déjame!-

-Detén las piedras- dijo Kiki, riendo- ¿no puedes?-

Arthur frunció el entrecejo, y con movimientos de su mano se defendió, evitando que las rocas lo golpearan. Chris y Edith sonrieron al ver que el chico se defendía bien.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Arthur- dijo Kiki, dejando de lanzarle las rocas y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo- solo que tienes que tener un poco de paciencia-

Arthur miró a Kiki, y aceptó su mano.

Mientras que miraba a los chicos, Mu sonrió ampliamente. Su aprendiz ya no era un niño pequeño, era un adolescente y un chico responsable. Pensó en que quizá sería buena idea dejarle un tiempo la armadura de Aries cuando tuviera una misión, como Afrodita hacía con Lydia en algunas ocasiones. Se encogió de hombros.

Quien sabe. Quizá con la esfera de Arquímedes destruída, los enemigos se olvidarían de atacarlos por fin, y podrían vivir en paz.

Digamos que estaba muy equivocado.

x-x-x

 _Normandía, Francia_

Margot se levantó del suelo y sonrió ampliamente. Pasaba sus tardes, después de la escuela, en el pequeño bosque a las afueras del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía en Normandía. Ese era su sitio preferido para pasar la tarde, tumbada en la hierba, a pesar de que comenzaba el frío del otoño. En verano siempre se quitaba los zapatos y metía los pies al pequeño arroyo que pasaba junto al sitio donde decidía pasar la tarde. Esa tarde Margot se mantuvo con sus botas puestas, pero disfrutó del aire fresco.

La chica cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su corazón. Un pequeño brillo, visible solo para ella, surgió de su pecho, convirtiéndose en una mariposa de luz, y se puso a revolotear a su alrededor. Margot extendió su brazo al cielo, y la pequeña mariposa se posó entre sus dedos índice y medio.

Se había incorporado al escuchar el familiar sonido de la bocina del tren que pasaba todos los días a las seis de la tarde rumbo a París, que usualmente marcaba el final de su tiempo en el campo, pues tardaba al menos veinte minutos en llegar caminando a su casa, y quería llegar a tiempo para lavarse y cenar a las siete. La pequeña mariposa se desvaneció en el aire.

Margot se puso de pie, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el interior del pueblo, cuando las familiares sombras blancas la rodearon. Chanteloup y Lowe, un par de espíritus lobo, daban vueltas traviesamente a su alrededor. La chica rió. Esos dos ya se habían tardado en aparecer, pero miró al cielo y vio que el sol se estaba poniendo y la luna comenzaba a salir.

-¿A dónde vas, Margot?- preguntó Lowe, el pequeño lobo.

-Voy de regreso a casa, mamá y papá se enfadarán si llego tarde a cenar- dijo ella.

Lowe se veía muy decepcionado, pero Chanteloup solo miró a la chica mientras se encontraba sentada sobre sus patas traseras y movía la cola tranquilamente. Margot extendió su mano hacia ella, su favorita, y acarició su pelaje. A pesar de que a la vista no parecían más que un puñado de humo, cada uno de los lobos tenían un pelaje espeso y suave sobre el cual Margot disfrutaba tumbarse de vez en cuanto.

Y no olvidaba, a pesar de que ya habían pasado todos esos años, en esa terrible noche, que había sido Chanteloup quien la había salvado esa noche en el campamento Sioux, y la había conducido a salvo de vuelta a sus padres.

Lowe era un espíritu lobo, pequeño y travieso, pero muy divertido, que hacía que Margot nunca se sintiera sola, sobre todo cuando sus papás estaban ocupados con sus trabajos. Chanteloup era un espíritu lobo hembra mucho mayor, y de tamaño enorme comparado con Lowe, siempre seria y solemne, que cuidaba de ella.

-No la molestes, Lowe- dijo Chanteloup, quien tenía una voz bastante dulce, con un tono que hacía que la chica se pusiera de buen humor- parece que tus padres están de felices hoy, te darán una buena noticia-

La chica sonrió, emocionada. Se moría de ganas de saber las nuevas.

Margot sacó su celular y envió dos mensajes. Uno era para su mejor amiga, Louise, diciéndole que no olvidara llevarle al día siguiente los dibujos que le pidió. El otro era para su novio, Hugo, diciéndole que esa noche cenaría con sus padres. Se guardó el celular en el bolso, y tras sacudirse el pasto de su falda y de sus cabellos, se apresuró a regresar a casa. Mientras veía el tren de París alejarse de la estación, y el bosque desaparecer a su espalda, sabía muy bien que Chanteloup y Lowe estarían a su lado y no la dejarían sola.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Después de la ardua rutina de alimentar y vestir a los mellizos, Aioros sonrió con una extraña sensación de éxito: lo había logrado en tiempo récord. Sofi no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verlo tan feliz por el logro.

-En serio, cada vez has mejorado tus tiempos- dijo Sofi, mirando su reloj- esta vez fueron… doce minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos… dos minutos y seis segundos menos que ayer. Casi me ganas-

-Tú tienes ventaja por ser pediatra, tienes práctica. Si tan solo me dejaras hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz…- dijo el santo dorado en un tono esperanzado.

-No, ni lo sueñes- dijo Sofi, sacando a Markus de su cuna, quien aún reía a carcajadas, pensando que su papá había estaba jugando con él, no vistiéndolo- eso es trampa-

Aioros rió, y tras poner a Carina entre sus brazos, se sentó junto a Sofi y la besó en la mejilla. Por fin los dos estaban frescos y descansados: los mellizos habían dormido toda la noche por al menos una semana, y eso era la gloria para los nuevos padres. Y claro, ambos agradecían que aún faltara un buen rato antes de que aparecieran los berrinches. Elsita aún no cumplía dos años, y ya había comenzado.

-Aún no hemos sabido de tus padres- dijo Aioros, aunque estaba agradecido de no haber conocido aún a sus suegros: unos padres que se desentendían de un hijo como habían hecho con Sofi no le causaban ninguna simpatía, pero ahí estaba.

-Pues, mi madre me llamó hace unos días, creo que olvidé mencionártelo- dijo Sofi- dijo que ella y mi papá por fin se divorciaron hace un par de meses-

-Oh…- dijo Aioros, sin saber si eso eran buenas o malas noticias.

-Era de esperarse, _amore mio_ \- dijo Sofi, encogiéndose de hombros- desde mi diagnóstico, mis papás han estado peleando, echándose la culpa mutuamente. La verdad, es un alivio saber que por fin se separarán, así dejarán de pelearse todo el tiempo-

-Tonterías- dijo Aioros, pensando en lo ridículo que era que se culparan por la enfermedad de su hija.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica, cabizbaja- lastima que mi papá no quiera hablar conmigo, me gustaría que me dijera sobre mi hermana mayor. Ya somos adultas las dos, me gustaría conocerla-

Aioros sonrió, y recordó lo que Sofi le había contado en el pasado. Su padre había estado casado antes de conocer a su mamá, y había tenido una hija que era casi quince años mayor que Sofi. No sabía quien era, cómo era o dónde estaba, solo sabía que se llamaba Bianca. Para ese entonces, seguramente su hermana se habría casado, y ahora tendría otro apellido, haciéndola mucho más difícil de encontrar. Suspiró.

-¿Y porqué no lo llamas e insistes en que te diga lo que sabe?- preguntó Aioros, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Carina- quizá en algún momento eventualmente te lo dirá. Solo necesitas su nombre completo, ¿no?-

Sofi iba a decir algo, pero el pequeño Markus le puso las manitas en su cara y se echó a reír, mientras que Carina le hizo segunda desde los brazos de Aioros. Ambos chicos sonrieron y se levantaron para salir un rato del templo de Sagitario. Les apetecía un poco de aire fresco.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Kiki sonrió al ver que su amigo Christoffer estaba realmente enamorado. Otra vez. La última vez, había sido de una espía de Phobos y Deimos, y casi le había costado la vida a él, a Lena y a su maestro. Esta vez, cuando conoció a Edith como aprendiz de la amazona de Corona Boreal, Christoffer se portó mucho más cauteloso, pero había logrado entrar en confianza con la chica, que esencialmente era muy seria pero tenía buen corazón, y había caído rendido. A diferencia de Deino, Edith era pequeña, muy bajita y delgada, pero todos los aprendices la reconocían como una chica muy poderosa.

El aprendiz de Aries estaba feliz por ellos dos. Hacían una pareja linda e incluso algo divertida, siendo Chris tan alto y la chica tan bajita. Edith era una buena persona, se esforzaba mucho, y Christoffer tenía buen corazón también.

Y luego estaba Arthur.

Kiki suspiró largamente. Realmente no sabía que pensar con el recién llegado aprendiz de Argol de Perseo. El chico era fuerte, pero aún no mostraba ninguna señal de tener cosmo. El maestro Shion había dicho que lo tenía, y que lo mejor sería entrenarlo de una vez, aunque fuera demasiado grande para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Lo que hacía que Kiki no estuviera seguro de él era el hecho que Arthur había trabajado para el hechicero que había atacado el Santuario hacía un par de meses. Sí, tanto él como Tora, la chica que ahora estaba con el maestro Dohko, habían dicho que ambos fueron extorsionados para trabajar para él, aún así Kiki prefería tener precaución con él.

A pesar de sus sospechas, el pelirrojo lo trataba cordialmente, y Arthur poco a poco se sentía en casa, cosa que convencía a Kiki de que sus sospechas estaban infundadas, y que el chico rubio era buena persona.

Y de repente… ¡zape!

-Ay, ay, ay- se quejó Kiki, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y lloriqueando- ¿qué rayos…?-

-Vamos, levántate y deja de soñar, Kiki- dijo Seiya, quien se había acercado a mirar el entrenamiento de los chicos- no te veo entrenando-

-¡Seiya!- se quejó el pelirrojo, molesto y frotándose la cabeza- estaba tomando un respiro… no es mi culpa que estuvieras distraído y no hayas visto-

-Además, Kiki no es tu aprendiz, Seiya- añadió Hyoga, frotándose la frente en una expresión exasperada- déjalo en paz, o Mu vendrá a patearte el trasero otra vez-

Seiya gruñó, mientras que Kiki se echaba a reír, y miraba a los santos de bronce. Cierto, ahora casi todos los dorados estaban emparejados, y de los de bronce, solo Shun mantenía su relación con June desde hacía muchos años. Ah, y Shiryu y Shunrei, por supuesto. Quien sabe, quizá porque nadie lograba soportar a Seiya.

Kiki se volvió a ver a su maestro, quien los miraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Claro, aunque Hyoga amenazara a Seiya, el pelirrojo sabía que no haría nada, estaba demasiado feliz porque por fin, después de esperar casi cinco años, se casaría con su chica. Kiki sonrió también. La chica de su maestro le caía bien, la quería como a una hermana mayor.

Kiki vio a su maestro hacerle una señal, y tras despedirse rápidamente de sus compañeros, acudió al lado de Mu.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Blanc, Normandía_

Margot volvió a casa y tomó una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. La pequeña casa de la familia estaba compuesta de dos plantas. En la primera estaba una pequeña salita, el comedor y la cocina, y en la segunda planta había tres habitaciones: la de sus padres, la de visitas y la de Margot. Esta última era apenas un armario remodelado, pero al menos Margot estaba conforme con su habitación. Sonrió al mirar el atrapasueños sobre su cama, un recuerdo de cuando estuvo en América. Al observarlo, se llevó las manos al corazón, y sonrió levemente.

Después miró la pared de su habitación, la cual estaba tapizadas de fotos de ella a todas las edades, tomadas por sus padres, en todos los sitios que habían visitado en alguna ocasión. Sonrió al ver su figura en la foto frente a la torre Eiffel, la Torre de Londres, el Taj Majal, la Estatua de la libertad, el templo dorado de Kyoto, entre muchas otras.

Miró una de las fotos, de ella sentada en la fogata de los Sioux, rodeada de otras chicas y… Pequeña Tortuga. La chica extendió sus manos hacia la fotografía, pero de pronto escuchó una vez llamándola.

-¡Margot!- exclamó su padre desde la cocina- _viens ici, ma petite_. Necesitamos hablar contigo-

Margot sonrió emocionada, recordando lo que le había dicho Chanteloup, y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo mientras se amarraba el cabello en una trenza. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, se detuvo en seco, sorprendida y extrañada.

Había un hombre extraño en la sala, sentado con sus padres y su hermano menor. El desconocido tenía el cabello blanco, pero tenía una mirada que le parecía conocida. Miró alternadamente al hombre y luego a su mamá, y alzó las cejas. ¿Quién era ese señor?

-Ven, Margot, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo su mamá, al verla que se había detenido, y miraba dudosa al extraño.

-¿Esta _bambina_ es tu hija?- preguntó el hombre.

"Habla italiano, como mamá", pensó Margot, mientras miraba a su madre asentir.

La niña se acercó tímidamente a la sala, y se detuvo otra vez, buscando con la mirada a su padre, quien también sonreía tranquilo. Se volvió de nuevo a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿quién…?-

-Él es tu abuelo, Margot- dijo su mamá- hace muchos años que no lo veíamos, desde antes de que nacieras tú-

Margot volvió su mirada al hombre, y sonrió levemente al ver que le estaba sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Margot- dijo el hombre en un tono neutral, sin parecer muy emocionado al respecto. La niña sonrió tímidamente otra vez, pero se sentó en el lado contrario, junto a su padre, mientras que Rémy, su hermanito, se deslizaba del regazo de su papá al suyo. El pequeño tenía dos años, pero era muy inquieto.

-Entonces, ¿dices que has hablado con mi hermana?- dijo Bianca, al parecer continuando con la conversación que llevaban antes de que Margot bajara a la sala- pero, ¿sabes donde vive?-

-Si no recuerdo mal, Sofía vive desde hace algunos años en Atenas. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella, Bianca- dijo el señor Lombardi, encogiéndose de hombros- lo último que escuché de ella era que se iba a casar… con un soldado, o algo parecido-

Bianca miró de reojo a Jérémie, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes su dirección?- dijo Bianca- quizá, en alguno de nuestros viajes, podemos pasar a visitarla. La verdad me gustaría mucho conocerla-

El hombre se encogió de hombros otra vez, pero sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una agenda, y sacó de entre sus páginas una pequeña tarjeta, y se la entregó Bianca.

-Gracias, papá- dijo la mujer.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- dijo el señor Lombardi- Honorine me está esperando-

Tanto Bianca como Jérémie sonrieron, y Margot alzó las cejas. La chica no lo sabía, pero sus padres estaban conscientes de que la única razón por la que había visitado ese pueblo de Francia era porque había pasado de visita con su nueva esposa, la tercera en su lista. ¡Vaya que Vincenzo Lombardi tenía sus mañas!

-Gracias por pasar a vernos, papá- dijo Bianca, mientras lo acompañaban a la puerta, seguida de Jérémie.

Una vez que Margot se quedó sola con su hermanito, se volvió a Rémy, y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé tú, pero yo prefiero al abuelo Blanc- dijo Margot en voz baja, y sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermanito- aunque creo que eso significa que vamos a visitar Grecia muy pronto. ¿Qué tal suena eso, Rémy?-

Rémy aplaudió sin dejar de reír, y Margot se volvió a la ventana. Chanteloup estaba ahí, echada en el suelo y mirando hacia el sitio donde había desaparecido el visitante, y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. Margot sonrió. Al parecer, a su amiga tampoco le había caído muy bien su abuelo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

 _Durante la madrugada_

Shaka acarició los cabellos de Lena, quien estaba dormida en su propia cama. El santo de Virgo suspiró preocupado. Si bien ya tenía dos meses de embarazo, en los últimos días sus vómitos se habían vuelto casi incontrolables. Hacía unos minutos, la chica se había levantado a vomitar de nuevo, y tras lavarse los dientes se dejó caer en la cama.

El chico estaba muy preocupado, y una parte de él se sentía muy culpable por lo que le estaba pasando a Lena. Si bien era cierto que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ese embarazo, la chica era la que lo estaba llevando peor. ¡Cómo lo hacía sentir mal cuando la veía nauseosa!

Shaka vio a Lena agitarse en sueños de nuevo, y él se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Mmm… Shaka…- se quejó ella.

-Lo sé, la estás pasando horrible- le dijo el santo dorado- ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-

Lena no se respondió. Con un suave empujón hizo a un lado a Shaka, y se levantó de nuevo al baño. El santo la siguió, ayudándola a detenerle el cabello mientras vomitaba. A esas alturas, el santo de Virgo ya estaba muy preocupado: Lena no había podido mantener nada en su estómago por un todo un día, y eso no podía ser bueno, ni para ella ni para el bebé.

Una vez que terminó, Shaka no la dejó levantarse. En vez de eso, le puso una bata encima, asegurándose de que estuviera bien cubierta, y la alzó en brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, _pyaar_ \- le dijo Shaka en voz baja, tras besarla en la mejilla- pero esto ya fue demasiado. Tengo que llevarte al hospital-

-No- se quejó Lena débilmente- no quiero…-

-Yo tampoco, _mera pyaar_ \- dijo el santo de Virgo- pero ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para patearme el trasero. No puedo dejarlos así-

Lena no se resistió, sino renuentemente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shaka. El chico la miró: estaba pálida y fatigada. No tenía tiempo que perder. Tras avisar por medio de su cosmo al Patriarca, a pesar de tener que despertarlo, tomó a su chica y comenzó a bajar los escalones de los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Kiki sintió el cosmo de Shaka pasar a través del templo de Aries, pero supuso que el santo tenía una buena razón para salir del Santuario a esa hora de la madrugada. Bajó a la entrada y, tras preguntar a Shaka si necesitaba algo, le hizo el favor de teletransportarlo a él y a Lena al hospital.

El pelirrojo realmente esperaba que la chica estuviera bien, y que no fuera nada serio.

Kiki regresó lentamente hacia su habitación una vez que se aseguró que Lena y Shaka hubieran llegado bien al hospital. De pronto, sintió algo extraño. Una extraña brisa fresca lo rodeó, y el chico se extrañó. Era agradable, pero ¿qué era eso?

Se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. Además de la luna llena, no parecía haber nada extraño en esa noche de octubre. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, aunque no podía ponerle el nombre aún.

El chico regresó a su cama, arrastrando los pies y dando un gran bostezo, se quitó la playera que tenía puesta para dormir más a gusto y disfrutar el fresco de la noche. Ya no era el niño regordete que había ayudado a los santos de bronce en el pasado. Ya era un chico atlético y fuerte.

Kiki suspiró y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Margot_

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Había tenido el sueño muy extraño. Había soñado que algo malo había sucedido. Era una pesadilla más o menos recurrente en su vida. Había soñado de nuevo con Pequeña Tortuga, pero que esta vez no había salido corriendo del Tiki donde la anciana le había pasado el corazón dorado. Miró, con sus propios ojos, a un hombre mayor, vestido en un elegante traje, mirando con desdén a su alrededor. Algunos de los sioux eran golpeados y arrastrados hacia el hombre, que sacudía la cabeza repetidamente tan pronto como ponía sus ojos sobre ellos. Después, el hombre se volvía hacia Margot, y extendía los brazos hacia ella. Una horrenda sensación de terror se apoderaba de ella, y la hacía levantarse de golpe.

Margot no sabía que era lo que significaba eso, pero la había dejado un poco asustada. Se incorporó sentada sobre su cama y respiró hondo. No pasaba nada, todo iba a estar bien.

Al día siguiente, viajaría con sus padres a Grecia, al parecer a tomar más fotografías y hacer un reportaje, y al mismo tiempo, su mamá quería conocer a su hermana menor. Mientras meditaba en ello, la chica pensó en su hermanito y en lo horrible que sería pasar muchos años sin conocer a su propio hermano. Sonrió. Rémy era un pequeño muy dulce.

Margot se volvió a la ventana. Lowe y Chanteloup estaban mirando a través del cristal, y lo cruzaron.

-¿Qué sucede, Margot?- dijo Lowe.

-Mal sueño- dijo la chica- no te preocupes. Estoy bien-

Miró su teléfono celular. Tenía al menos una veintena de mensajes de Hugo. Margot puso los ojos en blanco. Había olvidado escribirle, y se había quedado dormida. Seguramente estaría molesto. Suspiró.

 _Hey, hola._

 _¡Margot! ¿Qué pasó?¡Me quedé preocupado!_

 _Tranquilo, no pasó nada importante. Mamá quiere que viajemos a Grecia, a hacer un reportaje, y quiere que vayamos a conocer a su hermana._

 _¿A Grecia?¿Qué haría tu tía en Grecia? Creí que la familia de tu mamá era de Italia._

 _Es una larga historia._

 _¿Cuándo se van?_

Margot se mordió el labio antes de responder. A Hugo no le haría ninguna gracia saber que al día siguiente, y que ella había olvidado contarle. Bueno, ni modo.

 _Mañana a primera hora._

Hubo un silencio.

 _¿MAÑANA?¿Y NO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO?_

 _Hugo, mamá y papá lo decidieron apenas._

 _NO PUEDES IRTE. PASADO MAÑANA ES EL BAILE DE LA ESCUELA. ¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESPERADO PARA…?_

Margot suspiró mientras su novio seguía escribiendo furioso, con mayúsculas. Pasó su mirada hacia los dos espíritus. Lowe puso los ojos en blanco, y Chanteloup sacudió la cabeza. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba mucho Hugo.

 _Lo siento mucho, Hugo. Este tema parece ser importante para mi mamá. No tengo opción._

Hugo no le respondió más. Margot suspiró. Seguro estaba muy enojado con ella, así que decidió no decir nada más. Era tarde, y quizá era mejor irse a dormir. Levantó la vista, y acarició la cabeza de Chanteloup, quien estaba inusualmente callada. Margot se volvió a acostar, mientras que ambos espíritus lobo se echaron a sus pies.

-Buenas noches- dijo en voz baja.

x-x-x

Viens ici, ma petite: (francés) ven aquí, mi pequeña.

Pyaar: (hindi) cariño.

Mera pyaar: (hindi) mi amor.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues después de ser extorsionada por **Misao-CG** para actualizar antes de tiempo, me quedaré actualizando como siempre, cada dos días en días pares. Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. El papá de Sofi es… complicado, para decirlo amablemente. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Oportunidad

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

III: OPORTUNIDAD

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Shaka se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de hospital donde estaba tumbada Lena y suspiró largamente mientras se oprimía el puente nasal. No estaba nada contento con los informes que le habían dado, pero supuso que no había nada más que hacer. Tras examinarla por un buen rato, el médico determinó que Lena tenía hiperemesis gravídica, una condición en la que el embarazo le provoca vomitar sin parar, y que podía llegar a causar que la chica se deshidratara, lo que podía hacer daño al bebé. Lena, por su parte, estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera había hecho movimiento alguno cuando le pusieron los sueros o la examinaron, y no alcanzó a escuchar nada.

El médico también había hecho un ultrasonido para asegurarse de que el bebé se encontrara bien, cosa que tranquilizó bastante a Shaka. El santo dorado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver, en la escala de grises, el pequeño corazón de su bebé latiendo como loco.

Una vez que los pasaron a una habitación, Shaka tomó la mano de Lena, y la besó suavemente. Probablemente se quedaría internada un par de días, mientras que se rehidrataba, hasta que se le quitaran las nauseas y pudiera comer bien. La chica por fin despertó, parpadeando repetidamente, y se volvió a él con una expresión cansada.

-¿Shaka?- dijo Lena.

-Aquí estoy, _pyaar_ \- le dijo el santo dorado- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Te detesto, cabeza de…¡arggg!- comenzó a decir ella en un tono cansado, haciendo un puchero.

-No, no es cierto, y lo sabes- dijo Shaka sonriendo acercándose a ella y besándola en la nariz. La chica arrugó la nariz como reflejo.

-Ya verás cuando me levante, te voy a patear el trasero…- continuó ella.

Shaka no dejó de sonreír. Su chica ya había comenzado a insultarlo y amenazar con patearlo, lo cual era señal de que se iba a poner bien. Lena estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver la sonrisa de Shaka, pero recordó algo importante.

-¿El bebé está bien?- dijo Lena con cierto tono de aprensión, poniéndose la mano en el abdomen.

-Sí, _pyaar_ , el bebé está bien- dijo Shaka en un susurro tranquilo- el médico dijo que todo estaba bien. No te preocupes-

-¿En serio?- dijo ella, esperanzada- ¿estás seguro de que dijo que estaba bien?-

-Estoy seguro- le dijo él.

Lena sonrió levemente, y apoyó su mejilla en la mano de su chico. Shaka acentuó su sonrisa. Sabía que Lena no estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, pero más bien estaba asustada. También sabía que la presencia del bebé no le era nada desagradable. Ni a él, en todo caso. Le puso la mano en el abdomen, encima de la de ella.

-Ya no hagas sufrir a tu mamá, pequeñito- dijo Shaka en voz baja.

Lena sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar. Shaka hizo lo mismo, sentado en la silla, aunque sin soltar la mano de su chica.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu se levantó esa mañana muy preocupado por lo que Kiki le había contado sobre el hecho de que Shaka había tenido que salir del Santuario en la noche. Estaba agradecido con su alumno por haber ayudado a su amigo, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Lena. Lydia había llegado al templo de Aries temprano, y también le había contado que estaba muy preocupada por la amazona.

Afrodita y Evelyn también bajaron al templo, pues el santo de Piscis iba a acompañar a la chica y a Cecy a su trabajo en el museo. A Mu le causaba mucha gracia cada vez que pasaba eso, pues Evelyn era muy expresiva, y Cecy, bueno, digamos que era lo contrario. Pero bueno, la chica se había resignado a su compañera de trabajo, pues no hacía ningún drama al respecto. Saga había bajado también a despedirla, y la besó en la frente antes de que Cecy se fuera junto con Afrodita y Evelyn a su trabajo.

Mu se volvió a Saga, y se alegró al verlo sonriendo. No solo a él: Kostas había acompañado a su papá a despedir a Cecy, y no dejaba de despedirla con la mano. Lo que les había pasado a Saga y a Kostas, perder a Casandra, no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero le daba gusto que su compañero hubiera encontrado a alguien como Cecy. Y vaya que el santo estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-¿Estás bien, Saga?- preguntó Mu, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Uh? Sí, claro- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin quitarle la vista a su chica, que caminaba a la salida del Santuario.

Una vez que desaparecieron de la vista, Saga se despidió de Mu y los otros, y volvió a subir por los Doce Templos, para dejar a Kostas con Aioria. Mientras Mu se despedía de ellos, Lydia notó a Kiki bostezando y desperezándose sin ninguna vergüenza, sentado en los primeros escalones del templo de Aries. La chica se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Kiki?- preguntó la chica, una vez que lo soltó- ¿no dormiste bien?-

-Estoy bien, señorita Lydia- dijo Kiki, rascándose apenado la nariz.

-Cuando anoche Shaka pasó por Aries, Kiki fue quien lo ayudó a llevar a Lena al hospital- dijo Mu, mientras que Lydia lo escuchaba, alzando las cejas- quizá sería bueno que te fueras a descansar un rato, enano-

Lydia se echó a reír. ¿Enano?¿Kiki? Para nada. El pelirrojo ya era al menos ocho dedos más alto que ella, y estaba a punto de alcanzar a su maestro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento el aprendiz de Aries la sobrepasó. Kiki, por su parte, sonrió pero sacudió la cabeza. Sí, estaba un poco cansado por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero se moría de ganas por encontrarse con Christoffer y los otros chicos para comenzar a entrenar.

-Estoy bien, señor Mu, en serio- dijo Kiki, sonriendo mientras aún se rascaba el dorso de la nariz- con su permiso, quisiera irme a entrenar con Chris y los otros-

Mu sonrió y asintió levemente, mientras el chico pelirrojo salía disparado hacia el Coliseo, donde estaban ya los otros chicos esperándolo para entrenar con él. Lydia sonrió también, y tomó la mano del santo de Aries, haciéndolo sentarse en los escalones junto a ella. Mu lo hizo, y la rodeó con su brazo. Tenían unos diez o quince minutos antes de que Afrodita regresara de la ciudad.

-Esos dos se ven muy contentos desde que están juntos- dijo Lydia de pronto, como si recién se le hubiera ocurrido- Saga y su chica, quiero decir-

Mu sonrió levemente.

-Que no te escuche decirlo en voz alta. Lydi- dijo Mu, pensativo- sabes que Saga se ha vuelto muy privado con Cecy-

-Creo que está muy enamorado- dijo Lydia, y encogió las piernas, mientras jugaba con su máscara dorada en sus manos- y ella de él. Cecy es una chica muy linda. Y además, Kostas necesita una mamá-

-La mayoría de nosotros crecimos sin una- le dijo Mu- tú incluida-

-Lo sé, pero se nota que Cecy lo quiere mucho, igual que a Saga- dijo Lydia, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del santo de Aries, quien sonrió contento- sería lindo que formaran una familia los tres-

Ambos siguieron conversando hasta que Afrodita de Piscis regresó de la ciudad, y Lydia se fue a entrenar con él, no sin antes despedirse de Mu con un beso en la mejilla.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, París_

Mientras que Bianca estaba muy ocupada revisando por enésima vez que no hubiera olvidado nada de casa, y vigilando que Rémy no corriera lejos de donde estaban esperando su vuelo. El pequeño parecía bastante inquieto y curioso en aquel sitio. Jérémie, por su parte, miró con atención que su hija estaba concentrada en su teléfono celular, encendiendo y apagando la pantalla cada dos o tres minutos.

-¿Hugo sigue enojado contigo, _ma petite_?- preguntó él.

-Bah- dijo Margot, guardando el teléfono en su bolso y cruzándose de brazos. Finalmente se resignó a que Hugo estaría enojado, y peor para él. Lo cierto era que ya le había comenzado a fastidiar su actitud con ella. Quizá Lowe y Chanteloup tenían razón. Su papá le había marcado unos estándares muy altos, y la conducta de Hugo para con ella no era lo que esperaba.

Jérémie sonrió, ignorando el monólogo interno de su hija.

-Ya, no pienses en ello, Margot- dijo el hombre, sacando su cámara fotográfica- vas a ver. Grecia es uno de los países más increíbles y fantásticos que existen en el mundo. Va a ser un viaje emocionante-

-¿Más que cuando fuimos a ver el Taj Mahal?- preguntó Margot, pero su padre se encogió de hombros.

-Ya verás por ti misma, cariño- le dijo su padre.

Rémy lloriqueó en voz baja. Realmente quería salir corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto, y los ruidos de los aviones despegando o aterrizando ya lo habían fastidiado un poco. Jérémie se distrajo, volviéndose para ayudar a Bianca con el pequeño, cuando Margot escuchó el sonido de su celular. La chica lo sacó, ilusionada, pero no era un mensaje de Hugo, sino de su amiga Louise. Aun así, sus ojos se iluminaron.

 _¡Margot!¿Porqué no me dijiste que ibas a ir a Atenas? Mis papás también quieren ir, así que quizá nos veamos allá. Avísame cuando llegues._

 _Louise._

 _PD: Hugo es un idiota, ya te lo había dicho. ¡No te desanimes!_

Margot sonrió al leer aquello. Si era cierto que Louise iba a ir a Atenas con su familia, sería un viaje un poco más divertido de lo que pensaba. Olvidando por un momento que había estado esperando un mensaje de su novio, y emocionada al saber que su mejor amiga la iba a acompañar, la chica comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

 _¡No me digas, Louise! No puedo esperar. Nos vemos en Atenas._

 _Margot._

Apagó su celular, y escuchó por la bocina que estaban llamando para su vuelo. Se acercó para cargar con ella la mochila con las cosas de su hermanito, y siguió a sus papás hacia la puerta de abordaje.

x-x-x

 _Territorio Sioux, Wyoming, Estados Unidos_

La pareja se quedó mirando la torre del Diablo en Wyoming, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Aquella mañana de octubre hacía un calor impresionante en aquel pueblo del oeste de Estados Unidos. Ambos miraron el letrero que decía que estaban entrando en territorio sagrado de los Sioux.

La mujer leyó con desdén el cartel en el que se advertía que el visitante estaba a punto de entrar en territorio sioux, y no solo eso, sino que se trataba de territorio sagrado para los nativos americanos. Greta creó una bola de fuego destruyó el cartel de un solo golpe.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que tenemos que hacer?- dijo la mujer, volviéndose a su acompañante mientas la madera rota del cartel terminaba de arder- no va a ser fácil hacer que estos nativos cooperen con nosotros-

-No tenemos opción, Greta- dijo Bellini, cruzándose de brazos- sabes que les hemos fallado tantas veces a los dioses; deben de estar furiosos con nosotros. Y no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar y enfurecerlos de nuevo-

Greta asintió levemente, y miró con desprecio los tipis de los habitantes sioux de la reserva a lo lejos. Nuevamente se volvió hacia Bellini.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan para estos sucios indios?- dijo Greta- rodearlos a todos e interrogarlos hasta que uno confiese cuál de ellos tiene el Corazón del Cielo?-

-¿Se te ocurre otro mejor?- pregunto Bellini- los Sioux están en control de ese poder ancestral. De hecho, en una ocasión hace como ocho años, Castelhaven vino a buscarlo entre los pobladores de este sitio, pero al parecer la mayoría de ellos huyó, y no lo encontró. Nosotros no debemos fallar, o los señores Phobos y Deimos acabarán con nosotros. Es nuestra última oportunidad-

Greta sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió a uno de los hombres con armaduras negras.

-Es hora de atacar. Rodeen a todos los indios- dijo Greta al líder- quiero a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños en un solo sitio, y no quiero que escape ninguno. Una vez que los tengamos a todos, procederemos a interrogarlos. Pueden usar la fuerza que quieran, pero los necesito a todos con vida-

El hombre asintió.

-Ya escucharon a la señorita Greta- dijo el líder, volviéndose a los demás y haciendo un gesto de tronarse los dedos- no dejen escapar a ninguno, así tengamos que arrastrarlos-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Esa tarde_

A diferencia de Lena, Cathy estaba pasándola muy bien con su embarazo. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Milo, y cuando su chico estaba ocupado con sus deberes en el Santuario, pasaba el tiempo con Liliwen, quien había tomado especial cariño con cuidarla.

Ambas chicas estaban en esos momentos en los terrenos del Santuario, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol del día. Cathy había tomado su violín y tocaba una melodía suave, muy acorde al clima que tenían en ese día.

-¿Quieres tomar chocolate caliente?- dijo Liliwen- la tarde se siente fría…-

-Sí, gracias- dijo Cathy, frotándose un poco las manos para entrar en calor.

Liliwen sirvió un poco de chocolate en las dos tazas, pero el líquido ya estaba frío. Eso no era problema para la pelirroja. La tomó entre sus manos y encendió suavemente su cosmo, formando una pequeña llama en sus palmas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la taza se calentó y se la pasó a Cathy.

-Cuidado, está caliente- dijo Liliwen, y Cathy la tomó con cuidado, sonriendo al ver que sus dedos se calentaban poco a poco con la taza.

-Gracias, Lilu- dijo ella.

La pelirroja sonrió, y se volvió hacia el interior de los terrenos, donde Milo y Camus, ambos vistiendo armaduras doradas. Liliwen se quedó mirando a Camus con una sonrisa enamorada, que hizo que Cathy se riera en voz baja. Liliwen era una chica muy linda en ese sentido. Tenía poco tiempo viviendo en el Santuario, y el resto de su vida había pasado viviendo con dos mujeres. Era muy inocente para su propio bien, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Camus.

Camus captó la mirada de la chica, y sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas, haciendo que Liliwen se ruborizara levemente, y Cathy acentuó su sonrisa.

-Deberían regresar a los Doce Templos, chicas- dijo Camus, ofreciendo su mano a Liliwen para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, mientras que Milo se acercaba a ellas.

La chica sonrió, y aceptó la mano de Camus. Éste tiró de ella con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que Liliwen se pusiera de pie de golpe y chocara contra su pecho, para después aprisionarla con sus brazos. La chica rió, nerviosa.

Milo, por su parte, se inclinó para alzar a Cathy en sus brazos y la besó en el cuello repetidamente hasta hacerla reír.

-Camus tiene razón, señoritas- dijo Milo a su vez, ayudando a Cathy a poner los pies sobre el suelo- será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que baje más la temperatura-

Las chicas asintieron, pero de pronto, Liliwen se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Tuvo una sensación extraña, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Camus esperó pacientemente. Ya le había pasado antes, ese presentimiento. Después de todo, su padre era el dios griego del sol, y quizá había heredado de él algo extraño.

Liliwen sintió un extraño vuelco en su corazón, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Abrió los ojos, y vio a Camus mirándola muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien- dijo Liliwen, antes que otra cosa.

-¿Qué fue eso, Lilu?- preguntó Milo.

-No sé- dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros y frotándose los brazos- fue un mal presentimiento. Creo que algo… algo malo pasó-

Camus la miró, y se encogió de hombros. Ya lo averiguarían más tarde. Ahora tenían que asegurarse de que las chicas estuvieran de regreso en casa.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki se detuvo de golpe mientras estaban entrenando en el Coliseo y miró distraídamente hacia el oeste, hacia la puesta del sol, ganándose una buena patada en la boca del estómago por parte de Arthur, quien no se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo se había detenido.

-Ay, ay…- se quejó Kiki casi sin aliento, doblándose sobre su estómago, aunque sin dejarse caer al suelo, mientras que Arthur se detuvo y se ruborizó, apenado por haber accidentalmente golpeado a su compañero.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que te detuviste…- comenzó a decir el chico inglés.

-No importa eso, ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Kiki?- preguntó Christoffer, dándose cuenta de que hubo algo que distrajo a su amigo, y que debía ser algo importante- ¿porqué te distrajiste?-

Kiki no sabía como explicarlo. Había sentido como si algo malo hubiera pasado, como si algo hubiera cimbrado el balance de la tierra. El chico entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué había sentido algo así? Jamás le había pasado antes, con ningún otro evento. De hecho, ese tema de meditación y comunicación a distancia era algo en lo que aún no había avanzado mucho en las clases con Mu. Suspiró.

-Yo… eh…- dijo Kiki, dejándose caer sentado sobre la arena del Coliseo, no porque Arthur lo hubiera golpeado, sino porque sentía como si su corazón quisiera detenerse en cualquier momento. No lo podía entender.

-¿Kiki?- insistió Christoffer.

El pelirrojo se frotó la frente y respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados.

 _Kiki miró, en su mente, un gran y hermoso bosque, muy verde y fresco, y casi podía oler el aroma a pino y sentir el viento sobre su rostro, como si él estuviera ahí. Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba completamente solo. Y, de pronto, escuchó un grito desgarrador que le puso los pelos de punta. Mientras escuchaba el grito, sintió como si se helara su corazón._

Kiki parpadeó de nuevo, y nada. Estaba de nuevo en la arena del coliseo del Santuario, con sus manos sobre el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada- dijo el chico, respirando hondo y poniéndose de pie de nuevo, mientras sacudía distraídamente el polvo de su ropa de entrenamiento- estoy bien, en serio… solo me distraje-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Christoffer, no muy convencido.

-Quizá sería buena idea descansar un poco- dijo Edith, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos- creo que se ven fatigados-

-O quizá Kiki está enamorado- aventuró de pronto Arthur, haciendo que los demás aprendices rieran en voz baja.

-Sí, estoy un poco cansado, eso debe ser- dijo Kiki en dirección de Edith, e ignorando lo que dijo Arthur- será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso-

Los chicos salieron de la arena del Coliseo, y buscaron los cubos de agua para refrescarse. Arthur comenzó a molestar a Christoffer sobre el hecho que el chico estuviera distraído con Edith, haciéndolo ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello. Normalmente Kiki hubiera participado alegremente en la conversación, pero el pelirrojo no se podía sacudir esa sensación. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se despidió rápidamente de sus demás compañeros, y decidió regresar a Aries. Quizá tenía hambre, y por eso estaban pasándole cosas raras.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Plaka, Atenas_

 _Al caer la noche_

Cuando Margot llegó con su familia al hotel, sus padres se quedaron en la recepción, pero la chica se apresuró a su habitación y tuvo que sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama, y después se deslizó hasta el suelo, ovillada, y con la mano en el pecho. El corazón le dolía horriblemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. En su mente, escuchó gritos desesperados a su alrededor, mujeres rogando en un idioma extraño y, a la vez, terriblemente conocido, y gritos de guerra de los hombres que querían defender a los demás.

-Dioses…- dijo Margot para sí misma, casi sin aliento, sin poder evitarlo- ¿qué está pasando?-

El corazón le dolía horriblemente, y sentía como si no pudiera respirar. No lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Chanteloup…- dijo Margot casi sin aliento. El espíritu lobo acudió a su lado tan pronto como la chica la llamó- ¿qué es lo que me está pasando?-

La loba entrecerró los ojos, y dejó escapar un aullido lastimero, y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra en brazo de Margot, tan tristemente que la chica la abrazó.

 _Margot vio, en su mente, el familiar campamento de los Sioux que había visitado cuando era una niña. Apenas estaba saliendo el sol detrás de la torre del Diablo. Vio a su vieja amiga Mika, a las demás niñas que había conocido cuando era pequeña, todas llevando arcos y flechas, intentando pelear contra los invasores blancos. Los atacantes hombres altos, quienes usaban armaduras negras con líneas azules, que se reían de ellos e intentaban incendiar los tipis y las tiendas de los sioux._

 _No solo Mika y las chicas, sino algunos de los hombres jóvenes peleaban para detener a los invasores, intentando dar una oportunidad a los ancianos y a los niños de escapar, pero no contaban con que estaban completamente rodeados._

 _-Quiero que mi enemigo sea muy poderoso- escuchó decir a uno de los guerreros sioux- para no tener remordimiento cuando termine con su vida-_

 _Gritos por todos lados. Los invasores, con una extraña especie de poder mágico en sus manos, produciendo bolas de fuego, descargas eléctricas o fuertes golpes, rodearon a casi todos los sioux. Y vio a dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, quienes no usaban armaduras. Con solo mirarlas, el corazón de Margot se encogió de miedo. Parecían mirarla fijamente. A ella, que realmente no estaba ahí. Ambos, el hombre y la mujer, extendieron sus manos sobre Margot, y ella cerró los ojos en su visión, gritando asustada._

-¡AAAH!- exclamó Margot, antes de abrir los ojos. Tardó un par de minutos en tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación del hotel, y que ahí había estado todo el tiempo- ¿qué sucede, Chanteloup? Esto no me había pasado antes-

-Algo malo pasó en casa… algo malo está sucediendo en el campamento de los _Lakota_ \- dijo Chanteloup, dejando escapar después un aullido miserable.

Margot tembló, pues podía sentir toda la tristeza de Chanteloup. Lowe no estaba cerca, seguramente se había ido a seguir a los Blanc. Margot no soltó al espíritu.

-Mika… los demás sioux- dijo Margot, mirando a Chanteloup. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que saber- ¿eso que vi está pasando de verdad?-

El espíritu se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no lo sabía con exactitud. Ella llevaba años siguiendo a Margot, y no sabía lo que sucedía de regreso en casa. La verdad era que Chanteloup había visto lo mismo que vio la niña, y la idea le aterrorizaba tanto como a ella.

-No me dejes, por favor- susurró Margot- tengo miedo…-

-No tengas miedo, Margot- le dijo Chanteloup- pero debes de saber que, si se trata de lo que creo que es, tienes que prepararte-

-¿Prepararme para qué?- dijo ella.

-Para defender tu secreto- le dijo Chanteloup con mucha seriedad- nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de saber sobre el _Nahimana_ , sobre el Corazón del Cielo-

-Nadie lo sabe, jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mis papás- dijo Margot a su vez- y nadie lo sabrá. Se lo prometí a Pequeña Tortuga-

-Entonces debes estar a salvo- dijo la espíritu lobo.

Margot suspiró, aliviada, y se volvió a subir a la cama, aunque aún tenía las piernas temblorosas. Chanteloup subió también y se echó junto a ella, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos de la chica, quien siguió acariciándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando Bianca y Jérémie Blanc subieron a la habitación, con Rémy en sus brazos, Margot ya se había quedado dormida, abrazando la almohada con fuerza, como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Margot?- preguntó Bianca, aún cargando a Rémy en sus brazos.

-Ni idea- dijo Jérémie, bostezando- pero no la culpo, yo también me siento muy can…can…cansado-

Bianca sonrió.

-Vamos a dormir, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Jérémie, tallándose los ojos con una de sus manos- ya mañana comenzaremos con el documental, y buscamos a tu hermana-

Bianca sonrió levemente al escuchar a su esposo. No creía que pudiera dormir esa noche, a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía ya. La sola idea de que su hermana menor estuviera en la misma ciudad que ella la emocionaba. Y pensar que, si tenía la información correcta, la vería el día siguiente.

x-x-x

 _Territorio Sioux, Wyoming, Estados Unidos_

 _Esa tarde_

Lamentablemente, las terribles imágenes que Margot había visto en su mente mientras estaba en el hotel eran bastante reales, y estaban sucediendo en el territorio Sioux de Wyoming, a unos escasos kilómetros de la torre del Diablo.

Bellini y Greta se miraron entre sí y sonrieron maléficamente. Su plan había salido perfectamente, ninguno de los indios sioux habían logrado escapar de su ataque. Los pocos que intentaron huir para mantener a salvo a los ancianos y los niños, pero sus subordinados los detuvieron y capturaron de la misma manera.

Habían iniciado el ataque en las primeras horas de la mañana, y para esta hora de la tarde todos los nativos americanos estaban capturados y rodeados. El nuevo jefe de guerra, Chaska, había tenido que ser sometido por tres de los enemigos, pues no se rendía. Una de las mujeres que habían tomado las armas, también había tenido que ser sometida, pues ya había pataleado y mordido a un par de los enemigos. Algunos de los miembros de la tribu habían sido atados a los árboles en la orilla del bosque.

Bellini y Greta pasaron entre los prisioneros, amenazándolos con sus cosmos, y haciendo llorar a algunos de los niños. Algo que sorprendió a los dos fue que ninguno de los sioux adultos parecían tenerles miedo.

-Bien, ya que están todos ustedes reunidos- comenzó a hablar Greta en inglés, sabiendo que los Sioux lo entendían- queremos saber quien de ustedes posee el Corazón del Cielo-

Los Sioux se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Se limitaron a mirar desafiantes a los enemigos.

-Nos daremos cuenta, tarde o temprano, de quien es el que tiene ese poder- dijo Bellini- así que más vale que comiencen a hablar-

Los nativos permanecieron obstinadamente silenciosos, negándose siquiera a mirar a los enemigos a los ojos. Greta se impacientó y, tomando a uno de los niños que habían atrapado, lo obligó a ponerse de pie, y creó una bola de fuego, para ponerla a unos centímetros del pequeño.

-¡Hablen, malditos indios!- gritó Greta con una expresión enfurecida- hablen, si no quieren que los quememos uno por uno. ¿Acaso quieren morir?-

La chica que habían tenido que someter, Mika, se sacudió al hombre que la estaba sosteniendo, y se puso de pie, señalando a Greta con su dedo.

-Se nota que ustedes no tienen ni idea de qué es el _Nahimana_ , cara pálida- dijo Mika en un tono desafiante- y nunca lo encontrarán, porque ni siquiera saben qué es lo que buscan-

Greta volvió sus ojos desorbitados hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir, pedazo de…?- comenzó a decir Greta, dispuesta a atacarla, pero Bellini la detuvo. La apartó y se acercó a la chica que había hablado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Bellini con calma.

-Que no hay manera de que nadie aquí les diga quien de nosotros tiene el Corazón del Cielo- dijo Mika- por la simple razón de que nadie lo sabe. Solo el poseedor del _Nahimana_ lo sabe. Y quien lo posee jamás lo dirá, incluso si nos matas a todos. Ese es el código _Lakota_ -

Greta estaba fuera de sí de furia, y Bellini entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo?- preguntó Bellini.

Mika se cruzó de brazos, y balanceó la cadera hacia un lado, en una expresión desafiante a los enemigos. Bellini iba a decir algo, pero sonrió. Ellos tenían una ventaja que esos nativos americanos no conocían: podían detectar cosmos, y podían detectar poderes similares a los cosmos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Emmanuelle?- dijo Greta.

-Tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil- dijo Bellini- examinar uno por uno. Torturarlos si es necesario-

Greta esbozó su sonrisa torcida.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Pyaar: (hindi) cariño

Ma chérie: (francés) mi querida

Ma petite: (francés) mi pequeña

Nahimana: (lakota) poder místico

Lakota: nombre que se dan a sí mismos los sioux.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir esta historia. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Encuentro

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

IV: ENCUENTRO

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Kiki se levantó sin muchas ganas y dejó escapar una expresión quejumbrosa, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumido, como si lo hubieran molido a golpes durante la noche. El chico se desperezó y se rascó la cabeza. No entendía bien que le pasaba. Quien sabe, quizás había pescado un feo resfriado. El chico suspiró largamente y arrastró los pies hacia el cuarto de baño, llenando el lavabo de agua y metiendo la cabeza completa en un gesto derrotado. Mientras estaba ahí, con la cabeza sumergida en el agua, dejó escapar todo el aire, pensando que ese día sería de lo más aburrido. Sacó la cabeza, buscó a tientas la toalla y se secó.

Se miró al espejo. Incluso tenía ojeras. Seguro uno de los pequeños aprendices lo había contagiado del algún resfriado. Sí, eso debía ser.

Cuando bajó tambaleándose al comedor del templo de Aries y lo vio en esas condiciones, Mu lo miró benévolamente, un poco preocupado por él mientras que se sentaba a la mesa a tomar su desayuno.

-No te ves muy bien esta mañana, Kiki- le dijo el santo de Aries, mirándolo con interés mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té- ¿estás enfermo o algo? Quizá sería buena idea que te quedaras a descansar esta mañana-

-No puedo, señor Mu- dijo Kiki, sacudiendo la cabeza. Vaya, incluso sacudir la cabeza hacía que le doliera un poco. Tomó un pan tostado distraídamente y le dio una mordida. Tragó, y después le dio un sorbo a su propio té- no puedo dejar mi entrenamiento-

Mu sonrió levemente tras su taza de té, sintiéndose un poco más orgulloso de su joven aprendiz. Quien iba a pensar que su pequeño e irresponsable estudiante se había vuelto un chico serio y responsable.

-Está bien, pero al menos hoy tómatelo con calma- dijo el santo dorado, mirando de reojo la cocina del templo de Aries- desde ayer he notado que te ves un poco cansado. Quizá estás comenzando con un resfrío…-

-Quizá- dijo Kiki, pensativo, tras terminarse su rebanada de pan- pero en serio estoy bien, maestro-

-De igual manera, prepararemos algo de sopa caliente para comer, quizá eso te haga sentir mejor- dijo Mu.

Kiki sonrió, agradecido, y asintió. La sopa no le haría nada mal tras un largo día de entrenamiento, sobre todo porque el clima comenzaba a enfriar a finales de octubre. El pelirrojo respiró hondo. No sabía exactamente que significaba la sensación extraña que había tenido la noche anterior. De hecho, después de salir del Coliseo, había buscado a Mu y le había contado lo que había pasado. El santo de Aries lo había escuchado con atención y tomado muy en serio lo que su aprendiz le había dicho, pero realmente no sabía qué podía significar esa extraña visión.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, el chico se levantó de su asiento con dificultad y se agitó los cabellos con las manos, antes de tronarse los dedos y salir de Aries hacia los terrenos del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Plaka_

Al mismo tiempo, Margot despertó con la misma sensación de que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se frotó los brazos un par de veces. ¡Qué fea pesadilla había tenido! Esa niña que había conocido hacía todos esos años en Wyoming, Mika, y todos los Sioux, atacados por esos extraños monstruos negros que llevaban años plagando sus pesadillas. No. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente había sido solo un sueño: no había manera de que eso pasara en realidad

Se incorporó sobre la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en ese momento. No había señal de Lowe o Chanteloup. Sus padres habían salido de la habitación del hotel al parecer, quizá a comprar algo de desayunar para todos. Solo estaba Rémy, quien comenzaba a despertar y a lloriquear.

-¿Qué pasó, Rémy?- preguntó Margot, mientras su hermanito lloriqueaba y señalaba su propia panza- ya sé, yo también tengo hambre…-

-Magooooo- dijo Rémy- hambee….-

-Ya sé, papá y mamá no deben tardar- dijo la chica- yo…-

Iba a decir algo, cuando escucho su teléfono celular sonando. Sonrió y revisó sus mensajes. Nuevamente, todos eran de Louise.

 _¡Margot! No te lo vas a creer. Estoy en el aeropuerto, y en unas horas estaremos también en Atenas. Espero que termines con tus asuntos familiares pronto, porque tengo planeados muchos paseos en la ciudad para las dos. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!_

Margot sonrió. Louise era tan apasionada con conocer sitios nuevos como ella y sus padres. Le encantaba la idea. Solo esperaba que sus padres no le pusieran ningún problema para irse con su amiga a todos los sitios que querían conocer.

-Mago, hambre…- dijo Rémy.

-Lo sé, Rémy- dijo Margot, abrazándose su estómago, y tomando de nuevo su teléfono celular, para llamar a sus padres y saber donde estaban. Recibió como respuesta que pidiera servicio a la habitación, y que ellos llegarían un poco más tarde- bueno, enano, espero que te gusten los wafles-

-Wafeeeee- gritó Rémy, aplaudiendo repetidamente, y Margot sonrió, olvidando por un rato el asunto que le había causado tanta preocupación esa mañana.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Los padres de Margot habían salido temprano para ir al hospital donde el padre de Bianca les había dicho que trabajaba Sofía. Bianca estaba emocionada por conocer por primera vez a su hermana menor, y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Jérémie sonrió. Ah, su esposa le daba ternura. Extendió su mano y tomó su mano justo antes de entrar. Ambos respiraron hondo, y dieron el paso necesario para entrar al edificio.

Miraron a su alrededor en la entrada del hospital.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, _mon amour_?- preguntó Jérémie.

-Preguntar por ella, supongo- dijo Bianca, señalando el módulo de información del hospital.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu hermana, cariño?- preguntó él. Cuando su esposa iba a responder, se vieron interrumpidos por uno de los médicos, que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sofi?¿qué haces aquí, si…? ¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo el chico recién llegado, que era Oskar, viendo a esa mujer tan parecida a Sofi. Se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto como la miró bien, porque a pesar de que se parecían muchísimo, la mujer parecía ser un poco mayor, y tenía cabellos castaños claros, no rojos como su amiga. Aún así, el parecido era impresionante.

-Tú… ¿tú conoces a Sofi?¿Sofía Lombardi?- dijo Bianca antes de que el chico se fuera, y Oskar asintió levemente, aún parpadeando sorprendido del impresionante parecido entre ambas mujeres- ¿puedo verla? Tengo… algo importante que decirle-

-Ella no está aquí el día de hoy- dijo Oskar, haciendo un esfuerzo para salir de su sorpresa- Sofi trabaja aquí, pero hace 3 meses que está incapacitada-

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Bianca con preocupación.

-Nada malo- dijo Oskar, sacudiendo la cabeza- está en licencia de maternidad por 6 meses-

Bianca miró a Jérémie y sonrió ilusionada.

-Por favor- le dijo Bianca, volviendo a mirar a Oskar- dime, ¿dónde la puedo encontrar? Por favor, es importante-

Oskar la miró, evaluando la situación. No sabía quienes eran esas personas, pero había algo en la chica que le recordaba mucho a Sofi. ¿Serían parientes? Una vez Sofi le dijo que tenía una media hermana que no conocía. ¿Sería la mujer que tenía enfrente? Se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo- dijo Oskar finalmente- ella vive aquí en Atenas, en el Santuario de Athena. Está casada con uno de los santos dorados-

-¿Y cómo podemos llegar ahí?- preguntó Jérémie.

Oskar sacó una hoja de papel y escribió las indicaciones, para después entregárselas. Tras agradecer al chico por su ayuda, la pareja salió rápidamente hacia el Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Horas más tarde_

Después de mediodía, Aioros y Sofi habían llevado a los mellizos al templo de Géminis, para charlar con Saga y Cecy cuando la chica regresó de su trabajo en el museo. Kanon estaba fuera de nuevo, vigilando los terrenos del Santuario, y Satu había dejado a Elsita jugando con Carina y Markus.

-Menos mal que los pequeños se llevan bien entre ellos- observó Saga, recordando que Elsita se había comportado de manera difícil con sus papás, pero contento de ver que la pequeña compartía sus peluches con los bebés.

-Menos mal- repitió Satu.

-¿Cómo se ha comportado Elsita?- preguntó Cecy, recordando que la pequeña había empezado con sus berrinches.

-Mejor desde que nos enseñaste los tiempos fuera- dijo Satu, pensativa- a Kanon no le gusta mucho hacer eso, pero ya se resignó-

-Solo espero que estos dos no se pongan de acuerdo para hacer berrinches al mismo tiempo- observó Aioros, mientras que Carina reía al ver el llamativo cabello de Elsita. Sofi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Aioros, y éste comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rojos.

Inesperadamente para ellos, Kanon regresó al templo de Géminis.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Elsita, olvidando por un momento a los mellizos, con los que había estado jugando, y caminando hacia él. Kanon sonrió levemente y alzó a su pequeña, pero se volvió a los demás.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir- dijo Kanon, mirando a Sofi y a Aioros- pero en la entrada del Santuario hay unas personas que vienen a ver a Sofi-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aioros, alzando las cejas con curiosidad. ¿Quién buscaría a Sofi en el Santuario?

-Claro que no- dijo Saga por su parte, frunciendo el entrecejo en una expresión algo preocupado, y se volvió a Aioros- no dejes que vaya sola, puede ser una trampa-

-No, Saga- dijo Kanon, volviendo su mirada de su hermano a Aioros, y luego a Sofi- realmente creo que deben de venir-

Aioros miró a Sofi, quien le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida. No sabía de qué se podía tratar, pero se puso de pie. Aioros hizo lo mismo y la tomó de la mano. Kanon puso a Elsita en el suelo de nuevo, en el corral con los otros dos bebés.

-Vengan, por aquí- dijo Kanon.

-Vamos- dijo Sofi, y se volvió a Saga y a Cecy- ¿les importaría…?-

-Para nada, nosotros nos encargamos- dio Cecy, sonriendo levemente- vayan-

Sofi sonrió, y comenzó a bajar hacia los terrenos del Santuario, sin soltar a Aioros, siguiendo a Kanon, quien había sonreído de manera extraña. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Satu levantó a Elsita, pues era hora de darle un baño, la pequeña comenzó a llorar y patalear. No duró mucho, pero el berrinche fue suficiente para asustar a los mellizos, quienes empezaron a llorar, un después del otro.

Saga y Cecy se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron, inclinándose al mismo tiempo para cargar a los pequeños y consolarlos.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

Kiki y Christoffer habían terminado de entrenar ese día, y habían bajado a los terrenos del Santuario para ver a Arthur, quien estaba entrenando ese día con Argol. Desde que Lena estaba en el hospital, y Shaka se había quedado con ella, Christoffer se había quedado a cargo del santo de Aries.

Mientras los dos chicos se dirigían a donde veían las chispas de cosmo volando, vieron que algunos de los guardias estaban cerca de la entrada del Santuario.

-¿Qué sucede, Kiki?- preguntó Christoffer.

-No tengo idea- dijo Kiki, entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose la mano sobre la frente para cubrir sus ojos del sol y ver menor- quizá algunos turistas se perdieron e intentaron entrar al Santuario. Vamos a ver-

Los dos chicos se lanzaron a ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Argol, quien estaba observando el entrenamiento de sus dos aprendices, también lo notó, y se dirigió hacia la entrada junto con Arthur y Hadi.

En la entrada del Santuario estaban Jérémie y Bianca, el primero con Rémy en sus brazos, y Margot, quien seguía tímidamente a sus padres, y se mantenía escondida detrás de su papá. Los dos espíritus lobos, Chanteloup y Lowe, parecían estar algo inquietos, rodeando insistentemente a Margot, como si estuvieran seguros de que no deberían estar ahí. La chica no dijo nada, solo miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente, mientras que los santos de Athena comenzaron a acercarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el santo dorado que había ido por la hermana de Bianca venía regresando con ella. Incluso desde que la vieron de lejos, tanto Jérémie como Bianca sonrieron ampliamente. ¡Por supuesto que esa chica era exactamente la persona que buscaban! Excepto por el tono de sus cabellos, era casi idéntica a Bianca. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho varias veces que su hermana era pelirroja.

Mientras ambos bajaban, Aioros se detuvo en seco al ver a Bianca con una mirada sorprendida, casi al mismo tiempo Sofi hizo igual. Ambos miraron, asombrados, a la mujer que los estaba esperando en la entrada del Santuario. No lo podían creer.

-¿Sofi?- dijo Aioros, volviéndose a su chica- ¿quien es ella? Se parece mucho a ti-

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo ella en voz baja.

Kanon se detuvo a un lado de las dos parejas, y tanto Sofi como Bianca se miraron, como si estuvieran intentando encontrar diferencias entre ellas. Bianca era un poco más alta que Sofi, y tenía los ojos mucho más claros.

-Hola, Sofía- dijo Bianca, un poco nerviosa- me llamo Bianca Lombardi. Tú… no me conoces, pero mi papá es… bueno, quiero decir, él me dijo donde encontrarte, y… había querido venir antes, pero… -

Sofi sonrió ampliamente. Por supuesto, era imposible no darse cuenta. Esa mujer que tenía enfrente tenía que ser su hermana. Sofi había heredado muchas de sus facciones de la familia de su padre, y al parecer esta chica, Bianca, también.

-Tú eres mi hermana mayor- la interrumpió Sofi, sin poder reprimir un puchero, y cubrirse la boca con la mano- no puedo creerlo, Bianca, por fin te conozco-

Sofi soltó a Aioros, y se apresuró a abrazar a Bianca, quien se sorprendió de ello, pero finalmente también la abrazó, mostrando una gran sonrisa. El santo dorado sonrió: al parecer, ambas habían querido conocerse por mucho tiempo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Bianca, separándose un poco de ella y mirándola- en serio eres mi hermanita. ¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerte!-

Sofi sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña, y Aioros sonrió también. Sabía muy bien que Sofi había tenido miedo de conocer a su hermana mayor porque su madre siempre la había desanimado de buscarla, diciendo que sería desagradable y trataría de menospreciarla por ser su media hermana. Al parecer había sido mutuo, pues ambas parecían plácidamente sorprendidas de que la otra no fuera desagradable.

Cuando Margot vio a su mamá abrazar a la chica que resultaba ser su tía y sonreír emocionada, la chica sonrió levemente. Vaya, la sonrisa de su mamá habían hecho que valiera la pena haber ido al Santuario, a pesar de que los espíritus no parecían estar ni un poco felices de estar ahí.

Margot dio un paso atrás, y se asomó hacia el interior del Santuario, ya que su padre estaba ocultándola a la vista. Vio a varios chicos, todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme de entrenamiento, pero hubo un grupo que le llamó la atención: un chico rubio, muy alto, junto a otro chico rubio de cabellos largos y atados en una coleta, y finalmente un chico pelirrojo, con ojos que parecían deslumbrarla.

De pronto, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ese último chico, Margot escuchó a Chanteloup gruñir.

"¿Qué le sucede a Chanteloup?", se preguntó Margot, pensativa. El chico tenía una sonrisa traviesa, pero también tenía un extraño brillo bondadoso en sus ojos, en su expresión.

Desde el punto de vista de Kiki, el chico había sonreído al ver a Sofi conocer a su hermana.

-Ah, estoy contento por la señorita Sofi- dijo Chris en voz baja.

-¿Tú sabías eso?- preguntó Kiki, intrigado.

-Para nada- dijo Christoffer- pero es lógico, ¿no? Esa mujer es idéntica a ella, tienen que ser familia-

Kiki se volvió a mirar de nuevo. Junto al esposo de la mujer recién llegada, vio que se asomaba alguien. Kiki dio un paso a un lado para mirarla, y casi se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Era una chica muy hermosa! Largos cabellos castaños claros con tonos dorados, unos enormes y lindos ojos color rosado y piel blanquísima. La chica llevaba un suéter blanco y una falda de color verde, con botas cafés y un bolso cruzado de su hombro derecho del mismo color.

Y no fue el único en notar a la chica: también Arthur se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Chris se echó a reír y les dio un par de codazos a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando los ojos azules de Kiki se fijaron en los ojos rosados de Margot, el chico sintió algo extraño. Era como si un millón de hilos invisibles lo rodearan, y tiraran de él, atrayéndolo a la chica. Sintió un extraño peso en la espalda, como si alguien lo estuviera empujando para que diera un paso al frente. Kiki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moverse ¿Porqué tenía esa sensación terrible y hermosa al mismo tiempo?

¿Quien era ella? Kiki tenía que saber. La chica volvió a posar sus ojos rosados en él, notando la atención que el pelirrojo le brindaba, y sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo tono rosado de sus ojos. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

-Les van a entrar moscas en la boca, chicos- dijo Chris, burlándose de ambos chicos, sacando a Kiki de sus pensamientos.

Argol no iba a aguantar tonterías de parte de su joven alumno, así que alzó una mano y, ¡zape! De un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, regresó a Arthur a la realidad. El chico se frotó la cabeza.

-Ay… ¡maestro!- se quejó Arthur.

-No es nada cortés quedarte viendo a una chica así- le dijo Argol.

-Pfff…¡por favor!- dijo Edith, quien había estado entrenando cerca de ellos, con un gesto exasperado de sus manos, y luego cruzándose de brazos. Le molestaba la actitud de sus dos amigos.

La chica desconocida pareció darse cuenta de que todos los aprendices la estaban mirando. Miró a su lado, como si hubiera algo ahí que nadie pudiera ver, y luego volvió a mirar a Kiki. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más y dio un paso atrás, ocultándose detrás de su padre. Kiki sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Kiki en voz alta, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, esperando que volviera a asomarse- tengo que saber…-

Chris puso los ojos en blanco. Ya había perdido a su amigo. Edith dejó escapar nuevamente una exclamación reprobatoria y sacudió la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la conversación de los adultos al parecer ya había terminado, y Sofi y Bianca quedaron de reunirse esa noche cerca del hotel donde se quedaban los Blanc para cenar juntas y ponerse al día. Para decepción de Kiki y de Arthur, la chica castaña se fue del Santuario, siguiendo a sus padres. El aprendiz de Aries se hizo a la idea de que más tarde saldría a buscar a la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Kiki, volviéndose hacia Christoffer.

-¿No escuchaste?- dijo Chris- es la sobrina de la señorita Sofi-

-No me refiero a eso, yo…- comenzó Kiki.

-Vamos, ya fue bastante descanso, _Schürzenjäger_ \- dijo Christoffer, tomando a su amigo del brazo y tirando de él- volvamos al entrenamiento-

Kiki miró hacia atrás, mientras que los visitantes del Santuario desaparecían a lo lejos, rumbo a la ciudad. El chico aún sentía esa fuerza invisible que lo empujaba hacia ella. ¡Qué extraño! Christoffer le dio un zape para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Ay, ¿qué fue eso?- se quejó Kiki.

-No te distraigas, o te daré una paliza de nuevo- dijo el chico rubio.

-En tus sueños- dijo el pelirrojo.

x-x-x

 _Museo del Ágora de Atenas_

Camus no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero no tenía más opción que acompañar a Liliwen en su visita al ágora de Atenas. La chica tampoco parecía muy convencida, pero estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había tenido en el mejor de los casos un presentimiento, y en el peor, una premonición, así que tenía que hablar con la única persona que podía ayudarla a entender lo que había pasado.

Su padre, el dios Apolo.

- _Ma cherie_ , ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Camus, no muy convencido.

-Nunca me había pasado algo así- dijo Liliwen- quiero… preguntarle a mi ilustre padre si es algo normal en mí-

-Pues Apolo concedía el don de la profecía a los mortales- dijo el santo dorado, pensativo- quizá tú heredaste ello, porque eres su hija-

Camus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, cosa que siempre sucedía cuando estaban a punto de visitar a su "suegro". Desde aquel incidente en Caernarfon, Apolo le había dicho a su hija que podía hablar con él por medio de su estatua en el museo del Ágora de Atenas. Ya un par de veces Camus había acompañado a Lilu a saludar a su padre, pero esta iba a ser la primera vez que fuera específicamente a preguntarle algo.

Cuando los dos llegaron frente a la estatua, Liliwen tomó una pequeña varita de incienso y la puso a los pies de la estatua de Apolo Patroos, para después tomar la mano de Camus. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos vieron la estatua volver a la vida, y mirar a la chica pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Lilu- dijo Apolo, sonriendo benévolamente, como si estuviera complacido por la presencia de la chica- ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?-

-Ilustre padre- dijo Liliwen, inclinándose levemente- vine a preguntar sobre algo que me sucedió ayer. Tuve una… una rara sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. ¿Fue una premonición?-

La expresión de Apolo, y su reacción a las palabras de su hija, fueron muy graciosas. Abrió los ojos grandemente, se llevó las manos a la boca y saltó de su pedestal al suelo junto a Liliwen y Camus, provocando que todo el museo resonara por el salto, y comenzó a mirar a la chica con curiosidad, caminando a su alrededor. Esa actitud del dios del sol puso muy nervioso a Camus, pero Apolo no dejó de sonreír.

-Awww, mi hijita ya está creciendo, ya eres una señorita- dijo Apolo con un tono cariñoso que Camus había visto muy pocas veces en el dios- tuviste tu primera premonición-

Liliwen se ruborizó casi tanto como sus cabellos por el tono que usó el dios, y bajó la mirada apenada. El santo dorado sonrió levemente.

-Ya te estás haciendo grande, Lilu- añadió el dios, lo cual no mejoró ni un poco el color de la piel de su hija.

-¡Papá!- dijo ella en tono de reproche, muy apenada. Las palabras dichas por Apolo en ese tono paternal sonaban bastante vergonzosas- pero no sé que significa… solo me sentí mal-

-No es nada malo, cariño- le dijo Apolo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- eres mi hija, por supuesto que vas a tener premoniciones, y poco a poco se irán haciendo más claras. Así que la próxima vez que sientas algo como la última vez, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, y el significado se revelará delante de ti-

Liliwen sonrió, y abrazó a su padre. Éste la abrazó de vuelta y la besó en el cabello, antes de regresar a su sitio en el pedestal y quedar inmóvil.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Más tarde_

Shaka suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de Lena de nuevo. La chica ya se encontraba mucho mejor que el día anterior. Apenas ahora le iban a permitir comer, pero si las cosas seguían así, quizá al día siguiente podían dejarla ir a casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Shaka en voz baja a ver que la amazona había vuelto a despertar.

-Tengo hambre- dijo ella. El santo dorado sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que esas son buenas noticias, _pyaar-_ dijo Shaka en voz baja- ¿quieres que te acomode la almohada?-

Y sin esperar respuesta, el santo dorado se inclinó hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse, para acomodar la almohada sobre su espalda, y de nuevo la hizo tumbarse de nuevo sobre ella. Shaka aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Te ves adorable con ese tono pálido en tu piel. ¿O es gris?- dijo Shaka- con esta poca luz no distingo bien los colores-

-Ya verás cuando me pueda levantar, Shaka- siseó Lena, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que…-

-No lo dudo- dijo Shaka, sin dejar de sonreír. Tomó la mesita y la acercó a la cama de Lena, el cual tenía una sopa que no se veía nada apetitosa, pero el chico suspiró, y se esforzó por hacerlo agradable a la chica- mira, quizá un poco de sopa te levante los ánimos. No huele nada mal-

Lena sonrió levemente, y extendió su mano hacia Shaka, tomando suavemente la mejilla del chico con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Lena, pero tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. La chica lo miró con enormes ojos, que comenzaban a humedecerse.

-¿Qué tienes, _pyaar_?- dijo Shaka con cariño, dejando a un lado el plato con sopa, sentándose a su lado en la cama y acariciando su rostro- no estés triste. Te vas a poner bien-

-Perdóname, Shaka- dijo la chica, bajando los ojos y frotándoselos con el dorso de su mano para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas de los ojos- estaba muy asustada cuando te lo dije-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo él.

-El día que te dije que estaba embarazada- dijo Lena, sus mejillas rojas de pena- estaba muy asustada. No era parte… no era lo que yo tenía planeado, y sé que tu tampoco habías pensado que algo así pasaría, pero…- añadió, llevándose las manos al abdomen- quiero que sepas que estoy contenta-

Shaka sonrió, ilusionado, sus ojos brillando de contento, y se inclinó a besarla, justo cuando iba entrando la enfermera para tomarle los signos a Lena y ver si ya había comido lo que le habían llevado. Al ver que no, y que en vez de ello los dos chicos se estaban besando, procedió a regañarlos a ambos, y a salir furiosa, dando un portazo tan pronto como terminó el regaño.

Lena y Shaka se miraron y se echaron a reír.

x-x-x

 _Camino al hotel Plaka, Atenas_

Mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel, Margot sonrió enternecida de que su mamá estuviera tan contenta de haber conocido a su hermana menor, y no paró de hablar de lo agradable que le había parecido la chica, y lo equivocada que estaba su madre, la abuela Du Vallon, de haber pensado mal de ella y haberla convencido de no buscarla. Margot tenía que admitir que incluso ella se había emocionado un poco al conocer a su tía, y sabía que, de todos modos, cenaría con ella en la noche y conocería a sus primitos. Que raro sonaba eso.

Pero había otra cosa que le había llamado la atención de la visita. El chico pelirrojo que había visto en el Santuario. O más específicamente, el misterio de porqué los espíritus lobo se pusieron en guardia tan pronto como sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. No solo Chanteloup, sino también Lowe comenzó a gruñir a la vista de ese chico pelirrojo con traje de entrenamiento.

-Chanteloup- dijo Margot en un susurro mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel, unos pasos atrás de sus padres y hermano. La espíritu lobo había estado mucho más aprensiva desde que habían salido del Santuario de Athena- ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá? Te pusiste muy agresiva-

-Ese muchacho pelirrojo- dijo la espíritu, entrecerrando los ojos- tiene un aura muy extraña. No sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de él-

-¿Mal presentimiento?- preguntó Margot- ¿es una mala persona?-

-No lo sé. No es tan sencillo como ser bueno o malo, Margot- dijo la espíritu lobo- pero sé que algo muy malo va a pasar si ese muchacho se acerca demasiado a ti-

Margot alzó las cejas. Bien, entonces lo que tenía que hacer era muy fácil, ¿no? Solamente mantenerse alejada del sujeto. No era nada difícil, ¿verdad? Solo evitarlo y ya.

-Ten mucho cuidado con él, Margot- dijo Chanteloup.

-No te preocupes, Chanteloup- dijo ella- me mantendré alejada-

x-x-x

 _Territorio Sioux, Wyoming_

Mika miró nerviosamente a los enemigos que los estaban rodeando, y después pasó la mirada por sus propios compañeros de la tribu. Los enemigos no sabían, y no podían saber donde estaba el _Nahimana_. Ninguno de los _Lakotas_ lo sabían.

La chica tragó saliva. Eso no era exactamente cierto. Sí había una persona, un _Lakota_ que conocía esa información. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Mika sabía muy bien quien era quien era la persona que poseía el Corazón del Cielo, y sabía muy bien que no era ninguno de los _Lakotas_ que estaban siendo amenazados. Ella había visto, espiando la tienda de Pequeña Tortuga en medio de la conmoción hacía ocho años, cuando su anciana abuela le dio el _Nahimana_ a esa niña blanca que los había visitado esa vez. Mika lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y sabía que la fuente de ese terrible y hermoso poder estaba a salvo de esos malditos asesinos que tenía enfrente mientras ella se mantuviera en completo silencio.

"Dejaré que crean que uno de nuestra tribu lo tiene", pensó la chica "dejaré que sigan intentando encontrarlo aquí. Mientras tanto, tendremos que seguirles en juego, y además, buscar una manera de liberar a la gente de estos asesinos"

Los líderes enemigos, a quienes Mika había escuchado llamar Emanuelle y Greta, parecían confundidos, y estaban examinando a uno por uno de los Sioux, a ver si encontraban alguna poder que los delatara como los poseedores del Corazón, pero no habían encontrado nada por obvias razones, cosa que los había hecho frustrarse cada vez más y más.

Mika rió al ver los berrinches de frustración que hacía la mujer alemana.

-Tú, mujer- dijo Bellini, señalando a Greta- ven acá-

Mika alzó la mirada, pero no mostró ninguna reacción. Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia ellos, confiada en que no encontrarían nada. Se detuvo frente a Greta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión aburrida. Cuando Greta la examinó con su cosmo, de pronto frunció el entrecejo.

-Tú…- dijo la mujer con una mirada suspicaz- tú no eres normal. Tú lo has visto. Tú sabes donde está el _Nahimana_ -

La expresión de Mika se ensombreció. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Quizá tenía en su persona rastros del _Nahimana_ por haberlo visto cambiar manos. ¡No podía ser! La chica tragó saliva y, tras tomar una piedra del suelo, la lanzó contra Greta y se echó a correr rumbo al bosque evitando a los hombres con las armaduras negras.

-Ella sabe algo- dijo Greta en voz alta, dirigiéndose a sus secuaces mientras miraba a la chica huir- ¡tráiganla!¡Tráiganla de regreso, no me importa que tengan que quemar todo el bosque para encontrarla!-

Mika se introdujo rápidamente entre los árboles del bosque que conocía muy bien desde su infancia, y comenzó a pensar en esconderse cerca de la torre del Diablo, lugar sagrado donde podía pedir ayuda al Gran Espíritu.

Mientras que Mika huía y los enemigos comenzaron a perseguirla, el resto de los Sioux se miraron entre sí. No sabían si Mika tenía o no el _Nahimana_ , pero ninguno de ellos se iba a arriesgar a que la atraparan y se lo quitaran, si esa era la respuesta. Todos los Sioux que estaban siendo vigilados por los hombres portando armaduras se levantaron y comenzaron a atacarlos, principalmente para darle oportunidad a Mika de escaparse.

Greta se volvió a Bellini, alzando las cejas, quien asintió.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieren, eso es lo que les daremos- dijo el italiano, encendiendo su cosmo en un gesto amenazante. Irían por esa mujer, y la obligarían a hablar, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Pyaar (hindi): cariño

Mon amour: (francés) mi amor

Nahimana: (lakota) poder místico

Ma chérie: (francés) querida

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguirme leyendo. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Reacciones

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

V: REACCIONES

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki regresó a entrenar con los otros chicos, bajo la atenta mirada de Mu, quien estaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras los miraba pelear. No había pasado desapercibida a su mirada el súbito interés de su estudiante por la sobrina de Sofi. Prudentemente guardó silencio, pero se enterneció un poco al darse cuenta de que su joven aprendiz ya había crecido. Y tenía hormonas.

Mu sacudió la cabeza levemente, y se concentró en el entrenamiento de los chicos. Después de todo, él se había quedado a cargo de Christoffer mientras que Shaka estuviera en el hospital con su mujer.

Christoffer se había vuelto muy poderoso y, aunque no le gustaba decirlo, había sobrepasado la habilidad de Lydia para pelear. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, pero que fácilmente hubiera podido vencerla. En cambio, el aprendiz de Shaka aún no había logrado sobrepasar a Kiki, quien había comenzado su entrenamiento mucho más pequeño que cualquiera de los dos.

Lydia se quitó su máscara, y se volvió para sonreír a Mu. Con un movimiento rápido, subió a las gradas y se lanzó a abrazar al santo de Aries, quien sonrió también y la abrazó de vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede, Lydi?- preguntó Mu.

-Kiki está muy distraído hoy- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente- Chris le está pateando el trasero. ¿Sabes qué le pasa?-

-Creo que sí…- dijo Mu, sonriendo de nuevo, y se volvió a ella- Lydi, ¿cómo está Afro?-

-Él y Evelyn van a salir juntos esta noche- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas de manera significativa, haciendo sonreír a Mu- así que al parecer me quedaré a cargo del templo de Piscis hasta en la mañana-

Mu también se echó a reír.

-Aioros y Sofi también saldrán esta noche- dijo Mu- y Shaka aún está en el hospital con Lena, así que parece seremos menos en el Santuario-

-¿Oh?- dijo Lydia- ¿a donde van a ir mi hermano y cuñada?-

-Sofi conoció a su hermana mayor, ¿no lo escuchaste?- dijo Mu, y Lydia sacudió la cabeza- ella y Aioros van a cenar con ella y su esposo-

-¿Se llevarán a los mellizos?- preguntó ella.

-Posiblemente- dijo Mu.

Lydia se quedó pensativa. No sabía que Sofi tenía una hermana. Se encogió de hombros, porque la entendía perfectamente: era lindo haber conocido a sus hermanos después de tanto tiempo de creer que era hija única. Mu la había escuchado decir una vez que esa fue la mejor noticia que recibió en toda su vida.

Mu sonrió al recordar ello, y cuando lo hacía notó el raspón en el brazo de Lydia. Extendió su mano para tocarla, pero ella quitó su brazo.

-No es nada- dijo Lydia en voz baja- estoy bien-

Mu asintió levemente. Estaba preocupado, pero su chica sabía lo que podía tolerar.

-Chris se está volviendo muy fuerte- observó Mu.

-Lo sé- dijo ella- pero Kiki aún le gana. Excepto hoy- entrecerró los ojos- ¿porqué está tan distraído?- preguntó de nuevo- esta mañana que lo vi parecía que estaba algo enfermo, ¿no?-

-Quien sabe- dijo Mu, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros- quizá le picó algo…-

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Radamanthys se dirigió a Giudecca casi gruñendo. Detestaba que lo separaran de Victoria y de su hijita, pero esta vez era por un motivo necesario y urgente. Mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio de Hades y comenzaba a subir las escaleras, se encontró con Aiacos, que venía detrás de él, y luego con Minos, quien los alcanzó rápidamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Radamanthys.

-Voy a ver al señor Hades- dijo Minos, su habitual sonrisa completamente ausente. Esta vez tenía una expresión de total y completa preocupación- hay un patrón extraño en los libros de Lune-

-En todos los libros, al parecer- dijo Aiacos a su vez, igualmente preocupado- parece que estamos a punto de presenciar algo grave-

Los tres jueces asintieron y se apresuraron a Giudecca, donde Hades los estaba esperando. Perséfone ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones por ese día, pero el rey del Inframundo detectó que algo no estaba bien, y decidió esperar a que los jueces acudieran a explicarle que era lo que pasaba. Estaba sentado en su trono, con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Los tres?- dijo Hades, alzando las cejas, sorprendido al ver llegar a todos los jueces- ¿qué sucede?-

-Señor Hades, Tokusa y Lune han estado vigilando los cosmos de nuestros enemigos habituales- dijo Aiacos en preocupado- están atacando un campamento de los Sioux en Estados Unidos. Ambos reportan que están interrogando a los miembros de la tribu, y…-

-¿Y?- dijo Hades.

-Y si las cosas siguen así, señor, vamos a tener un genocidio muy pronto- dijo Minos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En Estados Unidos?- dijo Hades, pensativo, y los tres asintieron- ¿están seguros?- los tres asintieron de nuevo- bueno, será mejor que avisen a los santos y a los generales marinos, e ideemos un plan para detenerlos. Si tenemos suerte podremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

Iba a añadir que nada quería más que tener a esos dos malditos en lo más profundo del Tártaro, pero se contuvo. Estaba seguro que los tres jueces pensaban igual que él en ese tema.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki y los otros aprendices terminaron el entrenamiento esa tarde, salieron de la arena del Coliseo y buscaron los cubos de agua para refrescarse. El pelirrojo miró por un momento hacia las gradas, y vio que su maestro estaba mirando el entrenamiento, acompañado de Lydia. Suspiró. Sabía que ese día había hecho el ridículo, y de paso recibido una paliza de parte de Christoffer. ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza?

Oh, sí, justamente sabía donde estaba su cabeza.

-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe quien era esa chica?- dijo Kiki mientras tomaba un poco de agua en el hueco de sus manos y se refrescaba la cara- ¿saben como se llama?-

Christoffer puso los ojos en blanco. A Kiki le había pegado duro. Y no era el único. También Arthur comenzó a mostrar señales de estar interesado en esa chica. El aprendiz de Virgo no pudo sino detectar el inicio de un enorme problema con sus dos amigos, sobre todo porque cada uno se había percatado que el otro estaba interesado en esa chica.

-Creo que escuché que se llamaba Margot- dijo Edith en voz baja, en su habitual tono sabiondo- pero no deberían estarla persiguiendo. Es sobrina de Sofi, y si la hacen enojar, el señor Aioros los va a usar de diana de prácticas-

-Así que se llama Margot…- dijo Kiki, que parecía estar en su mundo. Arthur también estaba poniendo atención.

-Oigan, ¿me están escuchando?- dijo Edith, comenzando a fastidiarse.

Kiki y Arthur no parecieron escuchar lo que dijo la chica. Christoffer puso cara de circunstancias, pero le guiñó un ojo a la amazona. Ya verían si se metían en problemas por no haberla escuchado.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación (y las ensoñaciones de Kiki y de Arthur). Era Argol de Perseo, y venía acompañado de Hadi.

-¿Qué tanto hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó el santo de plata. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Argol se volvió a Arthur- tienes que ir a darte una ducha, Arthur, vamos a salir a la ciudad esta noche-

-¿Porqué, maestro?- dijo el chico.

-El señor Aioros nos pidió que algunos de nosotros lo acompañáramos, va a ir a cenar con la familia de la hermana de Sofi, y van a llevar a los mellizos- dijo Argol- quiere que estemos cerca, en caso de que los enemigos intenten atacar-

Todos los presentes pudieron ver que a Arthur se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo. Cuando Christoffer vio que Kiki iba a decir algo, el aprendiz de Virgo intento en vano detenerlo.

-Señor Argol, ¿le molestaría mucho si yo también los acompaño? Necesito el ejercicio- dijo el pelirrojo- si mi maestro me da permiso de ir con ustedes, quiero decir-

Argol se sorprendió de aquel ofrecimiento del aprendiz de Aries. Alzó las cejas, extrañado, y evaluó al pelirrojo con la mirada por algunos segundos, preguntándose cuál sería el interés del chico, pero finalmente se cruzó de brazos, sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Argol- si Mu no tiene inconveniente, por supuesto que puedes venir-

Kiki sonrió ampliamente, y la decepción en la expresión de Arthur fue evidente, pero el santo de Perseo no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

-A las ocho, en la entrada del Santuario- dijo Argol- no llegues tarde-

El santo de Perseo se fue a su casa, seguido de Arthur. Edith también se despidió, y se fue al recinto de las amazonas a buscar a June, quien se había quedado a cargo de ella mientras que Lena estuviera en el hospital. Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Chris se volvió a Kiki con una expresión preocupada.

-Kiki, sé prudente por favor, recuerda que al señor Aioros no…- comenzó el chico, pero el pelirrojo no estaba escuchando. Christoffer suspiró largamente y se frotó la frente, intentando suprimir las ganas de darle un zape.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Saga y Cecy habían sobrevivido a cuidar a los mellizos de Aioros más temprano, quizá porque ambos tenían ya mucha experiencia cuidando a sus respectivos sobrinos.

Esa tarde Cecy estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala del templo de Géminis con su computadora en el regazo, tomando una gran taza de café y terminando algunos reportes en su computadora para entregarlos al día siguiente en el trabajo. Saga le había dicho que saldría esa noche a acompañar a la familia de Aioros, pues cenarían con la hermana de Sofi, y quería asegurarse de que los gemelos estuvieran a salvo. La chica se había resignado a pasar esa tarde sola, cuando vio que alguien la estaba acompañando.

-¿Kostas?- dijo la chica, sorprendida de encontrar al niño ahí- ¿qué sucede?¿qué haces aquí?-

-Mi maestro también va a acompañar a tía Sofi- dijo Kostas, mirándola tímidamente- me dijo que esperara aquí a que regresaran- levantó la mirada, como si quisiera ver lo que estaba haciendo la chica- ¿puedo ver que haces?-

Cecy sonrió levemente, y dio un par de palmadas al sitio vacío en el sofá donde ella estaba sentada para invitar al pequeño a sentarse ahí. El niño sonrió, se sentó junto a ella, y miró interesado la pantalla.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Kostas.

-Es trabajo del museo- le dijo Cecy- estoy traduciendo los textos de algunas fotografías-

-¿Quien es él?- preguntó el niño, señalando la imagen de un dios en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Él es Zeus- dijo la chica, señalando al dios, y luego señaló a otro, uno que tenía un sol detrás de él- y mira, él es Apolo, el papá de Liliwen-

Kostas sonrió al reconocer al dios. Sí, alguna vez había ido al Santuario, sobre todo cuando Artemisa aún perseguía a Liliwen.

-¿Y ella es la señorita Athena?- preguntó Kostas, señalando una diosa, pero reconociendo el báculo de Athena en la imagen.

-Muy bien- sonrió Cecy. Kostas sonrió, orgulloso. La chica le sonrió y lo rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma. El niño no se resistió, al contrario, abrazó a Cecy con tanto cariño que la chica se enterneció.

Cuando Saga se estaba preparando para salir, encontró a Cecy concentrada en su trabajo, mientras que distraídamente revolvía los cabellos de Kostas mientras que él estaba dormido en su regazo. El chico sonrió ampliamente, y suspiró antes de acercarse.

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo Saga, inclinándose para besar a Cecy en la mejilla- nos vemos más tarde-

-Cuídate, Saga- dijo Cecy, levantando la vista y sonriéndole.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante en el hotel Plaka, Atenas_

Esa noche, Aioros asistió con su familia a cenar con la familia de la hermana de Sofi. Ahora que la volvía a ver, Bianca tenía una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sofi, y no le sorprendería que, a diferencia del cabello, podrían pasar una por la otra. Jérémie era un chico alto y delgado, rubio y usaba gafas delante de sus ojos rosados. La hija de Bianca, Margot, había heredado el tono claro de los cabellos de su mamá, y los ojos rosados de su papá. Tenía un aire agradable, aunque parecía distraída y estar en su propio mundo, aunque era amable e inteligente cuando se dirigían a ella. El pequeño, Rémy, prácticamente era idéntico a su papá, excepto por los lentes.

Y hablando de Rémy, el pequeño estaba muy interesado en los mellizos, sus primos, bajándose del regazo de su papá y mirándolos de cerca.

Aioros sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando lo notó. Kiki, el aprendiz que Aries que había ido a apoyarlos con la vigilancia, estaba intentando asomarse para verlos mejor. El santo alzó las cejas por un segundo, pero casi de inmediato entendió lo que estaba pasando.

No solo Aioros se dio cuenta, sino también Margot se dio cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo que había visto en la mañana estaba intentando para mirarlos.

-Eh… ¿tío Aioros?- dijo Margot tímidamente. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, se ruborizó, pero pronto se le pasó al ver a Aioros sonriéndole amablemente también. El santo de Sagitario no tenía sobrinos de verdad, así que era agradable escuchar la frase.

-¿Dime?- dijo él.

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos de allá?- preguntó la chica, aunque intentaba parecer lo menos interesada posible- los vi… en el Santuario antes-

Aioros volvió a mirar. Kiki no estaba solo, estaba también con Arthur, el nuevo aprendiz de Argol.

-El chico rubio de cabello largo se llama Arthur, es el nuevo aprendiz de Perseo- dijo Aioros, sin quitar la vista de encima de los dos chicos- y el chico pelirrojo es el aprendiz de Aries, se llama Kiki-

Margot volvió a mirar, y su mirada cruzó con la de Kiki por un momento. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente y quitó la mirada. Aioros rió en voz baja, y la chica le lanzó una mirada mortificada. El santo dorado le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla. No tenía porque avergonzarse, Kiki se había vuelto un chico fuerte y musculoso, y guapo a los ojos de algunas de las aprendices.

-Oye, tranquila- dijo Aioros- Kiki es un buen chico, y creo que le caíste bien-

La chica después volvió su mirada a Lowe que, invisible, se había acercado a la mesa a olfatear a Aioros y a Sofi, y parecía ronronear de contento después. Margot sonrió: sus nuevos tíos parecían ser buenas personas, según los estándares de los espíritus lobo.

-¿Porqué no me buscaste antes?- preguntó Sofi a su hermana.

-Mi mamá no me lo permitió- dijo Bianca, algo apenada, me dejé influenciar por lo que dijo-

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nada buena- dijo Bianca- que tú y tu mamá nos habían reemplazado. Y que no querrías conocerme-

-Curioso- dijo Sofi, sonriendo levemente- mi mamá me había dicho lo mismo…-

Al notar que su mamá y Sofi seguirían platicando de su abuelo y de sus respectivas madres, Margot recargó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, un poco aburrida. Al parecer Rémy también se aburrió de la conversación, porque salió corriendo hacia el jardín del restaurante, riendo al ver que había otros niños. Margot se disculpó de la mesa, sorprendiendo a Aioros por sus modales, y se levantó a buscar a su hermanito.

-Rémy- dijo Margot, tratando de alcanzarlo- regresa, sabes que a mamá no le gusta que salgas corriendo así-

Rémy seguía corriendo, al parecer persiguiendo unas lucecitas de colores, hasta que casi chocó con las piernas de un chico. Margot, que iba detrás de él, se detuvo a unos pasos. Levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta que era uno de los aprendices del Santuario, el chico pelirrojo. Kiki se inclinó para detener a Rémy de un bracito, evitando que se cayera de espaldas al piso por el impulso que llevaba.

-Ten cuidado, pequeño- dijo Kiki con voz amable, y levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Margot había seguido al niño. El aprendiz se puso casi tan rojo como su cabello al ver a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad. Tragó saliva, y apenas una palabra pudo salir de su boca- hola-

-Hola- dijo Margot, sonriendo- tú eres uno de los aprendices del Santuario, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, señorita- dijo el chico, inclinando levemente su cabeza, con su piel sumamente roja. ¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo se le quitaba el color rojo de la cara? Respiró hondo, luchando para su lengua pronunciara las palabras correctamente- me llamo Kiki, aprendiz de Aries-

-Me llamo Margot- sonrió la chica, un poco menos apenada que él, pero con un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas- es un gusto conocerte, Kiki-

-Lo mismo digo, Margot- dijo Kiki, sonriendo ampliamente y llevándose la mano nerviosamente a sus cabellos rojos, como siempre había hecho. Ese gesto hizo que Margot ampliara su sonrisa.

A Rémy pareció darle un ataque de timidez, y se aferró a la falda de Margot, La chica le acarició los cabellos, y se volvió de nuevo a Kiki.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que eres aprendiz en el Santuario?- dijo la chica.

-Casi desde que nací fui aprendiz del maestro Mu de Aries- dijo él, frotándose las manos y creando nuevamente luces de colores que hicieron reír a Rémy, provocando que el pequeño saliera de su escondite detrás de la falda de su hermana y corriera alrededor de ambos, brincando para alcanzar las bonitas luces. Margot sonrió mientras seguía con la vista a su hermano.

-Ayer vi el Santuario. Creo que tienes suerte de vivir en un sitio tan lindo- dijo Margot, sonriendo- ha sido una de las vistas más hermosas que he tenido en mucho tiempo-

Kiki no dejó de sonreír.

-¿Has viajado mucho?- preguntó el pelirrojo. La chica asintió.

-He estado en 76 países distintos- dijo Margot, sonriendo orgullosa- mis papás hacen reportajes de casi todos los países del mundo-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Kiki, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido- ¿76? Vaya…-

Margot rió en voz baja. Era cierto, desde muy pequeña sus papás la habían llevado a todos sus viajes, y se consideraba muy afortunada en ese aspecto. Kiki, por su parte, siguió sonriendo, y al ver que Rémy se alejó un poco, jugando con las luces, el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia Margot.

-Hay más lugares lindos en Atenas- dijo Kiki en un intento para seguir conversando con ella- además del Santuario de Athena, quiero decir-

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres…?¿No quisieras que pase por ti mañana para llevarte a conocer la ciudad? Puedo mostrarte algunos sitios hermosos de Atenas, y la aldea de Rodorio también-

Margot borró su sonrisa de pronto, sobre todo al escuchar a Lowe gruñendo por lo bajo. ¿Qué le había dicho Chanteloup? Que los espíritus lobo tenían una mala espina sobre ese chico. ¡Lástima! En lo poco que ambos acababan de charlar, no le había caído nada mal. Pero había prometido que se mantendría alejada. Y además, no podía, su amiga ya estaba en Grecia, y le había prometido que pasaría el día con ella.

-Oh… lo lamento mucho. Mi mejor amiga, Louise, ya me invitó a salir con ella a conocer la ciudad- dijo Margot con una expresión un poco apenada.

Kiki estaba decepcionado, pero hizo un esfuerzo en disimularlo. ¡Mala suerte! Ese pretexto de acompañarla a conocer la ciudad era bastante bueno. Sabía que Mu no tendría inconveniente si le explicaba la situación. En fin, tendría que pensar en otra cosa para volverla a ver.

-Ah… bueno, supongo que entonces nos veremos por ahí- dijo Kiki, intentando no parecer muy decepcionado.

-Sí, tal vez. Eso me gustaría- dijo Margot, sonriendo también, y tomando la mano de su hermanito, intentando ignorar los gruñidos de Lowe que habían comenzado a fastidiarla- me dio gusto conocerte, Kiki. Vamos, Rémy, mamá nos llama-

-También me dio gusto conocerte- dijo el pelirrojo.

Tras sonreír a Kiki, Margot regresó rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus papás y tíos. Kiki se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaban. Una vez que entró de nuevo al restaurante y desapareció de su vista, el pelirrojo suspiró, contento, y apoyó la espalda en la pared, con todo y su enorme sonrisa de idiota.

¡Le encantaba! Simple y sencillamente la chica le había encantado. Era una chica de lo más bonita, y era dulce, tierna y… algo llamó su atención.

Arthur, quien no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, se había puesto rojo de furia y, olvidando por completo de que se suponía que solo tenía que vigilar a la familia de Aioros, y quizá le salió un poco de su viejo orgullo pirata, y se apresuró a correr detrás de Margot y detenerla de un brazo antes de que llegara a la mesa con su familia, haciéndola volverse a él asustada y un poco ruborizada. Lowe ni siquiera gruñó, sino movió la cola alegremente, como si fuera a divertirse con ese intercambio.

-Eh… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas confundida y tirando levemente de su brazo para que la soltara. Ese chico era otro de los aprendices del Santuario, pero no le había gustado mucho esa manera de acercarse a ella.

-Solo quería saludar a la chica linda que acabo de ver, _love_ \- dijo Arthur, sonriendo ampliamente y guiñándole un ojo- me llamo Arthur-

Margot parpadeó, algo incómoda y sin entender bien que estaba pasando. ¿Era un intento de coqueteo? No sabía, pero mejor regresaba con sus padres.

-Ah, mucho gusto…- dijo ella, sin saber como reaccionar. Lowe parecía estar burlándose de la situación- discúlpame, tengo que regresar con mi familia-

-Por supuesto, fue un gusto en conocerte- dijo el chico.

Margot se despidió haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, sin saber que pensar de lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó a donde estaba su familia se sentó a la mesa, y sentó a Rémy en su regazo. Aioros, que no se había perdido detalle de lo que había pasado, le sonrió amablemente y le guiñó un ojo de nuevo. Margot le devolvió la sonrisa. Su nuevo tío le caía muy bien.

-¿Dónde estaban, Margot?- preguntó Bianca al verla regresar a la mesa.

-Rémy salió al jardín, mamá- dijo la chica- no pasa nada, solo quería jugar-

Sofi y Aioros, quienes a pesar de estar cuidando a los mellizos y charlando habían visto a lo lejos el intercambio entre Kiki y Margot, y después con Arthur, se miraron entre sí y sonrieron divertidos.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Valentine se cruzó de brazos, se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró sin dejar de sonreír mientras esperaba sus órdenes del juez de Wyvern. Radamanthys había dejado su sapuri en su oficina, y caminó de su habitación hacia la oficina de Valentine con la nena en sus brazos, quien no paraba de reír y vocalizar mientras caminaban.

El lugarteniente de Caína sonrió al ver llegar a su jefe con la pequeña.

-Buenos días, señor Radamanthys y señorita Lucy- dijo Valentine, levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose levemente. Radamanthys sonrió.

-Buenos días, Valentine- dijo el juez- tengo órdenes para ti. Necesito que vayas con Lune y Tokusa a Estados Unidos, en una misión urgente-

-¿Oh?- dijo Valentine, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-No, pero creemos que algo malo está a punto de pasar- dijo Radamanthys- creemos que nuestros viejos enemigos van a atacar el campamento de los Sioux de Wyoming. No podemos permitir que causen un genocidio-

Valentine alzó las cejas. ¿Los sioux? ¿Qué era eso?¿cómo se come? El espectro miró a su jefe, y vio la seriedad en su expresión, por lo que Valentine asintió gravemente.

-Por supuesto, señor, partiré en seguida- dijo el espectro, haciéndose tronar los nudillos- pero… ¿porqué va a ir Tokusa? No es Violate quien nos acompaña cuando nos mandan a Lune y a mí?-

-Violate aún se recupera de su herida de hace uno par de meses- dijo Radamanthys, quien se veía mucho menos amenazante que de costumbre vestido de civil y con la pequeña vestida de rosado en sus brazos- ella quería ir también, pero Aiacos no la dejó-

Valentine sonrió. Lástima que no iría Violate, pero sabía que no debían meterse con Aiacos y sus aprensiones con la chica. Además, no le molestaba llevar a Tokusa.

-Bueno, entonces parto enseguida, señor Radamanthys- dijo Valentine, inclinándose levemente- con su permiso, señorita Lucy-

Y el espectro se puso su sapuri y salió apresuradamente para encontrare con los otros dos espectros, y regresar al mundo humano para llevar a cabo su misión. Quedándose solo con su nena, Radamanthys se dio media vuelta y regresó a sus habitaciones.

-Vamos, Lucy, tienes cara de que no falta mucho para que te dé hambre- dijo Radamanthys mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso.

-¿Agu?- dijo Lucy, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos.

Radamanthys se fue caminando por los pasillos de Caína como papá pavorreal.

x-x-x

 _Territorio Sioux, Wyoming, Estados Unidos_

Greta se limpió la sangre de la comisura de la boca y sonrió maléficamente. A pesar de que los Sioux se habían levantado contra ellos y habían peleado valientemente y con todas sus fuerzas, no eran rivales para un grupo de personas, usando su cosmo para atacarlos sin piedad, todo para alcanzar a uno de ellos.

Los Sioux no sabían que secreto tenía Mika, pero si existía la mínima probabilidad de que la chica supiera donde estaba el _Nahimana,_ todos se habían unido para defenderla y evitar que la atraparan para obligarla a revelar su secreto.

Cuando los Sioux fueron derrotados, Mika sacó su cuchillo e intentó atravesarse el cuello con él, pero dos hombres con armaduras la detuvieron. Takoda, el esposo de Mika, también intentó silenciarla, tomando su arco y flecha e intentar dispararle, y aunque lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos, no se detuvo hasta que otros de los hombres lo detuvieron.

Mika y Takoda fueron llevados a rastras hacia la cabaña donde Bellini y Greta se estaban quedando. Los hombres les habían quitado las armas, y los habían atado con cuerdas a la pared de la cabaña.

Horas más tarde, ambos chicos sioux estaban muy golpeados, cubiertos de quemaduras azules y ensangrentados, pero ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una sola palabra, y guardaban obstinado silencio a las preguntas de los dos extranjeros sobre el _Nahimana_.

-Detente, Greta- dijo Bellini, deteniendo la mano de la mujer alemana antes de que golpeara de nuevo a Mika- la necesitamos con vida para encontrar esa cosa-

Greta gruñó, pero no volvió a golpearla. Mika permaneció en su obstinado silencio.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Greta en su propio idioma, comenzando a desesperarse, y mirando furiosa la mirada cansada y, a la vez, sonriente de Mika, como si la chica la estuviera retando a hacer lo peor que se le ocurriera, y ni así lograría sacarle una palabra. La única vez que ella quitó su mirada desafiante fue cuando comenzaron a golpear a Takoda, pero aún así no dijo una palabra.

Era de esperarse, ambos sabían que mantener en secreto la localización del _Nahimana_ era mucho más importante que la vida de cualquiera de ellos dos. Y eso le había quedado claro a Bellini: ninguno hablaría para salvarse a sí mismo, o al otro.

Entonces, tenía que encontrar otra manera de sacar el secreto de ella.

Los sioux eran un pueblo valiente, una tribu de guerreros. Pero si había algo con lo que podía quebrar el valor de esa chica era con miedo y con terror. Y Bellini sabía exactamente a quien recurrir para lograr quebrarla.

-Basta, Greta- dijo Bellini, cuando vio a la mujer tomar a Mika del cuello- tomemos a la chica y vayámonos de aquí. Creo que nada de lo que hagamos va a poder quebrarla, pero nuestros amos podrán hacerlo, y la obligarán a hablar-

Greta lo miró, interrogante, pero pronto entendió de qué estaba hablando su compañero.

-Tienes razón- dijo Greta, acercándose a Mika y forzándola a levantarse del suelo- levántate, pedazo de basura. Te arrepentirás de no haber hablado, y haberte salvado de este sufrimiento, y el que te espera-

Mika volvió sus ojos a Greta, y sintió algo de miedo al ver la sonrisa de la malvada mujer, pero persistió en su silencio.

-Bien, nos vamos de regreso a Grecia- dijo Greta de pronto a los guardias- y nos llevaremos a esta mujer-

-Pero señora, ¿qué haremos con este chico?- dijo uno de los guardias, señalando a Takoda- ¿y con el resto de la tribu?-

-Mátenlos a todos- dijo Greta- no nos sirven-

Mika palideció, y trató de soltarse de Greta, pero no lo logró. De un empujón, la pasó a uno de los guardias, quien la golpeó en la cabeza para hacerla perder la conciencia. Entre dos guardias la alzaron en brazos, y Greta y Bellini desaparecieron junto con ellos.

El único guardia que se quedó en la cabaña sacó su espada, y se preparó para asesinar con él a Takoda, y después saldría a avisar a sus demás compañeros que tenían que exterminar a todos los Sioux que pudieran. El hombre levantó la vista, y Takoda cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Un arma, al parecer un látigo, se enredó alrededor de la mano derecha del hombre, y le tumbó la espada. Se escucharon dos golpes sordos, y el hombre cayó al suelo, En vez de su atacante, Takoda vio a tres chicos usando armaduras oscuras también, parecidas, pero diferente a la de los enemigos que había visto previamente.

-¿Quienes…?- dijo Takoda.

-No salgas de aquí- dijo uno de los tres recién llegados, que era Tokusa, mientras desataba al chico- aún es peligroso. Vamos a patear el trasero a los enemigos. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Gracias- dijo el nativo americano- estoy bien-

-¡Por Hades!- exclamó Tokusa, preocupado- por supuesto que no estás bien. No te muevas-

Takoda intentó levantarse, y Tokusa lo empujó para evitar que se levantara.

-No, no te muevas- dijo el espectro- cuando terminemos con los enemigos atenderemos tus heridas-

Los espectros, que eran Tokusa, Lune y Valentine, salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a pelear contra los enemigos. Takoda los miró, sorprendido de verlos pelear, tan poderosos como los malvados que se habían llevado a Mika. Hizo una mueca. Si hubieran llegado un par de minutos antes…

Takoda sacudió la cabeza, y tomó su arco y flechas. Estaba terriblemente herido, pero no iba a dejar que los tres recién llegados fueran los únicos en vencer a los enemigos. Terminaría con ellos, y después buscaría a Mika. Después de todo, mejor si sus enemigos eran poderosos: así no tendría ningún remordimiento en acabar con ellos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: La Pelea

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

VI: LA PELEA

 _Habitación de Hotel_

Cuando Margot y su familia regresaron a su habitación del hotel, la chica compartía la emoción de su mamá al haber conocido a sus parientes. Su tía, Sofi, era amable y divertida. Tenía un humor increíble, y tanto ella como su mamá se sorprendieron de lo normal que era a pesar de tener diabetes. Cuando les llevaron el postre, ella solo había oprimido algunos botones en su bomba antes de comerlo sin ninguna vergüenza, y arrugó la nariz cuando le insinuaron que no podía comer eso. Su tío Aioros era, por describirlo con una sola palabra, genial. Habían escuchado del abuelo que era un soldado, pero no, ¡era un santo de Athena! Y seguramente uno bastante épico.

Margot había escuchado sobre los santos de Athena en la escuela en alguna ocasión, pero jamás pensó que estaría emparentada con uno. El chico era alto, muy bien parecido, con una sonrisa amable casi permanente, y Margot se encontró pensando todas esas cosas de sus nuevos tíos. Sonrió levemente.

Sobre los mellizos, ambos eran lindísimos. Por lo que la tía Sofi le dijo, los dos estaban acostumbrados a pasar de un par de brazos a otro regularmente en el Santuario, ya que los pequeños tenían una gran cantidad de tíos adoptivos y autoproclamados ahí, y cuando Margot los tomó, uno por uno, se acomodaron contentos y sonrieron. Cuando cargó a Carina, algo gracioso sucedió. Margot sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón, y había escuchado a Chanteloup ronroneando contenta a su lado, y Lowe se había echado al suelo, moviendo la cola.

Y luego estaban esos dos aprendices.

Primero estaba Kiki, el chico pelirrojo. Estaba pensando en él cuando Margot suspiró con una sonrisa un poco boba para sus estándares. Sacudió la cabeza. El chico era más alto que ella, tenía impresionantes ojos azules y cabellos rojo que más bien parecían estar en llamas. El chico tenía una mirada y una expresión amable, sobre todo fue muy lindo con Rémy, distrayéndolo con las luces para que no saliera corriendo, y con ella misma. No sabía porqué, pero a pesar de que Lowe y Chanteloup se la pasaban gruñendo cuando el pelirrojo estaba cerca, Margot sentía que no había nada que temer con él. Era algo extraño que no podía describir.

Y Arthur. Bueno, el chico inglés la cohibió un poquito, sobre todo por la manera en la que la había abordado, y como la había llamado, pero el hecho de que la llamara "love" no pasó desapercibido para ella. También era extremadamente bien parecido, sus cejas pobladas lo hacían verse mucho más serio, su cabello largo amarrado en una cola, y un arete colgando de su oreja izquierda. Parecía, pensó riendo, un sexy chico malo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella tenía un novio de regreso en Normandía. No debía estar pensando en otros chicos, por más guapos, apuestos y… ¡arggg! Margot se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ante la divertida mirada de su papá.

-¿Qué pasa, Margot?- dijo Jérémie- ¿no puedes decidir cuál de esos chicos te gusta más?-

-¡Papá!- exclamó Margot en tono de reproche- ¡claro que no estoy pensando en eso!-

-Quizá deberías- dijo su padre- esos dos chicos parecen a punto de agarrarse a golpes por competir por ti. Y sirve que te deshaces de ese cabeza hueca que llamas tu novio-

-¡Papá!- reclamó Margot de nuevo. Jérémie se echó a reír.

-Ya, no te enojes, _ma petite_ \- dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿podrías bajar a pedir algunas almohadas? Anoche Rémy se cayó de la cama-

-Claro- dijo Margot, sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación, incluso olvidando su teléfono celular en su bolso.

La chica se dirigió a los elevadores y oprimió el botón repetidas veces. Una parte de ella deseaba que sus tíos aún estuvieran ahí. No solo ellos, sino también los chicos del Santuario. Seguramente lo estarían, aún no pasaba mucho tiempo. Sonrió levemente cuando entró al elevador y cerró la puerta. Ésta se abrió en el lobby, y la chica salió.

Y como lo había previsto, Kiki se había quedado atrás, al parecer Aioros le había pedido que se encargara de liquidar los costos del restaurante. La chica sonrió levemente cuando se acercó al mostrador, y Kiki sonrió también, agradablemente sorprendido al verla ahí.

-Hola- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y rieron un poco sonrojados.

-Creí que ya te habías ido a dormir- dijo Kiki.

-Mis padres me mandaron por un par de almohadas- dijo Margot, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreírle. ¡Por los dioses! A Kiki le encantaba esa sonrisa- mi hermanito se rueda en la cama y se cae, y hay que ponerle almohadas para que no se caiga-

Kiki siguió sonriendo sin saber que decir mientras que Margot pedía las almohadas al encargado, y éste se apresuraba a ir por ellas.

-Y dime- dijo Kiki por fin- ¿a donde planeas ir mañana con tu amiga?-

-Oh- dijo Margot- no estoy muy segura de lo que Louise tiene planeado. Dijo que iríamos a la Acrópolis, obviamente, y algunos otros sitios. Y al final, supongo que al barrio de Plaka- rió en voz baja- ella lo describió como "un día de acción y aventura". Y conociéndola, sé que no bromea-

-Oh, el barrio de Plaka es muy lindo, lleno de colores- dijo Kiki, pensativo- estoy seguro de que te va a gustar mucho. Si acaso se llegan a aburrir, no duden en llamarme. Les puedo mostrar otros sitios menos conocidos de la ciudad. Digo, si quieren-

-Eso me gustaría mucho, Kiki- dijo Margot.

-O si quieres- añadió Kiki, como no queriendo la cosa- si quieres, podemos salir un rato en la noche. Si te queda un poco de tiempo, quiero decir-

Margot lo evaluó con la mirada unos momentos, manteniendo una expresión seria y pensativa que puso nervioso al pelirrojo. La chica finalmente sonrió y asintió, ilusionada por lo que había dicho el chico. Iba a decir algo más cuando el encargado regresó con las almohadas.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo Margot al encargado, y luego se volvió hacia Kiki- me gustaría mucho eso también. Si quieres, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo-

-Me parece bien- dijo Kiki, sonriendo también mientras veía a Margot abrazar las almohadas contra ella misma- nos vemos mañana-

Margot asintió, y se apresuró a los elevadores. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Cuando la chica desapareció al cerrarse las puertas, Kiki se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se giró sobre sí mismo, con una felicidad que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar. Vio que Argol y los demás se estaban retirando ya, y corrió a alcanzarlos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del elevador, Margot recargó la espalda contra la pared y abrazó las almohadas con más fuerza, sin borrar su sonrisa. ¡El chico la había invitado a salir otra vez! Quizá… quizá no sería tan mala idea darse la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas y caminó hacia su habitación, pensó un poco en Hugo. ¡Vaya! Parecían años desde que había hablado con él. Además, si salía con Kiki, como amigos, no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí?

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco más tarde_

Argol no era un santo feliz. Si bien durante la cena había comenzado a pensar que había sido una muy mala idea llevar consigo a Arthur o permitir que Kiki los acompañara, de regreso al Santuario lo confirmó perfectamente. Esos dos aprendices no pararon de mirarse con odio desde que dejaron el restaurante hasta que llegaron a los terrenos del Santuario.

El santo de plata suspiró sonoramente y puso los ojos en blanco. Finalmente, eran adolescentes. ¿Porqué tenían que interesarse en perseguir la misma falda?

A pesar de que ya era bien entrada la noche cuando regresaron al Santuario, Argol les ordenó que recogieran los equipos de entrenamiento que los aprendices habían dejado regados en los terrenos, y se llevó a Hadi con él. Arthur se volvió a Kiki, quien acababa de encontrarse a Chris y a Edith, y comenzaron a recoger el material. Mientras lo hacían, Arthur le dio un codazo "involuntario" al aprendiz de Aries.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, mocoso?- le dijo Kiki en un tono molesto.

-Estás en mi camino- siseó Arthur.

-Estoy trabajando, igual que tú- dijo el pelirrojo, entrecerrando los ojos- tú eres el que está en mi camino-

-Yo la vi primero- dijo de pronto el inglés, dándole un empujón con ambas manos- aléjate de Margot-

Kiki parpadeó, Edith se cruzó de brazos, y Christoffer estuvo a punto de palmearse la cara. ¿Tanto problema por una chica? Si supiera que no tendría consecuencias, se pondría en ese momento a patear los traseros de ambos. Pero bueno, no quería causar más problemas de los que ya había.

Finalmente Kiki salió de su sorpresa.

-Mira, niño nuevo, yo fui quien la vio primero- dijo el pelirrojo, devolviendo el empujón que Arthur le había dado- y si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a dejarme en paz y te vas a alejar de ella-

-Ni de broma, zanahora- siseó Arthur.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de golpearse, pero Christoffer intervino, rodeándolos a ambos en esferas de energía por un segundo. Ambos le dirigieron miradas asesinas al aprendiz de Virgo, pero no tuvieron más opción que calmarse. Cuando Chris los liberó de las esferas de energía, Edith procedió a darles sendos zapes a cada uno de ellos.

-Auch- dijo el rubio.

-Ay…- se quejó Kiki- Edith, ¿porqué…?-

-Porque ustedes dos son un par de tarados- dijo Edith, molesta y levantando el brazo para darles otra ronda de zapes, que afortunadamente para ellos Christoffer la atajó y se lo impidió- ¡ah!¡Suéltame, Chris!-

-Lo que Edith quiere decir, muy a su manera- dijo Christoffer, mientras intentaba evitar que la amazona pateara a sus dos amigos- es que ambos tengan cuidado. Están metiéndose, y metiendo a la pobre chica, en problemas. Dejen de pelear, ¡son futuros santos de Athena, por todos los dioses!-

Los chicos se tranquilizaron, pero siguieron mirándose con odio. Los aprendices terminaron el encargo, y cada uno regresó a sus habitaciones para dormir.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Shaka sonrió aliviado al escuchar las noticias del médico después de revisar a Lena y confirmar que ella y el bebé estaban sanos y bien, y que la daría de alta esa misma mañana. La amazona estaba muy agradecida al respecto, pues realmente odiaba la comida de hospital, y no había podido dormir bien por las alarmas y ruidos a su alrededor.

-Gracias por todo, doctor- dijo Shaka al médico, cuando éste le entregó la receta con un par de medicamentos, y Lena aprovechaba para cambiar la molesta bata de hospital por su propia ropa.

-Es en serio- dijo Lena, ajustándose su blusa y mirando con desdén la fea bata que se acababa de quitar, que ahora se encontraba sobre la cama de hospital- hay un lugar especial en el infierno para quien inventó estas batas. ¡No son nada practicas!-

Shaka se echó a reír.

-No lo sé, son un poco reveladoras, ¿no crees? Yo creo que te ves linda con una de ella- dijo Shaka con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

-Arggg- dijo Lena, frustrada, y estuvo a punto de darle un zape. Falló, y casi tropezó, pero el santo de Virgo la atrapó antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Ten cuidado, _pyaar-_ dijo Shaka, dejando de sonreír por un momento mientras la sujetaba con firmeza para que no cayera- no querrás que te vuelvan a internar-

-Perdón- dijo Lena, apenada- no tengo el mismo equilibrio, y eso que la panza aún no me crece tanto-

Shaka sonrió y la besó repetidamente en el cuello antes de soltarla, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas que eso le provocaba. Lena se trenzó rápidamente el cabello y tomó su máscara, mientras que el santo dorado terminaba de empacar la maleta de su chica.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, Lena le sonrió y tomó el brazo de Shaka, para salir juntos rumbo al Santuario. Esperaban que sus respectivos aprendices no hubieran dado muchos problemas.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Plaka, Atenas_

Esa mañana, Bianca se levantó temprano, y aún estaba muy emocionada por haber encontrado a su hermanita y haber charlado con ella la noche anterior. Oh, ya le diría a su mamá que se había equivocado por completo todo ese tiempo sobre Sofi. Su hermana menor era dulce y amable, y una parte de ella se arrepintió de no haber ido a buscarla hacía todos esos años, cuando se había enterado de que tenía una media hermana.

-Me da gusto que hayamos visto a tu hermana anoche, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Jérémie, sonriendo- podemos estar en contacto con ellos, y visitarnos mutuamente en el futuro-

-Así es- sonrió Bianca, mientras terminaba de vestirse- oh, Jérémie, ¡mi hermana es tan linda! Es todo lo que esperaba que fuera-

-Y su esposo es un chico muy agradable también- dijo Jérémie- se ve que está muy enamorado-

-Mi papá también estaba equivocado al respecto de Sofi- dijo Bianca, pensativa- él decía que para estas alturas, Sofi no se podría valer por sí misma, por su enfermedad. ¡Y mírala ahora! Casada, con los mellizos, como si no tuviera nada. ¡Vaya! No sabes lo contenta que estoy-

Jérémie la abrazó. Claro que sí sabía lo contenta que estaba. ¡Su mujer no había parado de hablar de ello desde la noche anterior! Pero él mismo estaba feliz por ella. Después de escucharla por un rato más, Jérémie se aclaró la garganta.

-Vamos, nos quedan pocos días en este viaje- dijo Jérémie, tomando su cámara fotográfica- tenemos que ir a varios sitios a tomar fotografías. ¿Dónde está Margot?-

Bianca puso los ojos en blanco.

-Louise y sus padres también están en Atenas- dijo la mujer- Louise pasó temprano por Margot-

Jérémie sonrió. Louise era la mejor amiga de Margot, y aunque era algo alocada para su gusto, él y Bianca conocían a la chica y a los padres, y sabían que no sería mala influencia para su hija. El hombre suspiró.

-Déjalas que se diviertan entonces- dijo Jérémie- para las fotos llevaremos a Rémy. Al pobre no lo hemos fotografiado tanto como a Margot. Cuando sea más grande va a ver todas las fotos que le tomamos a su hermana, y se va a poner celoso-

Bianca sonrió levemente, y asintió ofreciendo la mano al pequeño, quien la tomó contento.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Jérémie- muchos sitios que ver, muy poco tiempo-

Su esposa sonrió y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Acrópolis de Atenas_

Margot miró a su alrededor, maravillada de observar el hermoso Partenón, tomó su pequeña cámara y tomó una fotografía.

-No puedes negar que eres hija de tus padres- dijo Louise, dándole un codazo en las costillas- no puedes dejar de tomar fotos a diestra…-

Margot sonrió, pero persistía con una expresión culpable. A pesar de que les había dicho a sus padres que se iría con Louise y su familia, los padres de su mejor amiga se fueron por otro lado, dejando solas a las dos amigas. Pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, eso no había sido su culpa.

-Me gusta tomar fotos- dijo Margot- es una linda forma de recordar donde he estado-

-Desde pequeña- dijo Louise- eres la niña más fotografiada del mundo, por tener como padres a un par de paparazzis-

-Mis papás no son paparazzis- dijo Margot, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestia. Louise se echó a reír otra vez.

-Vamos al mirador, quiero ver la ciudad- dijo Louise, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para acercarse al borde de la Acrópolis. De inmediato Margot sonrió. ¡Vaya que Atenas era una ciudad hermosa! Y era un monstruo de ciudad, nada que ver con el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía.

-¿Lou?- dijo Margot.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo dejaste las cosas en casa?-

Louise hizo un gesto extraño.

-¿Te refieres a Hugo?- dijo Louise, y Margot asintió- pues me temo que está muy enojado porque te perdiste el baile de la escuela por venir con tus papás. Pero bah- añadió, haciendo un gesto despreocupado- que se aguante. No era como que tenías opción: tus padres te dijeron. Además, era solo un tonto baile-

Margot se mordió el labio, un poco mortificada. Se imaginaba que tendría ya algunos problemas cuando regresara a casa.

-Tranquila- dijo Louise, sonriendo despreocupadamente- ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Hugo es un idiota y si se enoja por eso, peor para él-

Margot sonrió levemente. Mejor cambiaba de tema. No quería seguir sintiéndose culpable por cosas que no eran su culpa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Margot mientras que ambas se dirigían a la salida- ¿a donde vamos ahora?-

La chica rubia sonrió.

-Vamos al teatro de Dionisio, creo- dijo Louise, visiblemente emocionada- oh, no te imaginas la lista de sitios que quiero visitar. ¡Te van a encantar todos!-

-Eso espero- dijo Margot sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz, y ambas se apresuraron a bajar de la Acrópolis y dirigirse al siguiente destino.

x-x-x

 _Territorio Sioux, Wyoming, Estados Unidos_

Lune se sacudió las manos mientras hacía un gesto de fastidio. Habían dado una paliza a la mayoría de los enemigos, y habían logrado rescatar a casi todos los Sioux. Solo Takoda y un par de Sioux intentando defender a sus esposas habían resultado heridos en esa pelea. Valentine estaba interrogando al hombre que estuvo a punto de despacharse a chico cuando lo detuvieron, y Tokusa estaba vendando las heridas de Takoda y de los otros dos hombres que habían sido lastimados.

-Bestias- dijo Tokusa de mal humor. El joven espectro no olvidaba como habían hecho sufrir a su jefe, Aiacos, y a Violate en el Inframundo. Cada vez esos individuos caían más y más bajo- no te preocupes, no es grave, te recuperarás-

Takoda bajó la cabeza. No era él mismo por quien se preocupaba, sino por Mika. Si bien su esposa era una fuerte y poderosa guerrera, por alguna razón los enemigos creían que podían ser capaces de romper a la chica y hacerla rebelar el secreto. Y si eso pasaba, realmente estarían en problemas.

-¿Sabes algo de esos hombres?- preguntó Tokusa al verlo tan furioso y preocupado- aquí sentimos el cosmo de nuestros viejos enemigos-

Takoda miró a Tokusa y a los otros dos. Eran amables, y estaban ayudando a su gente. Lune se acercó a Tokusa, y Valentine regresó con el hombre que había intentado matar a Takoda, temblando de miedo y lloriqueando.

-No nos equivocábamos- dijo el espectro de Arpía, acercándose a los otros dos- esos malditos son los que estuvieron detrás de todo esto. Emmanuelle Bellini y Greta Neuer son los que ordenaron que asesinaran a todos los habitantes antes de huir cobardemente-

-Esos dos se llevaron a mi mujer- dijo Takoda por fin- el hombre de traje y la mujer rubia-

Tokusa se sentó en el suelo frente a Takoda.

-¿Sabes que querían de ella?- dijo Tokusa. Sorpresivamente para el espectro, el chico asintió- ¿nos puedes decir qué es?-

Takoda dudó unos segundos. Sí, los espectros los habían salvado, pero aún no sabía si podían confiar en ellos completamente. Los evaluó con la mirada.

-Ella… conoce un secreto muy peligroso- dijo Takoda- y quieren poseer ese secreto-

Valentine entrecerró los ojos.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos con nosotros de regreso a casa- dijo Valentine- si nuestros enemigos están detrás de esto, creo que el señor Hades tiene que saberlo-

Tras explicar a Takoda a donde irían, éste aceptó, y acompañó a los tres espectros al Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Barrio de Plaka, Atenas_

 _Más tarde_

Estaba a punto de caer la noche, y Margot y Louise estaban terminando su tour de la ciudad conociendo el barrio de Plaka. Ambas estaban cansadas, y consideraban detenerse en algún pequeño bar a tomar un refrigerio o un café.

A unos pasos detrás de Margot y Louise, en sentidos contrarios, estaban siguiéndolas un par de aprendices del Santuario. Esa tarde Kiki había terminado temprano sus deberes y su entrenamiento, y había pedido permiso a Mu para salir un rato a la ciudad y comprar algo para refrescarse. El santo de Aries, ignorando que su travieso alumno tenía en mente stalkear a la sobrina de Sofi y Aioros, le dio permiso sin pensarlo. En el caso de de Arthur, el chico había engañado a Hadi, y se había escapado descaradamente del entrenamiento de Argol. Tendría que lidiar con su furia cuando regresara, pero en la mente del adolescente cualquier castigo que le impusiera Argol iba a valer la pena al final del día. Y finalmente, sin saber que Shaka y Lena ya habían regresado al Santuario esa mañana, viendo que sus dos compañeros se escaparon y estaban a punto de meter las patas, Christoffer se apresuró a seguirlos.

El aprendiz de Virgo alcanzó a Kiki y lo detuvo por el hombro, haciendo que su amigo diera un respingo.

-¡Chris!¡Me espantaste!- se quejó Kiki en un susurro, volviéndose hacia él- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Kiki?- dijo Christoffer, susurrando de vuelta- si el señor Mu o el señor Argol se dan cuenta de que están aquí, tú y Arthur estarán en graves problemas-

-Yo pedí permiso al señor Mu, y él no tuvo inconveniente con que saliera a la ciudad- dijo el pelirrojo- es ese mocoso al que tienes que regresar a rastras al Santuario, porque salió sin permiso de Argol-

-Sabes que no deberías estar persiguiendo así a la sobrina del señor Aioros- dijo Christoffer, cruzándose de brazos- se va a enojar mucho contigo-

Kiki se rascó la nariz, pero se encogió de hombros y se teletransportó unos pasos delante de donde estaba Christoffer, para soltarse de él. Se volvió hacia su amigo y, tras sacarle la lengua, se apresuró a seguir a Margot y a su amiga por las calles. Christoffer suspiró, y lo siguió también.

Margot y Louise caminaban por las estrechas y coloridas calles admirando su alrededor y tomándose fotografías, sin siquiera sospechar de que los tres aprendices estaban acechando.

-Creo que estamos perdidas- dijo Margot, pensativa, pero no parecía nada preocupada. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era bello.

-No importa, ya encontraremos a alguien que nos dé direcciones- dijo Louise sin darle mucha importancia- mira por allá, creo que ahí venden café-

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando por el barrio de Plaka, sin darse cuenta de que iban seguidas por los aprendices del Santuario. Mientras las seguían, Christoffer miró a su amigo. El pobre pelirrojo estaba volando bien bajo, persiguiendo a la chica. Margot había sido amable con él la noche anterior, y al parecer Kiki lo había tomado como una señal de que quizá sí estaba interesada en él.

Luego estaba Arthur, quien también seguía a las chicas desde otra calle, y se percató de la presencia de Kiki. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia, pero lleno de determinación de esta vez ganarle la mano a su compañero.

Christoffer suspiró. Desde que se habían dado cuenta de que Kiki y Arthur se habían interesado en la misma chica, él y Edith sabía que nada bueno podía salir de ello. Se les venía un enorme problema, y Chris no veía como podía evitarlo.

Y de pronto, el desastre ocurrió.

Los tres aprendices se dieron cuenta, quizá un poco tarde, que había un carterista acercándose a las dos chicas, quienes seguían mirando distraídas a su alrededor. Cuando el hombre se acercó a ellas lo suficiente, tomó el bolso de Louise y empujó a Margot contra su amiga, tumbándolas al suelo, y salió corriendo de ahí. Al ver eso, y pensando tanto en devolver el bolso como en lucirse frente a las chicas, Kiki se echó a correr tras el hombre para detenerlo. Lamentablemente, Arthur tuvo la misma idea, y cuando ambos salieron de sus respectivos escondites entre las calles y tras las dos chicas, chocaron entre sí sin remedio y cayeron al suelo.

Ambos estaban molestos por haber chocado con el otro.

-Quítate, chico nuevo- dijo Kiki, empujando a Arthur cuando éste se intentaba levantar, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-Hazte a un lado tú, _ye stupid swine_ \- dijo el chico inglés, tirando de su brazo para hacerlo caer otra vez también- yo lo voy a alcanzar-

Ambos comenzaron a empujarse y a golpearse. Christoffer puso los ojos en blanco, y se apresuró a seguir al carterista y recuperar el bolso.

Por su parte, tanto Margot como Louise estaban algo asustadas de lo que acababa de pasar, de que les hubieran arrebatado el bolso y las hubieran empujado, pero se levantaron para encontrar una escena muy bizarra, mirando a Kiki y a Arthur peleando a unos pasos de donde estaban.

Kiki había usado uno de sus ataques contra Arthur, y había dejado el pavimento lleno de huecos, mientras que el pirata los había esquivado y se había acercado lo bastante a Kiki para golpearlo en el abdomen. Ambos estaban más que furiosos. El pelirrojo tomó a Arthur de los hombros y lo lanzó contra uno de los locales cercanos, quebrando el vidrio del mostrador. Arthur se levantó y se volvió a lanzar contra Kiki.

Christoffer había corrido a detener al ladrón, rápidamente lo había alcanzado, golpeado y atraído aun par de policías, que se apresuraron a arrestar al sujeto. Mientras tanto, Kiki y Arthur habían olvidando por completo al ladrón, y que las dos chicas estaban mirando y que estaban dejando el honor de los santos de Athena por los suelos mientras peleaban como un par de pandilleros comunes.

Otro par de policías llegó e intentó en vano separar a los dos chicos, en parte porque no se querían acercar mucho a ellos: después de todo eran aprendices de santos de Athena. Christoffer, casi arrastrando los pies y regresando el bolso a Louise con un gesto cansado, encendió su cosmo y rodeó a ambos chicos en sendas esferas de energía, levantándolos unos centímetros del suelo y separándolos por completo. Kiki trató en vano teletransportarse, y Arthur pataleó molesto dentro de la esfera.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Christoffer en voz alta- ¡deténganse los dos!-

-¡Christoffer!- gritó Kiki- ¡déjanos ir en este instante!-

-¡Déjame salir, Chris, tengo que partirle la cara al cabeza de zanahoria!- gritó Arthur.

Tanto Louise como Margot se llevaron las manos a la boca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con esos dos chicos? Pero ninguna de las dos tardó mucho en deducir que era lo que estaba pasando: los chicos estaba peleando por Margot. Y desafortunadamente, la chica no era extraña a esa situación. Su actual novio, Hugo, ya había peleado varias veces con otros chicos por situaciones parecidas. Eso hizo que Margot frunciera el entrecejo y se cruzara de brazos, bastante molesta.

-Margot, ¿conoces a esos chicos?- dijo Louise, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas.

-No, Lou, no tengo idea de quienes sean- dijo Margot, furiosa y con su rostro rojo entre la furia y la vergüenza- vámonos de aquí, no me gustaría que nuestros padres se preocuparan si nos vemos involucradas en esto-

Al ver que Margot y su amiga se alejaban, Kiki y Arthur se detuvieron y dejaron de intentar lanzarse a la yugular del otro, y por fin se dieron cuenta de que la chica ya les había dado la espalda, y estaba alejándose.

-Margot…- dijo Kiki en voz baja, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, cayendo en cuenta por fin del peso de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Margot, espera!- gritó Arthur, sin darse cuenta de que estaba empeorando la situación.

Pero la chica siguió caminando con su amiga como si no los hubiera escuchado. Louise se volvió hacia atrás por un segundo, pero no dijo nada, y se alejó con Margot.

Una vez que las chicas desaparecieron, los dos aprendices se dieron cuenta de que no solo estaban en problemas con la policía. Al enterarse que los chicos problemáticos que habían destruido la calle y uno de los locales eran aprendices del Santuario de Athena, los policías inmediatamente informaron por teléfono al Patriarca, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban ahí Mu, Shaka y Argol. Los tres estaban escuchando con creciente molestia lo que había pasado de parte de la policía, cruzándose de brazos, y ninguno de los tres parecía nada contento de la situación en la que habían atrapado a los aprendices.

Kiki y Arthur esbozaron una expresión culpable, y Christoffer casi se palmeó la frente. Estaban en serios problemas.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues ya comenzaron los problemas, Kiki y Arthur se metieron en un terrible problema, y además metieron al pobre Chris en un problema también. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Castigos

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

VII: CASTIGOS

 _Coliseo, Terrenos del Santuario_

Después del largo y vergonzoso trámite administrativo en la oficina de policía de Atenas, un muy enojado Mu los teletransportó a todos de regreso al Coliseo del Santuario de Athena. Al parecer, los tres maestros habían decidido regañar a sus respectivos alumnos al mismo tiempo, delante de todos los presentes que se encontraban ahí por casualidad, y sin contenerse por estar en público en los terrenos del Santuario.

Eso no era lo único que tenía mortificados a Kiki, Arthur y Christoffer. El mismo Patriarca había bajado de su templo, y miraba a los tres aprendices con cara de pocos amigos: él fue quien pasó la vergüenza de recibir la llamada de la jefatura de policía de Atenas, quejándose de los destrozos que estaban haciendo aprendices en el barrio de Plaka esa tarde.

Era raro ver al Patriarca tan enojado como en ese momento. Tenía puesto su casco, pero se alcanzaba a ver su rostro realmente furioso.

-Se pusieron a pelear como un grupo de pandilleros comunes en las calles de Atenas- dijo Mu en voz alta. Igual que Shion, el santo de Aries casi nunca se alteraba, pero esta vez estaba visiblemente furioso. Incluso Lydia, que los había alcanzado al ver que regresaron de la ciudad, se detuvo en seco y dio un par de pasos atrás. No era común ver a su chico así- ¡los tres son futuros santos de Athena, deberían comportarse como tales! Kiki, me decepcionas. Esperaría que alguien con tu largo entrenamiento fuera más sabio, pero evidentemente no-

Kiki bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Jamás el maestro Mu lo había regañado así. Sí había colmado su paciencia algunas veces, y Mu lo había amonestado, pero no así. Jamás le había dicho que lo decepcionaba. Eso le dolió al chico pelirrojo hasta el alma.

Y si bien Mu estaba molesto, no era nada comparado con Argol. El santo de plata estaba lívido de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a escaparte así del Santuario y hacer un desastre en la calle, mocoso insolente?- gritó Argol con la cara enrojecida de furia- Hadi es mucho más pequeño que tú, pero sabe comportarse y conoce su lugar. ¡Son reglas simples, Arthur, no deben ser difíciles de seguir! ¡Los tres pusieron en vergüenza el nombre de los santos de Athena delante de toda la ciudad!-

Finalmente, Shaka se volvió a Christoffer, pero no dijo nada al principio, solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Ya te habías escapado una vez del Santuario, con terribles consecuencias para ti y para la orden- le dijo Shaka en tono serio y frío que hizo que Christoffer se sintiera mucho peor que antes- creí que esa experiencia te enseñaría a no volverlo a hacer-

Christoffer estaba cabizbajo, y no dijo nada. Él solo había salido del Santuario intentando detener a sus compañeros, jamás quiso causar ningún problema o desobedecer regla alguna. Pero como a veces pagan justos por pecadores, pues le tocó regaño también al pobre chico. Chris no dijo nada para defenderse o intentar justificarse.

-Los tres estarán castigados hasta nuevo aviso- dijo Shion finalmente, después de un buen rato de mirar en silencio los regaños de los maestros de los chicos- recibirán el castigo que mejor les parezca a sus maestros. Y a partir de mañana, ninguno de los tres puede salir del Santuario sin el permiso expreso de sus maestros. Y más les vale que esta conducta no se repita-

Los tres chicos asintieron cabizbajos sin reclamar nada, y la gente que miraba se dispersó.

Mu dispuso que Kiki limpiaría y puliría una por una las ochenta y ocho armaduras, empezando por la de Pegaso, bajo la supervisión directa de Seiya, cosa que mortificaba horriblemente al aprendiz de Aries.

Argol, por su parte, decidió que Arthur se encargaría de hacer el aseo de todas las chozas de los santos de plata y bronce, y dejarlas impecables, de lo contrario, a la primera queja de cualquier santo, el chico tendría que volver a limpiar.

Y finalmente, a Shaka no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dejar a su alumno a disposición de Lena, para que su chica no tuviera que moverse y pudiera guardar por un par de semanas el reposo que le había asignado el médico. Chris tragó saliva. Si bien Shaka era estricto, no era nada en comparación con Lena. Ya sabía la que le esperaba cuando lo viera la chica de su maestro.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante,_ _Hotel Plaka_

 _Más tarde_

Cuando Louise y Margot regresaron al hotel, las chicas contaron a sus padres todo lo que había sucedido en el camino por el distrito de Plaka. Si bien los padres de Louise se alarmaron por el hecho de que casi les hubieran robado el bolso, Jérémie encontró el episodio de la pelea entre los aprendices de Athena algo gracioso.

"Ah, la juventud", pensó Jérémie Blanc. En cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto furioso de que se estuvieran peleando así por su hija, pero la noche anterior había hablado con Aioros, pues notó un poco el interés del pelirrojo en Margot, y le había asegurado de que era un buen chico.

El hombre no estaba preocupado: conocía muy bien a su hija, y confiaba en ella y en su buen juicio. Solamente en una cosa no confiaba mucho, y eso habías ido su elección de novio. Jérémie Blanc detestaba a Hugo, no le daba buena espina para nada, y sabía muy bien que solo estaba con Margot porque era la chica más linda de la escuela. Ya en un par de veces había tratado de persuadir a su hija de escapar de casa o romper algunas reglas, pero la naturaleza de Margot le había impedido hacer cualquier maldad. Claro, Bianca la había educado bien.

-Ah, los jóvenes de ahora- dijo Jérémie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Papá, esto es serio- dio Margot con una expresión indignada- ¡odio que me traten así, como…!¡Arggg…! No me gusta que me persigan así. Además, tengo ya novio, y no estoy interesada en ninguno de esos dos-

-El chico de cabello largo no estaba nada mal, Margot- observó Louise sin dejar de sonreír, para total mortificación de sus padres, pero Margot sacudió la cabeza sin quitar su expresión indignada de su rostro.

-Louise, ese no es el punto- dijo Margot- el punto es que no…-

-Aunque bueno, el pelirrojo es más alto, y tiene un algo… un _no sé que_ , que me parece que se llevaría muy bien contigo, Margot- continuó Louise, como si no hubiera escuchado a su amiga.

-¡Louise!- exclamó la chica, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Ya, ya, chicas- dijo Jérémie- quizá a Margot se le ocurra mandar a volar al bueno para nada de Hugo, y considera salir con un santo de Athena-

-¡Arggg! ¡Con ustedes no se puede conversar civilizadamente!- dijo Margot, furiosa, y se levantó de la mesa y se cambió a otra para estar sola y hacer su berrinche a gusto. Louise sonrió y la siguió, sentándose junto a ella en silencio. La chica rubia notó que su amiga estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular. Al no recibir respuesta, marcó a un número, pero tampoco le respondieron.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Louise.

-Nada importante. Trataba de llamar a Hugo- dijo Margot, derrotada, dejando el celular en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos con una expresión frustrada- desde que llegué aquí no ha querido hablar conmigo-

Louise bufó. En el fondo, ella también estaba de acuerdo con el señor Blanc: Hugo era un bueno para nada que no se merecía tener una novia tan buena y linda como Margot. Pero bueno, finalmente era su amiga quien se tenía que dar cuenta del monstruo que tenía como pareja.

-Tranquila, ya reaccionará- dijo Louise, sonriendo- pero, ¿me permites decirte algo?-

-Mientras no sea sobre esos aprendices de santos, puedes decirme lo que quieras- dijo Margot, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, entonces no podré decir nada- le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa inocente, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Margot gruñó. Sabía que cuando Louise le decía "¿me permites decirte algo?" era la manera en la que las dos sabían que la chica rubia no bromearía, que sería algo importante y lo que diría, lo diría en serio. La chica castaña suspiró, resignada.

-Ay, está bien, dispara- dijo Margot.

-Creo que el señor Blanc tiene razón- dijo Louise, dejando de sonreír y mirándola a los ojos- yo te quiero mucho, amiga, y también sabes bien que Hugo es un bueno para nada. Creo que deberías dejarlo. El chico pelirrojo es mucho más lindo-

-¿Lindo?¿Lo viste pelearse como un…?- dijo Margot, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto fastidiado.

-El pobre chico, quedó flechado contigo e hizo esa estupidez. Ya, lo entiendo, cometió un error- interrumpió Louise- pero me dijiste que ayer fue muy amable contigo y Rémy-

-Sí, pero…-

-Y tu nuevo tío dijo que era buena persona- continuó Louise- tú siempre has tenido una manera de saber si alguien es o no buena persona. Lo es, ¿no es así? Además, no me digas que no te gusta, porque ya te vi la cara que pones cuando piensas en él-

Margot guardó silencio. Sí, la noche anterior había quedado con una sonrisa de idiota después de charlar con Kiki en el hotel. No solo era guapo, sino era amable y tenía un toque de timidez, que se le notaba en el sonrojo de sus mejillas. La chica no podía negarlo: sí le había gustado. Después pensó en Hugo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de flechazos ni tonterías, Lou- dijo Margot- ya no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor deberíamos planear a donde vamos a ir mañana-

x-x-x

 _Habitación, hotel Plaka_

 _Esa noche_

Cuando Margot regresó a su cuarto de hotel y se disponía a ponerse su pijama para irse a dormir, escuchó un par de golpecitos en su ventana. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero al escuchar la insistencia de los golpecitos, la chica decidió acercarse a ver qué podría estar haciendo tanto ruido en su balcón en el duodécimo piso. ¿Un pájaro carpintero o algo así? Momento, ¿existían de esos en Grecia?

La chica se acercó a la cortina y corrió la cortina que cubría la ventana. Dio un brinco de sorpresa y casi cae de espaldas del susto cuando vio que, mirando a través de la ventana, se trataba de Kiki, el chico pelirrojo que había visto antes.

El contexto de esa visita era muy sencillo: cuando regresaron al templo de Aries, con Kiki cabizbajo, Lydia le dijo a Mu que quizá sería buena idea permitir que Kiki fuera a buscar a Margot y se disculpara con ella por su conducta. Mu pensó que aquello era buena idea, y le dio permiso de ir, pero solo por diez minutos, después de los cuales tendría que regresar a sus habitaciones en el templo de Aries.

Y bueno, a Kiki le quedaban nueve minutos y diez segundos.

-¿Kiki?- dijo Margot, sorprendida, pero después frunció el entrecejo. No abrió la ventana para nada- ¿cómo rayos….?¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Es largo de explicar- dijo Kiki rápidamente, su voz se escuchaba algo débil a través del vidrio- pero antes de eso, vine a hablar contigo de algo importante-

-No quiero hablar contigo de nada-

-No, no a hablar- dijo el chico- quería disculparme contigo por…-

-Disculpas no aceptadas- dijo Margot, cruzándose de brazos, y entrecerrando los ojos- vete de aquí-

-¿Porqué no?-

-Porque me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a mi amiga- dijo la chica- y además, tú y el otro chico me trataron como… ¡como si fuera un objeto! No quiero que se peleen por mí, ni me interesa ninguno de ustedes dos, ¡así que déjenme en paz!-

-No fue eso, nosotros jamás…- comenzó Kiki.

-¿No?¿ustedes dos peleándose a golpes en la calle por mí como si fueran unos vulgares?- dijo Margot, buscando a tientas la cortina para cerrarla, pero sin quitarle la mirada furiosa de encima.

Kiki bajó la mirada. No solo había hecho enfurecer a su maestro, sino también Margot estaba enojada con él.

-Por favor, Margot- dijo Kiki- solo me quiero disculpar…-

-Ya te dije que no acepto tus disculpas- dijo Margot en tono cortante- y tampoco debiste haber venido aquí. Además, podría estar en pijama. ¡Esto es bastante inapropiado! Si me disculpas, me voy a dormir-

-Margot, no te vayas, por favor…- dijo Kiki, pero sus reclamos fueron en vano. Margot realmente estaba furiosa por haber sido tratada como un objeto por un par de chicos que apenas conocía, en primer lugar, y no había nada que Kiki pudiera hacer o decir en esos momentos para mejorar la situación, al menos no en ese momento.

Kiki estaba consciente de que había sido un idiota, y quería disculparse con ella. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan obstinada?

Margot cerró la cortina de la ventana y apagó la luz de su habitación justo después de tomar su pijama, y se metió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Kiki suspiró, derrotado, y miró su reloj. Le quedaban treinta segundos para regresar a casa. Derrotado y cabizbajo, se teletransportó de regreso al templo de Aries.

Mientras que Margot se ponía su pijama, tanto Lowe como Chanteloup miraron a Kiki desaparecer, y luego se miraron entre sí. Ellos eran parte del corazón de la chica, y conocían bien sus sentimientos. Sabían que Margot no era indiferente, que en el fondo sabía que era un buen chico, y comenzaron a interesarse cada vez más en ese chico, aunque Chanteloup estaba segura de que estar cerca de Kiki era peligroso.

Al final, Margot se metió a la cama a dormir y no pensó más en el asunto.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

 _La mañana siguiente_

La noche anterior, cuando Shaka regresó furioso al templo de Virgo, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo y autocontrol para no despertar a Lena y decirle lo que había pasado con los aprendices, pensando en que ya se lo contaría en la mañana. Toda la noche Chris moría de miedo: sabía que Lena se podía llegar a poner muy creativa con los castigos. Siempre había sido buena con Edith, y la chica nunca le había dado causa de enojo.

Edith, por su parte, sabía lo que había pasado en realidad en ese incidente. Sabía que habían sido Kiki y Arthur quienes se habían escapado del Santuario para seguir a Margot, y sabía que Christoffer solo los había seguido para convencerlos de regresar y no meterse en problemas. Y le parecía muy injusto que Chris fuera castigado por Shaka y por Lena por ello.

La aprendiz de amazona se ajustó su máscara y cruzó el templo de Virgo. Shaka había salido temprano a hacer rondas, llevándose contigo a Christoffer, decidido a no apartarlo de su vista. Aprovechando el hecho de que Lena aún estaba en cama, descansando por apenas haber salido del hospital, Edith se puso manos a la obra.

La joven aprendiz cruzó el imponente templo de Virgo hasta la habitación donde estaría su maestra, y tras dudarlo unos segundos llamó a la puerta. Al escuchar a Lena darle permiso de pasar, abrió la puerta.

Edith se sorprendió y se detuvo en seco en la puerta. Su maestra se veía mucho más delgada de lo que la había visto la última vez, lo cual era lógico: la pobre había pasado los últimos días vomitando sin parar; y también se veía un poco pálida. La chica se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, dudando si debía entrar o no.

-Pasa, Edith, no te quedes ahí- dijo Lena, sonriendo levemente al verla de pie dudosa en la puerta, sin estar muy segura si sería prudente acercarse o molestarse- ¿acaso me veo tan mal?-

-No, para nada, maestra- dijo Edith, enrojeciéndose levemente y entrando a la habitación-¿cómo se siente?-

-Oh, me siento mucho mejor. ¿Cómo has estado tú en estos días?- preguntó Lena, poniendo la mano en la orilla de la cama para indicarle a su aprendiz que se sentara junto a ella. La chica se acercó y se sentó donde su maestra había puesto la mano unos segundos antes- ¿has entrenado bien con June?-

-Con June y con Shaina. Y también con los chicos- dijo Edith, sonriendo levemente, pero luego bajó la mirada- ¿maestra? ¿Puedo hablar de algo con usted?-

-Sabes que sí- dijo Lena, incorporándose para sentarse sobre la cama- ¿qué sucede?-

-Se trata de Christoffer- dijo ella.

Lena frunció el entrecejo levemente. Esa mañana antes de irse, Shaka le había dicho lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, con los tres aprendices que habían escapado del Santuario y se habían peleado en las calles de Atenas. A Lena le había parecido increíble que Christoffer hubiera sido parte de ello, considerando que el chico se había vuelto mucho más juicioso después de sus pasadas desventuras, sobre todo cuando había escapado del Santuario siguiendo a Deino, y la mayor parte de su cosmo había sido robado por los enemigos. Aún no habían decidido un castigo para él; Lena había dicho que lo pensaría esa mañana.

-¿Qué sucede con Christoffer?- dijo Lena.

-Lo que pasó ayer en la tarde en la ciudad, la pelea en el barrio de Plaka- dijo Edith, mirando tímidamente a su maestra- quería decirle que no fue su culpa, maestra-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la amazona, escuchando a su aprendiz con atención.

-Kiki y Arthur están totalmente embobados con esa chica, Margot, la sobrina de Aioros- dijo Edith- cuando vio a los dos escaparse del Santuario para seguirla, Chris se fue tras ellos para intentar convencerlos de que regresaran, no para participar en la pelea también. Yo lo vi cuando intentaba detenerlos-

Lena sonrió levemente. No era secreto para ella que Christoffer se había enamorado de Edith, y también sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero la chica era responsable, y si decía que Christoffer no había tenido la culpa de lo que pasó, debía ser cierto. Sintió una punzada extraña en su corazón: el pobre chico no se había intentado defender cuando Shaka lo regañó.

-Está bien, pequeña- dijo Lena finalmente- hablaré con Shaka al respecto-

Edith sonrió ampliamente, y agradeció a su maestra.

x-x-x

 _Museo Arqueológico de Atenas_

Esa mañana, Louise y Margot decidieron visitar el museo de Atenas. Ambas ya se había olvidado del incidente de la noche anterior, y acudieron al museo muy contentas. Sofi le había advertido a Evelyn que su sobrina iría a visitar el museo, así que la entusiasta chica fue a recibirlas y las llevó a conocer el museo. A diferencia de Evelyn, Cecy se quedó trabajando en su cubículo.

-Así que… ¿eres amiga de mi tía Sofi?- preguntó Margot.

-Así es- dijo Evelyn- yo también vivo en el Santuario de Athena como ella-

Louise bostezó, aburrida. No sabía porque a Margot le parecía tan interesante, pero bueno, tuvo paciencia y también ella comenzó a disfrutar el museo.

-¿Qué es lo que deberíamos ver?- preguntó Louise finalmente- quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que no nos deberíamos perder?-

-Oh, pues yo les diría que todo el museo- dijo Evelyn, sin poder ocultar que le encantaba la colección del museo- pero les recomiendo la estatua de Zeus, la máscara de Agamenón, los frescos de Santorini… ¡dioses! Hay muchas cosas que ver-

Margot sonrió, y tomó su cámara fotográfica.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que ver y muy poco tiempo- dijo Margot- vamos-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki estaba encerrado en el taller del templo de Aries, absorto en cumplir su castigo, puliendo con esmero la armadura de Pegaso, e intentando ignorar a Seiya, quien pensó que sería buena idea no solo supervisarlo, sino también darle un sermón sobre lo que había hecho el día anterior.

-Debiste ser más responsable, Kiki- comenzó Seiya- ya no eres un niño, y…-

Kiki cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar a Seiya, y se concentró en su trabajo. ¿Qué tenían todos ahora que se creían con el derecho de regañarlo? Mu estaba bien, y el Patriarca también. ¿Pero Seiya? Lydia, quien había hecho su parte de estupidez en el pasado, se abstuvo de regañar al aprendiz, además de que sabía que no correspondía.

El pelirrojo suspiró, lamentándose por su mala suerte. ¡Ojalá hubieran dejado a Lydia supervisándolo, y no a Seiya!

Mientras Kiki trabajaba, se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sí, había sido un estúpido. Y todo para querer lucirse frente a Margot, lo había arruinado todo. La chica se iría pronto de Atenas, y no la volvería a ver.

Y al pensar en ello, Kiki tuvo una extraña sensación. Le dolía el pecho, como si tuviera un vacío en su interior al pensar en Margot. Si no la conocía, no sabía como sería, que le gustaba o que no, si era amable, pero había una fuerza en su interior que le decía que tenía que estar con ella. ¿Era en serio? No, quizá era solo su imaginación.

-¿Kiki?¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Seiya, alzando las cejas y notando que Kiki había dejado de limpiar la armadura y se había llevado las manos al pecho con una extraña sensación de dolor.

-Estoy bien- dijo Kiki, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de Margot. Una vez que pensó en la armadura, el dolor en su pecho desapareció- lo que pasa es que yo… eh… tengo hambre-

Seiya miró el reloj en la pared del taller de Aries.

-¡Por los dioses!¡Mira la hora!- dijo Seiya, sorprendido, haciendo un gran aspaviento- seguramente Mu no quiere que mueras de hambre como parte de tu castigo. Tomemos un descanso para ir a la cocina a tomar algo de comer.

Kiki asintió distraídamente, y se limpió las manos para levantarse de su sitio. Seiya tenía razón, era hora de comer, y quizá esa sensación era debida al hambre.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Arthur estaba cumpliendo también su castigo, y en esos momentos ya estaba terminando de barrer la entrada de una de las casas de los santos de plata. El pobre chico tenía una expresión desolada que no podía con ella, y seguía estando furioso por lo que había pasado. Maldito Kiki, ¿porqué se había entrometido en sus asuntos?

Argol lo vigilaba mientras estaba trabajando, y suspiró en un gesto derrotado. Hasta cierto punto debió habérselo esperado. Arthur llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en el Santuario, y no estaba acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes, sobre todo después de haber estado viviendo con los piratas tanto tiempo.

- _Ahoy, matey-_ tanto Argol como Arthur escucharon una voz femenina, en un tono burlón. Ambos levantaron la mirada, y se dieron cuenta de que era Tora, acompañada del maestro Dohko. Los recién llegados esbozaban una sonrisa burlona- limpias bien, pero te faltó un sitio ahí junto a la puerta, renacuajo-

-Déjame en paz, Tora- siseó Arthur, molesto, apretando con enojo el trapeador en sus manos mientras seguía limpiando el suelo.

-¿Ya te olvidaste que en el _Revenge_ yo era tu superior, _ye filthy swine_?- dijo Tora, aún con una sonrisa traviesa- no puedo creer que desde que llegamos aquí te has vuelto un desordenado. Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de cometer esa estupidez-

Dohko no dijo nada, pero se cruzó de brazos y rió en voz baja. Arthur gruñó, pero no siguió discutiendo, y se concentró en la tarea que tenía a la mano. Argol miró a Tora, quien le guiñó un ojo en señal de apoyo por el castigo que le había dado a Arthur. El santo de Perseo sonrió agradecido. Tora tomó la mano de Dohko, y ambos se fueron a la playa a entrenar por el día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Christoffer regresó al templo de Virgo por la tarde, tras pasar la mayor parte del día trabajando arduamente en todas las tareas que Shaka le asignó. Y ahora, era el momento de la verdad, iba a descubrir que castigo maligno le había asignado Shaka con ayuda de Lena.

El chico cruzó el umbral de la puerta, asustado, pero a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, tanto su maestro como Lena le sonrieron.

-Pasa, Chris- dijo Shaka con una expresión seria que hizo que el chico temblara levemente- Lena y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo-

Christoffer entró a la habitación, dudoso, pero se detuvo frente a los dos con su mirada en el suelo.

-Hace rato, Lena y yo tuvimos una conversación muy interesante con Edith- dijo Shaka.

Christoffer palideció. ¿Había hecho algo malo?¿Edith estaría enojada con él también por lo que había pasado? ¡Era el colmo! Él solamente había hecho lo que creyó correcto en ese momento, intentar evitar que sus amigos se metieran en problemas, y terminó metiéndose en peores problemas que cualquiera de los dos.

-Edith nos dijo que solo saliste del Santuario para detener a tus compañeros- dijo Shaka cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente. Christoffer sintió como si el santo de Virgo pudiera leer directamente su alma- ¿es cierto eso?-

-Sí, maestro- dijo Christoffer sin levantar la mirada- lo lamento mucho, no pensé causar problemas, y…-

-Tranquilo, Chris- lo interrumpió Lena- solo escucha lo que tiene que decir Shaka-

-Me molesta mucho que hayas salido del Santuario sin permiso, sin importar tus intenciones- dijo Shaka- finalmente querías evitar que hubiera problemas, por lo que no te castigaré. Pero cuando eso vuelva a pasar, mejor avísame o avisa a los maestros de quienes estén involucrados, en vez de ir a meterte en problemas-

Christoffer miró esperanzado a su maestro. ¿Entonces no lo castigarían?

-Lo haré- dijo Christoffer- gracias, maestro-

-Y Chris…- dijo Shaka.

-¿Sí, maestro?-

-Edith no es una mala chica- dijo Shaka, alzando ls cejas levemente- deberías apresurarte-

Christoffer se ruborizó terriblemente y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, haciendo reír a Shaka y a Lena.

-Chris es un buen chico, Shaka- dijo Lena- lo has entrenado bien-

-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- tiene buen corazón-

Lena sonrió, y se puso las manos sobre el abdomen. Shaka olvidó todo el asunto de Chris y la pelea en la ciudad, y se sentó en la cama junto a Lena.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Huéspedes, Giudecca, Inframundo_

-Pobre chico, ¡mira como te dejaron!- comentó Pandora, mientras que Cyrus diligentemente se ponía a curar sus heridas lo mejor que pudiera. Cyrus había regresado al Inframundo de Ramala por el fin de semana. Había tenido guardia la noche anterior en el hospital, y estaba agotadísimo, pero tan pronto como llegó a Giudecca tuvo que poner en práctica sus conocimientos.

Takoda no dijo nada, sino que esperó pacientemente a que el chico curara sus heridas. Estaba mortalmente preocupado por Mika. No solo tenía miedo de que su esposa muriera, sino que sabía que, si la hacían hablar, sería peor no solo para ellos, sino para todo el mundo.

No pudieron seguir diciendo nada más, pues Hades entró a la habitación. Los chicos se volvieron hacia él. Venía acompañado de Valentine y Lune, quienes le habían referido lo que había ocurrido en Estados Unidos.

-Takoda- dijo el dios, moviendo levemente su mano para que Pandora y Cyrus se levantaran- soy Hades, rey del Inframundo. El grupo que te atacó, a ti y a tu gente, han sido nuestros enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lamento no poder esperar a que te recuperes, pero necesitamos saber que es lo que querían, para saber que planean y poder detenerlos-

Takoda evaluó con la mirada a Hades.

-De acuerdo, les explicaré de que sé trata- dijo Takoda con un gesto resignado- no podré darles la información completa, pues es mi esposa quien conoce los detalles, por eso se la llevaron. Pero tienen que prometer guardar el secreto-

Hades asintió gravemente.

-Antes de que continúes- dijo Hades sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- quiero que sepas que quizá tenga que compartir lo que sabes con Athena, que es nuestra aliada, y la encargada de proteger la tierra-

Takoda lo meditó por un segundo, y luego asintió.

-Bueno, primero que nada- comenzó el nativo americano- todo comienza con la historia del Gran Espíritu, y el _Nahimana_ -

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Kiki y Arthur están castigados desde este momento y hasta dentro de tres reencarnaciones. Nada que hacer, a ver si así lo piensan dos veces la próxima vez que se les ocurra ponerse a pelear. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Ah, y FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!

Abby L.


	8. 8: Revelación

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

VIII: REVELACIÓN

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Todos en el Santuario se sorprendieron de lo que había pasado esa tarde. No era nada usual que el mismísimo Hades los visitara para dar noticias. El rey del Inframundo llegó al templo del Patriarca con una expresión muy grave. Lo que le había dicho Takoda lo había llenado de preocupación, razón por la cual se había apresurado a informar a Athena todo lo que sabía tan pronto como terminó de escucharlo.

En el templo del Patriarca estaban Athena, Shion, Dohko y Tora. Tras intercambiar saludos, el dios del Inframundo comenzó a contar lo que sucedía.

-Es un asunto muy serio- dijo Hades con una expresión grave- el día de ayer nos enteramos que los Sioux de Wyoming estaban siendo atacados por nuestros enemigos. Creo que Greta y Bellini fueron los líderes de ese ataque-

Athena se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que Shion y Dohko se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-Oh, no- dijo Athena, muy afligida- ¿cómo están los Sioux?¿los lastimaron?¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Mis hombres alcanzaron a llegar y a impedir que les hicieran daño- dijo Hades- solo algunos de ellos resultaron heridos, pero se llevaron a una de ellos para intentar sacarle información-

-¿Y sabe que era lo que querían saber de ellos, señor Hades?- dijo Shion.

-Según uno de los sioux, llamado Takoda, quieren apropiarse de un antiguo poder que poseen los nativos americanos- dijo Hades- ellos lo llaman _Nahimana_ , "El Corazón del Cielo"-

Al escuchar ello, Dohko vio en los ojos de Tora una chispa de reconocimiento. Después de todo, ella había viajado por todo el mundo hacía doscientos años, y sabía más o menos sobre leyendas nativas americanas.

-¿Qué es eso, Hades?- preguntó Athena- nunca antes lo había escuchado-

-Al parecer, es una antigua fuerza que poseen los Sioux para hablar con el Gran Espíritu, su dios principal- dijo Hades- puede controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, y los espíritus animales a su alrededor. Es un poder muy grande, Athena- añadió el dios del Inframundo en un tono preocupado- en manos equivocadas, podría traer el fin del mundo-

La diosa se llevó las manos a la boca de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿Phobos y Deimos quieren ese poder?- dijo Athena, y Hades asintió- ¿y sabemos donde está?-

-No- dijo Hades- tradicionalmente, nadie sabe quien tiene el _Nahimana_ , solamente su dueño conoce el secreto. Takoda dijo que cree que su esposa, Mika, ha visto a la persona que tiene el _Nahimana_ , pues nuestros enemigos la detectaron, y quieren obligarla a hablar. Mika era la única que lo sabía-

-Entonces no hay manera de saberlo- dijo Athena.

-Takoda dijo que examinaron a todos los Sioux, uno por uno- dijo Hades- y solo lograron descubrir que Mika había visto el _Nahimana_ alguna vez, y por eso se la llevaron-

-Entonces es obvio, ¿no?- los interrumpió Tora de nuevo.

-¿Qué es obvio, Tora?- preguntó Dohko.

-Yo escuché esa leyenda en mis viajes- dijo ella- es un viejo poder que se pasa cuando un protector muere, se lo entrega al siguiente sacándose el corazón-

Hades y Athena la miraron, interrogantes.

-Pero es obvio- continuó Tora- si ninguno de los Sioux lo tienen, quiere decir que, por alguna razón, el protector original murió y tuvo que pasárselo a alguien más, a una persona no Sioux-

Hades abrió los ojos.

-El chico dijo que hace ocho años hubo también un ataque en ese mismo campamento, perpetrado por enemigos muy parecidos a los que los atacaron esta vez- dijo Hades, pensativo- y que varios de los Sioux murieron-

-Seguramente uno de los que murió en ese entonces era el guardián- dijo Tora- solo tienen que buscar si hubo algún extranjero presente durante ese ataque, a quien le hayan podido heredar el poder-

Hades asintió.

-Gracias por avisarnos sobre este asunto, Hades- dijo Athena- podemos enviar a alguien para investigar. Y claro, ayudar a intentar encontrar a esa chica perdida-

El rey del Inframundo asintió gravemente, y desapareció para regresar al Inframundo. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Dohko se volvió a Shion.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo el santo de Libra- eso que nos contó Hades suena muy peligroso-

-Lo sé- dijo Shion- supongo que tenemos que investigar. Esperemos que pronto cometan un error, y los encontraremos-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Shaina sonrió ilusionada al ver a François llegar al Santuario. El general marino había estado ausente las últimas semanas con asuntos en el templo de Poseidón, pero esta vez, cuando había que ir al Santuario de Athena, era obvio que fuera él quien se ofreciera a subir a la superficie. Esta vez se quedaría a ayudar a la amazona a tratar de encontrar a los enemigos en Atenas.

Al verlo legar, la chica le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir?- reclamó la amazona.

-Lo lamento mucho, _mon amour_ \- dijo François, apenado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella y abrazándola. ¡Vaya que la había extrañado!- hubo muchos ataques al templo de Poseidón, pero por fin se calmarnos las cosas. Te extrañé mucho-

Shaina sonrió bajo su máscara.

-El señor Poseidón me envió- continuó François tras el abrazo- uno de los espectros fue al templo y le informó sobre lo que sucedió en Estados Unidos-

-¿Han hecho algo más?- preguntó Shaina.

-Céline envió a su hijo, Tritón, a buscar noticias en las costas de Estados Unidos- dijo François, pero no pudo evitar reír en voz baja. ¡Vaya que le costaba trabajo admitir que Tritón era hijo de su hermanita! Le parecía muy gracioso ver a la pequeña Céline mandando a Tritón, que era un hombre mayor, y el pobre tenía que obedecerla cabizbajo- ella y el señor Poseidón aún están molestos con él por el asunto de Leilani-

Shaina sonrió. Sabía que Poseidón y Anfitrite habían estado absolutamente furiosos al enterarse que Leilani era su nieta, y que Tritón había dejado a la pobre chica y a su madre a la deriva en Hawaii, sin ningún tipo de ayuda y sin hacerse responsable. Leilani ya era una chica mayor, y podía cuidarse sola, además de que tenía a Sorrento, pero ese no era el punto. Tritón había sido regañado y castigado, y Céline se había asegurado que se hiciera responsable de enseñar a Leilani a usar su cosmo, en lo que había avanzado mucho, y no solo gracias a su padre, sino también al general de Sirena.

Mientras Shaina y François charlaban de lo que había pasado en el templo de Poseidón, ambos vieron que Ava se acercó tímidamente y les sonrió.

-Hola, señorita Ava, ¿cómo está usted hoy?- dijo François, sonriendo e inclinándose levemente, dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

-Muy bien, señor François- le dijo la pequeña, sonriéndole también.

François se volvió a mirar a Argol, que esta muy molesto y cruzado de brazos, aún vigilando a Arthur mientras hacía sus quehaceres. El chico francés alzó las cejas. No conocía al chico ex pirata, y le parecía extraño que estuviera aseando con tanto empeño la casa de Shaina.

-Ese aprendiz está castigado. No preguntes- dijo Shaina en voz baja, riendo. François no dijo nada, pero también se echó a reír.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido, Grecia_

Mika tembló, con una mezcla de frío y miedo. Después de varias horas de largos viajes y vuelos, los enemigos por fin habían llegado a Grecia, y la habían llevado a una cueva profunda que tenía una extraña vibra. Ella no poseía el _Nahimana_ , pero no era necesario tener alguna habilidad extraordinaria para saber que había algo malvado echando raíces en lo profundo de esa horrible cueva. La chica disimuló su miedo lo mejor que pudo, manteniendo su mirada neutral.

La chica estaba en una pequeña cavidad formada en la roca, atada de manos y pies, y de rodillas en el suelo. Greta y Bellini estaban rodeándola, y la chica había contado al menos una veintena de enemigos con armaduras negras. Cuando Greta comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, la chica irguió su mirada, sin mostrar el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Tengo que darte el crédito por tu valentía, mujercita- le dijo Greta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras aún daba vueltas a su alrededor, con la intención de intimidarla- pero me temo que no podrás permanecer mucho más tiempo en ese obstinado silencio. ¿Sabes? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil e indoloro para ti si solo hubieras hablado desde el principio-

Mika entrecerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Es tu última oportunidad, habla antes de que las cosas se vuelvan mucho peores para ti- dijo Greta, pero la chica persistió en su silencio- muy bien, tú lo quisiste, basura-

Greta y Bellini salieron de la pequeña formación en la cueva, apagando las luces, dejándola sola, en silencio y en completa oscuridad. Mika respiró hondo. No sabía que era lo que le esperaba, pero no se iba a rendir, no iba a decir nada sobre la chica que tenía el _Nahimana_. Tenía su orgullo Lakota que proteger.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Un terrible y denso humo a su alrededor que le producía una terrible sensación sofocante. Sentía su corazón comenzando a latir un poco más rápidamente, como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo. Trató de llevarse la mano al pecho, pero estaba atada y no podía hacerlo.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pensó ella.

La sensación asfixiante siguió apoderándose de ella, cuando sintió una voz a su lado, que le hablaba al oído.

- _¿Quién tiene el Nahimana?-_ dijo la voz.

"No sé nada", dijo Mika en su mente "no sé donde está"

- _Sí lo sabes, y me lo vas a decir en este momento_ \- dijo la voz.

Mika sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, pero por alguna extraña razón su resolución comenzaba a debilitarse. ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! Era como si una fuerza extraña se hubiera apropiado de ella, oprimiendo su corazón y robándole todo su anterior valentía. ¡No! Estaba resuelta, no iba a decir ni una palabra al respecto.

"No, no sé quien lo tiene", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza "no sé que significa. No sé donde pueda estar"

- _Sí lo sabes. Habla, o te pesará…_ \- dijo la voz de nuevo.

Justamente al terminar su frase, sintió su cuerpo siendo recorrido por una horrible corriente que parecía eléctrica que hizo que la chica gritara de dolor. A unos metros de ahí, podía escuchar a Greta riéndose de ella en voz baja, pero Mika ya no se sentía tan segura como antes. ¡No! ¡Ella ya había soportado tanto dolor! No podía rendirse ahora.

- _Dime la verdad, mujer_ \- dijo la voz- _¿quién tiene el Nahimana?¿Quien de los Sioux lo tiene?_ -

Mika cerró los ojos, apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas, y esforzándose por mantener la mente en blanco, pero no pudo evitar que las memorias de hacía todos esos años pasaran por su mente. La noche alrededor de la fogata con su abuela, Pequeña Tortuga, el ataque de los enemigos que eran extrañamente parecidos a los que tenían justo ahora. Recordó como había visto a su abuela herida, arrastrando a una niña pequeña a su tienda y…

-¡No!- exclamó Mika en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente y hablando por primera vez- ¡no puedes ver eso!¡Eso es privado!-

Escuchó una fría risa en su oído, y una nueva descarga eléctrica la recorrió, y Mika gritó. Greta y Bellini, que estaban observando lo que estaba pasado, se echaron a reír. Sabían que Phobos iban a hacer que la chica hablara pronto, no iba a lograr mantenerse en silencio.

- _Todo eso está a punto de terminar, Mika_ \- escuchó la voz- _solo muéstrame quien es…_ -

-¡No!- dijo la chica- ¡nunca!-

Phobos se echó a reír junto a su oído de nuevo, y volvió a entrar a su mente, provocando un fuerte grito de dolor de parte de la chica.

 _Mika se vio a sí misma de pequeña, corriendo entre los gritos y explosiones del ataque, y solo fue al único sitio a donde se podía sentir segura: a la tienda de su abuela Pequeña Tortuga._

-¡No!- repitió Mika, intentando sacar a Phobos de su mente- por favor, detente…-

 _La pequeña Mika levantó la tela de la tienda de su abuela, y vio a Pequeña Tortuga con una horrible herida en el abdomen, que la atravesaba de lado a lado. Primero Mika pensó que estaba intentando detener la hemorragia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sacando algo de su pecho. Y de pronto…_

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó Mika.

- _Dame esa memoria_ \- dijo Phobos, causando una vez más que la chica gritara, su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho del terror que sentía- _¡dámela!_ -

 _Y de pronto, un brillo de la más pura luz salió de su pecho. Lo que parecía ser un corazón luminoso, brillando y latiendo en su propia mano. Mika vio a Pequeña Tortuga tomarlo con cariño y ponerlo sobre el pecho de la niña que tenía en frente de ella, diciendo unas palabras en un idioma extranjero que la niña comprendió, pero que Mika no alcanzó a entender, para después caer muerta al suelo. Recordó su horror, y se vio a sí misma extendiendo su mano, intentando llamarla, gritar "¡Abuela!", pero era en vano._

-¡No!- gritó Mika- no puedes ver eso…-

- _Oh, sé como te sientes, Mika-_ la chica escuchó la voz de Phobos que le hablaba, ya no a su oído, pero dentro de su cabeza- _el Nahimana estaba destinado a ser tuyo. Siempre lo has sabido, ¿verdad? Y tu abuela se lo dio a otra niña, indigna de él, ni siquiera era una Lakota como tú…-_

 _-_ No, mi abuela hizo lo que tenía que hacer- dijo Mika, apretando los ojos. La intromisión de Phobos en su cabeza le causaba un terrible dolor- no había otra manera, tomó a la primera persona que tenía cerca…-

- _Siempre lo has querido, ¿no es así?-_ interrumpió la voz de Phobos- _siempre has querido haber estado en su lugar…-_

 _-_ ¡NO!- dijo la chica- ¡ya basta! Déjame…-

 _La niña extranjera se levantó y, tras intentar en vano ayudar a Pequeña Tortuga, salió corriendo de la tienda, murmurando algo en un idioma que Mika no entendió. Mika trató de acercarse a ella y ayudarla a atraerla a un lugar seguro, pero la otra niña solo le dio la espalda y salió corriendo en sentido contrario. Nunca más la volvió a ver…_

- _Bien, muy bien_ \- dijo Phobos, riendo y suavizando un poco su voz. Mika sintió un repentino alivio, que no duró por mucho tiempo- _¿quién era esa niña?¿cuál es su nombre?¿dónde la encuentro?_ -

Mika respiró hondo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Ella no era una cobarde. ¡Tenía que resistirse! Si los enemigos lograban llegar al _Nahimana_ , podía bien significar el fin del mundo como lo conocían. ¡Necesitaba aguantar! No podía darles lo que querían.

-¡No sé!- exclamó Mika, sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez- ¡no sé quien es!-

- _Mientes_ \- dijo Phobos con un fuerte estruendo- _¡dime quien es!_ -

Mika sacudió la cabeza otra vez. ¡No podía decirlo! Pero… pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué le iba a pasar? No, ella siempre había estaba dispuesta a morir guardando ese secreto, era lo menos que podía hacer para honrar la memoria de su abuela. ¿Cómo los malditos pudieron meterse en su cabeza y sacarle esa información? ¡No! No lo diría. No podía pronunciar su nombre. Si lo hacía…

-No sé quien es- dijo Mika en un tono decidido.

- _¡Su nombre!_ \- dijo el malvado dios- _si no lo dices, todos en tu tribu morirán_ -

-¡No!-

- _Dime como se llamaba esa niña_ \- insistió Phobos- _finalmente yo mismo podré verlo en tu mente_ -

-¡NOOOO!-

 _Mika cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza otra vez, y se vio a sí misma, horas antes de ese ataque hacía ocho años, presentándose frente a una linda niña de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos rosados que miraba confundida a todos a su alrededor en el territorio de los Lakotas._ " _Me llamo Mika", le había dicho a la niña, tomándola de la mano, "Tú te llamas Margot, ¿verdad? Vamos a la fogata. La abuela Pequeña Tortuga va a contar una historia"_

- _¡Dilo!_ \- insistió Phobos.

-¡Margot!- gritó Mika con todas sus fuerzas y contra su voluntad, pues su intención había sido gritar que no de nuevo.

La chica sioux escuchó una horrenda risa que le heló el corazón y, sin poderlo soportar más, cayó desmayada al suelo, sin moverse, con su cuerpo, su mente y su alma agotados hasta el extremo por el esfuerzo de intentar resistirse.

Phobos rió, y se volvió a Deimos y luego a los dos sirvientes, quienes se arrodillaron.

-Era una niña llamada Margot- dijo Phobos con una sonrisa maligna- que no pertenecía a los sioux. Piel blanca, cabellos castaños, ojos rosados-

-La encontraremos, señor Phobos- dijo Bellini- es solo cuestión de revisar las entradas y salidas de Estados Unidos en las fechas cuando Lord Castelhaven atacó a los Sioux hace ocho años-

-Muy bien- dijo Deimos- consigan su nombre y su ubicación. Y también…-

-¿Qué más, señor?- preguntó Greta.

-Desháganse de esa basura- dijo Deimos, señalando a Mika, quien yacía inerte a la mitad de la cueva- ya no la necesitamos-

x-x-x

 _Hotel Plaka, Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

Margot y Louise regresaron riendo a su hotel, ambas con la adrenalina al tope después de un largo día de aventuras en Atenas. Habían ido al museo, a cafés, y al parque de diversiones. Ambas entraron al hotel, charlando animadamente, y estuvieron a punto de cruzar el restaurante para dirigirse a los elevadores cuando Margot se frenó de golpe y borró su sonrisa. Louise miró a su amiga, y luego volvió su vista a lo que hizo que ella se detuviera. Se dio cuenta de casi de inmediato de lo que había sucedido.

Delante de ambas chicas, esperando pacientemente junto a los elevadores del hotel estaba Kiki, el aprendiz pelirrojo que se había peleado con otro chico el día anterior. Tenía una mirada entristecida y arrepentida, y se encontraba esperándola cabizbajo. La mirada de él se cruzó con la de Margot, y ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta, pero Louise sonrió. Vaya, ese día se ponía cada vez mejor.

-Eh… tengo que subir a hacer mis maletas- dijo Louise, como no quiere la cosa- te veo en un rato, Margot-

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Margot, Louise se escabulló rápidamente hacia uno de los elevadores, que providencialmente se abrió casi cuando la chica oprimió el botón, dejando solos a los dos chicos en el lobby.

Una vez que se quedó a solas con Kiki, Margot entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que lo mejor en esa situación era irse también a su habitación, pero una parte de ella quería quedarse y charlar de nuevo con él. Nuevamente era esa extraña atracción que sentía hacia él, y que la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Tenía su novio de regreso en casa! Sí, el novio que la trataba mal, la hacía sentir culpable por todo lo que hacía y… ¡ese no era el punto! Sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que yo también debería irme- dijo Margot, aunque no se movió de su sitio ni cambió su mirada severa hacia el chico- tengo que empacar, mañana regresamos a Francia-

-¿Mañana?- dijo Kiki, con una expresión desolada, pero sacudió la cabeza- no, no vine por eso. Margot, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Prometo no quitarte más de cinco minutos-

Margot bufó, molesta. ¿Qué rayos quería ese chico? No tenía nada que hablar con él, ¿o sí? Nuevamente, ella tenía ya un novio en Normandía, muchas gracias, y no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía con Hugo. Si llegaba a enterarse que dos aprendices del Santuario de Athena habían peleado por ella, el chico se enojaría con ella, sin importar que Margot no hubiera tenido nada que ver en ello.

Pero miró nuevamente a Kiki. Sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento y de sinceridad. Francamente, nunca había visto ojos así en un chico. Suspiró resignada.

-Tienes exactamente cinco minutos- dijo Margot finalmente, descruzando los brazos y poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Kiki le ofreció el brazo, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia el jardín que estaba junto al restaurante. Ya era tarde, y además de las luces y un par de empleados del hotel, no parecía haber nadie más alrededor.

-He venido nuevamente a disculparme contigo- dijo Kiki, una vez que se aseguró de que estaban solos. El chico estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido, y quería hacer las cosas bien. Todo el tiempo, mientras hablaba con ella, el chico no dejó de mirarla a los ojos- he sido un estúpido, y sé que no merezco que me perdones. Pero tenía que venir a disculparme contigo, Margot, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me porté como un completo cavernícola-

Al escuchar eso, Margot rió en voz baja, quizá algo conmovida con su sinceridad. Kiki respiró al ver su sonrisa tras su disculpa. Vaya, al menos la había hecho reír, seguramente ya no estaba tan enojada como el día anterior.

-¿Me perdonas?- insistió Kiki antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo- si te sirve de consuelo y si puede influir en tu decisión, mi maestro me impuso el castigo más cruel y terrible que pudo encontrar por lo que hice- añadió con una mirada entristecida, lo cual era cierto. Pasar todo un día puliendo armaduras, y sobre todo bajo la supervisión de Seiya, podía ser considerado casi una tortura. Y aún le faltaban todas las armaduras doradas, las cuales significaban mucho más trabajo que las otras.

Margot se volvió a cruzar de brazos y lo evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos al pelirrojo, pero finalmente la chica se echó a reír.

-Bah, supongo que sí podré perdonarte algún día- dijo Margot, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Kiki la miró. ¡Era demasiado hermosa cuando sonreía! Pero eso hacía que el chico se sintiera un poco peor. La chica regresaría a Normandía al día siguiente, y quien sabe si la volvería a ver alguna vez. Quizá podría ir en algún momento, teletransportándose, con el permiso de Mu, pero ese no era el punto. Kiki sentía algo extraño, como si sobre su espalda hubiera un peso invisible que lo empujara hacia ella, como si fuera la misma gravedad. No sabía como explicarlo, y eso podía justificar su conducta, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no quería asustar a la chica.

Margot, por su parte, también se sentía muy atraída al chico pelirrojo, y solo recordaba la realidad porque Chanteloup no dejaba de gruñir cada vez que se acercaba a Kiki. En esa ocasión, Chanteloup había corrido al bosque, y Lowe era quien estaba junto a Margot, pero parecía distraído por el agradable aroma de la noche.

-Bueno, que bueno que al menos nos despediremos como amigos, ¿no?- dijo Margot, ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Puedo…?- dijo Kiki, dudoso, tomando su mano, pero aún mostrando una expresión desolada en su rostro- ¿podrías darme tu número? Me gustaría mucho… charlar contigo en el futuro. Digo, si no te molesta-

Margot se ruborizó levemente, pero asintió. No lo quería aceptar, pero Kiki le agradaba más de lo normal. La chica tomó su bolso y sacó su pluma y un trozo de papel, donde escribió su número, y sonrió al tendérselo al chico. Levantó la mirada. Kiki se veía muy entristecido.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Margot- ¿porqué estás triste?-

-Sinceramente… me da un poco de tristeza que te vayas de Atenas- dijo Kiki, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Margot con su sinceridad- me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte mejor, en vez de perder el tiempo haciendo el ridículo delante de ti, y haberte hecho enojar ayer-

Margot sonrió y se acercó a Kiki. Extendió su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla izquierda del chico. Ambos sintieron algo extraño, una fuerza invisible que los acercaba cada vez más. Margot se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla por un segundo, para después separarse de él y sonreírle.

Kiki se llevó las manos temblorosas a la mejilla.

-¿Margot?- dijo Kiki.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

El chico no dijo nada más. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la rodeó por la cintura con ellos, haciéndola dar un paso hacia él. Margot nunca supo si había sido Kiki quien la hizo dar ese paso al frente, si fue ella quien se acercó a él, o si realmente fue la fuerza invisible que ella creía estar sintiendo entre ellos. A escasos centímetros uno del otro, cada uno miró los ojos del otro, y Kiki comenzó a ser consciente de sí mismo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Porqué la estaba abrazando así? ¡Eso era muy inapropiado!

-Margot, ¿qué estamos haciendo?- dijo Kiki, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No sé… - dijo ella, tan confundida como lo estaba el chico- ¿qué estás haciendo tú?-

Kiki extendió levanto una de sus manos, y la tomó por la barbilla. Pareció que pasó una eternidad cuando ambos cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios, y fue como si una luz saliera del mismo cielo, traspasando los párpados de ambos, como si no fuera de noche. Claro, eso solo estaba ocurriendo en sus mentes, pero aún así les dejó una sensación impresionante a ambos.

De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se soltaron casi de inmediato, dando un paso atrás.

-Oh, por los dioses- dijo Kiki, abriendo los ojos asustado, mientras que Margot se llevó sus dedos índice y medio a los labios.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Margot, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, y vio que Kiki estaba tan asustado como ella. Nunca había sentido algo así.

-Margot, lo siento, yo…- dijo Kiki- no sé lo que pasó-

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Margot, asustada y con su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza- vete. ¡Vete!-

-Pero Margot…- dijo Kiki.

-Fue un error. No debimos… Vete, por favor- dijo Margot, y se dio la vuelta para entrar al hotel y desaparecer entre los pasillos del mismo.

Kiki la vio alejarse, confundido. Iba a dar un paso delante, detenerla, explicarle que no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero lo pensó mejor. Debería esperar a que se calmara. Vio en su mano el papelito con el número de teléfono de la chica, y se lo guardó con cuidado. Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado, y se teletransportó al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Kiki regresó al templo de Aries arrastrando los pies, derrotado y confundido de lo que acababa de pasar. Mu y Lydia estaban esperándolo en la entrada del templo de Aries, el primero con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Mu.

-Ya me disculpé con la señorita Margot, señor Mu- dijo Kiki sin levantar la mirada, y sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Kiki?- dijo Lydia, notando que había algo extraño en la mirada del chico- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-No, nada, señorita Lydia- dijo Kiki sin atreverse a levantar la mirada- ella aceptó mis disculpas, y… no pasó nada-

-Bien, puedes irte- dijo Mu en el mismo tono serio de la noche anterior.

El santo de Aries seguía muy enojado por lo que había pasado el día anterior, y no parecía dispuesto a levantar el castigo de su aprendiz a corto o mediano plazo. Kiki cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía herido por lo que acababa de pasar con Margot, y el tono de su maestro no estaba ayudando mucho.

-Quizá- dijo Lydia en voz baja, poniendo su mano en el hombro del santo dorado- quizás deberías disculparte con Arthur, y especialmente con Christoffer. Lo metiste en un aprieto con su maestro-

Mu se volvió a Lydia, y ella alzó las cejas de manera significativa, haciendo que el santo dorado suavizara su mirada.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Mu finalmente- vete a dormir. Ya mañana te disculparás con quien sea necesario-

Kiki asintió y obedeció de inmediato, dejando a su maestro y a Lydia solos en la entrada del primer templo.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

 _Cerca de la media noche_

Edith acompañó a Shaina y a François en un reconocimiento de la ciudad. La amazona había detectado restos del cosmo de Greta muy cerca de uno de los barrios más externos de Atenas, y había salido junto con el general marino y la aprendiz de Lena a investigar de qué se trataba.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Shaina, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor- puede que sea una trampa-

-No creo- dijo François- solo siento rastros de cosmo… ¿qué habrá hecho esa mujer?-

De pronto, sintieron un cosmo a unos pasos de donde estaban. Tanto Shaina como el chico salieron corriendo en esa dirección. Edith, que no estaba acostumbrada a salir a misiones de esa manera, corrió para intentar alcanzarlos, pero fue en vano. La chica se detuvo por un momento, cerró los ojos y buscó el cosmo de la amazona. Lo sintió, no muy lejos de donde estaba parada, pero también sintió otra cosa, restos del cosmo enemigo muy cerca de donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la chica.

Edith se desvió por una pequeña calle, y encontró un bulto tumbado en el suelo. La chica encendió su cosmo levemente para iluminarse con él, y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Una chica de dieciséis o diecisiete años, vistiendo una ropa extraña, indígena y cubierta de plumas, que estaba rota y manchada de sangre. En sus brazos descubiertos había varias quemaduras azuladas, las mismas que caracterizaban a los enemigos del Santuario.

-Oh, por los dioses…- dijo Edith, y encendió su cosmo con urgencia para atraer a Shaina. La chica entreabrió los ojos, y la miró, asustada. Edith solo pensó en intentar tranquilizarla- shhhh… no tengas miedo, te voy a ayudar. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La chica la miró con miedo, y con ojos perdidos.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte- insistió la aprendiz- me llamo Edith, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mika- dijo la chica señalándose a sí misma, justo antes de desvanecerse.

Edith no sabía que decir. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la amazona la alcanzó.

-¿Edith?- dijo Shaina- ¿qué pasó?-

-Hay una chica herida, aquí- dijo Edith- tiene quemaduras azules-

Shaina y François se miraron entre sí, alarmados, y el general marino se acercó para examinarla. No solo tenía las quemaduras azules, pero tenía rastros de los cosmos enemigos sobre ella, y la amazona supo que eso había sido lo que les había llamado la atención.

-No tiene buen aspecto. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, o es probable que no sobreviva- dijo François, extendiendo sus brazos para alzarla. Shaina asintió, y los tres llevaron a la chica al hospital de Atenas.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, las cosas ya se están poniendo tensas. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Separación

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

IX: SEPARACIÓN

 _Boulongerie de monsieur Doucet, Normandía_

Al día siguiente, pasado el mediodía, Margot y su familia ya estaban de regreso en casa en Normandía. No solo su familia había vuelto ese día, sino también la familia de Louise. Ambas chicas habían dejado sus maletas apenas en la entrada de sus casas, tomaron una ducha y salido a tomar un refrigerio juntas a la panadería de monsieur Doucet, aprovechando que los padres de Margot habían ido a reportarse a sus trabajos para entregar las fotografías que habían tomado, a pesar de ser viernes por la tarde, y se llevaron a Remy con ellos.

Louise y Margot se encontraron en su _boulangerie_ favorita, y ambas tomaron un pan dulce con su café. La chica rubia miró a su amiga con curiosidad, quien estaba absorta mirando su pulsera, la cual tenía colgando un pequeño dije cuya forma no alcanzaba a ver muy bien. Algo extraño le pasaba. Louise entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Margot?- dijo Louise, notando a su amiga un poco pensativa- ¿pasa algo?-

-¿Umm?- dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos y sacudiendo la cabeza- no, nada-

Nada. Sí, como no. Conocía a Margot desde que era una pequeña, y Louise se jactaba de saber todos sus secretos. O mejor dicho, no era así. Margot era una persona que guardaba bien sus secretos, pero su rostro era transparente, y Louise aprendido a leer sus expresiones perfectamente.

-Ajá, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Louise, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y mirando a su amiga con una expresión de repentino interés. ¡Había descubierto un secreto!- anda, escúpelo ya, amiga-

Margot se mordió el labio. ¡Condenada Louise! Su amiga la conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma. La verdad era que había un par de cosas que la preocupaban. Una de ellas era lo que había sucedido con Kiki la noche anterior antes de subir a su habitación en el hotel. ¡Por todos los dioses, lo había besado! Él realmente no había tenido la culpa: fue ella quien se acercó a él. ¿O no? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba bien. Pero todo ello fue tan natural, como si estuviera destinada a estar con ese chico, de alguna manera. ¿Era eso posible? Nah, por supuesto que no. Y no le había molestado para nada. Claro, se había asustado cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo, pero nuevamente, se sentía tan natural y correcto, a diferencia de su preocupación número dos. La otra cosa que le preocupaba era Hugo, no sabía como reaccionaría a ello si se llegaba a enterar.

-¿Hola?- insistió Louise, dando unas palmadas a la chica en la cabeza- tierra llamando a Margot-

-¡Basta!- dijo Margot, enfurruñada, y miró a su alrededor. Estaban solas. Incluso el panadero, monsieur Doucet, les había dicho que estaría en su hora de comida y se había retirado a la cocina. Margot nuevamente se volvió hacia Louise- ¡está bien! Te diré que pasó, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a decir a nadie-

-¡Oh, dioses, esto va a estar bueno!- dijo Louise, acomodándose en su asiento emocionada y mirando a su amiga con atención. Margot suspiró. Louise era buena amiga suya, pero era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

-Bien- dijo Margot, preguntándose por donde empezar. Quizá sería buena idea solo decir lo que había pasado y ya- anoche, antes de regresar a la habitación del hotel, me quedé hablando con Kiki. El chico pelirrojo de la pelea, ¿recuerdas?-

Louise sonrió ampliamente y asintió repetidamente.

-Bueno, anoche fue a disculparse. Otra vez- agregó rápidamente, antes de que Louise la interrumpiera. ¿Porqué su amiga tenía que poner esa cara? ¡La ponía sumamente nerviosa! Si de por sí estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado- acepté sus disculpas, y finalmente quedamos que seríamos buenos amigos e intercambiamos teléfonos, y entonces…-

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Louise.

Margot dudó por unos segundos si debía continuar hablando, pero sabía que podía confiar en Louise, así que miró a su alrededor de nuevo, asegurándose de que estaban solas, y miró a su amiga.

-Y entonces… nos besamos- dijo Margot, en voz baja y casi sin aliento.

¡Ahí está!¡Lo había dicho! Louise, quien ni siquiera se imaginaba algo así, abrió la boca, sorprendida. Su sorpresa pasó rápidamente a ser alegría, y aplaudió un par de veces, celebrando lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo pasó?¿qué dijo?¿qué hiciste? ¡Ah! ¡Dime!- dijo Louise.

-Shhhh…- dijo Margot, de nuevo mirando a su alrededor y cerciorándose de que estaban solas. No tenía que preocuparse, monsieur Doucet y su hija estaban en la cocina aún charlando en voz alta- no tan alto. No sé que fue lo que pasó. Solo… pasó. Y él parecía tan confundido como yo por lo que hicimos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de ello, ya había pasado…-

Louise sonrió. ¡Su amiga, y el aprendiz pelirrojo! Ese chico le parecía una buena persona, a pesar de lo que había pasado cuando lo conoció. Aunque bueno, realmente Louise lo estaba comparando con el novio actual de su amiga, y así hasta una piedra era mejor competencia que Hugo. En fin.

-Amiga, ¿y que hiciste después?¿ya lo llamaste?- dijo Louise, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento- ¿qué hablaste con él después de ello?¿qué pasó? ¡Dime!-

-¡Calla!- dijo Margot en un tono preocupado- no le dije nada, obviamente, solo me fui-

-¡Pero… pero no puedes dejar las cosas así!- dijo Louise, exasperada- ¡Margot!¡Tienes que hacer algo!-

-¿Y qué propones que haga?- dijo Margot con una expresión preocupada- entiende que las cosas no pueden proceder con ese chico. Primero, es un aprendiz a santo de Athena, debe estar siempre en el Santuario, en Atenas. Segundo, no pasó nada, no significa nada, ¡fue un error y nada más! Y tercero, está Hugo, y….- levantó la vista, y vio que Louise tenía una expresión alegre y curiosa. Margot entrecerró los ojos- ¡basta! Deja de mirarme así, Lou-

Louise se echó a reír, y miró nuevamente la mano de Margot, y su nueva pulsera.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Louise.

-Él… Kiki… me lo dejó en el lobby del hotel antes de irse a casa- dijo Margot, sus mejillas volviéndose más rojas que nunca. La chica lo miró de cerca: era una cadenita dorada, y el dije tenía forma de un pequeño carnero dorado.

Louise se echó a reír en voz alta, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, y la otra chica ocultó su cara entre sus manos en un gesto exasperado.

-Oh, dioses- dijo Margot, con la cara aún oculta entre sus manos- ¿cómo le voy a decir?-

-¿Decirme que cosa?- dijo una voz masculina junto a ellas.

Tanto Margot como Louise dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Hugo. La chica rubia incluso volcó el vaso de agua que estaba junto a su taza de café y se la tiró encima. Louise se levantó tímidamente, y se disculpó con ellos, para ir al baño a secar la falda de su vestido.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hugo se sentó en el sitio donde había estado Louise, mirando fijamente a Margot. Hugo era un chico mucho más alto que ella, de cabellos negros y fríos ojos azules oscuros. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un chico muy guapo… si no fuera por su mirada fría y fastidiada.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- repitió Hugo en un tono frío. Nada de preguntarle como le había ido en su viaje familiar, si se encontraba bien, o cualquier otra cosa. Era como si se hubieran visto esa misma mañana, y no hubieran pasado varios días sin hablar.

Margot tragó saliva. Hugo seguramente estaba furioso aún porque se había ido con su familia de vacaciones y se había perdido el baile de la escuela. Ni siquiera la había saludado ese día. No, ni en un millón de años podía decirle a su novio que había besado a otro chico en Grecia, por más accidente que hubiera sido. No lo entendería. Decidió que no lo haría.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió lo más inocentemente posible, intentando mantener su mente lo más lejos posible de Kiki para no traicionar sus pensamientos.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki, por su parte, suspiró antes de salir del templo de Aries. La noche anterior había regresado al Santuario sorprendido, confundido, aunque una parte de él en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) gritaba de alegría por lo que acababa de pasar. Apenas escuchó a su maestro y a Lydia, pero esa tarde recordó lo que le habían dicho, y tomó aire antes de cumplir su cometido.

Argol estaba en el Coliseo, entrenando a Arthur y, junto con él, a Christoffer, pues Shaka le había pedido ayuda, para poderse quedar con Lena en el templo de Virgo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Los dos chicos estaban entrenando juntos.

Al sentir el cosmo de Kiki, Argol se volvió hacia él con una severa mirada de advertencia: no le había hecho ninguna gracia la pelea de los dos chicos de hacía dos días. Christoffer y Arthur detuvieron su entrenamiento, y se volvieron a mirar al aprendiz de Aries.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir, señor Argol- dijo Kiki tímidamente- ¿le molestaría… dejarme hablar un par de minutos con Chris y Arthur?-

Argol entrecerró los ojos sin saber que pensar, pero finalmente suavizó la mirada y asintió. El pelirrojo se volvió a sus compañeros tímidamente. Pateó una piedra que estaba en el suelo y se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos, lamento mucho interrumpir sus entrenamientos- dijo Kiki, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos- pero vine a disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día No tengo excusa para lo que hice, peleando con Arthur y metiendo a Chris en problemas. Les pido disculpas-

Arthur y Christoffer se miraron entre sí, y finalmente sonrieron. Christoffer le dio una palmadita en la espalda, y el chico inglés le dio un codazo.

-Tranquilo, _matey_ \- dijo Arthur, guiñándole un ojo- fue mi culpa también, y lo lamento. No debí meterme así a la pelea-

-Además, no te preocupes tanto por él- dijo Christoffer, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio- ya está persiguiendo a otra chica-

-Oh…- comenzó a decir Kiki, mientras que veía a Arthur sonreír sin ninguna vergüenza.

Kiki iba a decir algo más, cuando los chicos y Argol vieron a Edith entrar al Coliseo. La chica tenía el cabello mojado, como si acabara de darse una ducha a pesar de ser la mitad de la tarde. El santo de Perseo, quien también iba a supervisar el entrenamiento de la chica, se volvió hacia ella con la misma expresión severa que tenía desde hacía un rato.

-Llegas tarde, Edith- dijo Argol, cruzándose de brazos- debiste estar aquí desde la mañana-

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor Argol- dijo Edith, inclinándose levemente- me quedé en la ciudad con la señorita Shaina desde la misión de anoche. Sucedió algo grave. Encontramos en la ciudad a una chica nativa americana, que estaba muy malherida. Hasta ahora no sabemos que es lo que le pasó. La llevamos al hospital, y la señorita Shaina me pidió que viniera a avisar lo que sucedió-

Argol entrecerró los ojos.

-En ese caso, será mejor que vayas a avisar al Patriarca a la brevedad- dijo el santo de Perseo con seriedad.

Edith asintió, y se apresuró a subir al templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Boulangerie de monsieur Doucet, Normandía_

Hugo entrecerró los ojos. Realmente estaba furioso. Llevaba todo el semestre esperando el baile que Margot se había perdido. Sí, técnicamente no había sido su culpa: su loca familia siempre estaba viajando para conseguir fotos de lugares emocionantes y exóticos, pero aún así, bien se pudo haber quedado Margot en casa.

No, el señor Blanc jamás la dejaría hacer algo parecido. Hugo sabía bien que el padre de Margot no confiaba en él. Bah, solo era un tonto.

Y ahora que veía a Margot, había algo diferente, nuevo y… quizá algo desagradable en su apariencia, pero no sabía exactamente que era lo que le molestaba. Primero que nada, Margot parecía estar muy confundida, y un poco culpable. Después de todo, la chica era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de sus emociones. ¿Porqué se sentiría tan culpable?¿qué había pasado en Grecia? Y la otra cosa, no entendía bien porqué, pero desde que la vio se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía atraído a ella. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de su novia? No podía poner su dedo sobre el problema, pero…

Por su parte, desde que vio a Hugo, Margot sintió una especie de pánico. Chanteloup y Lowe comenzaron a gruñir repetidamente, sin ningún disimulo como si detectaran peligro, cosa que los espíritus lobo no habían hecho nunca antes. Y algo extraño se movió en su estómago. ¿Qué era?¿Molestia? No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero algo le decía que no debía confiar en Hugo.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- dijo Hugo de pronto.

-Nada, no era nada importante- dijo Margot, bajando la mirada e intentando cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible- y entonces, ¿cómo estuviste estos días?-

-No me vengas con eso- dijo Hugo, ignorando su pregunta y mirándola fijamente- ¿porqué estás tan culpable?¡Dime!-

-No es nada- dijo Margot firmemente, extendiendo su brazo para tomar su taza de café y darle un sorbo, pero Hugo la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, haciéndola soltar la taza- ay…-

-¡Habla!- dijo Hugo- ¿qué hiciste?-

-Hugo, suéltame, me estás lastimando- dijo Margot, intentando en vano soltarse de él, pero el hombre apretó su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Hugo, mirando la pulsera y el dije en forma de carnero.

-Un regalo- dijo Margot, entrecerrando los ojos y comenzando a perder la paciencia. ¿Qué se creía hablándole así?

-¿De quién?-

-De un amigo- dijo ella.

-Ajá- dijo Hugo, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿un amigo? Creí que habías ido con la familia de Louise-

-Sí, un amigo que conocí en Grecia- dijo Margot- y francamente no veo como eso sea de tu…-

Pero se interrumpió cuando Hugo le apretó de nuevo la muñeca.

-No cambies el tema. Comienza a hablar…-

¡Eso era suficiente! Margot entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a hacerle eso? Y peor, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? En ese momento, la chica cayó en cuenta de lo tonta que había sido en siquiera haber aceptado salir con ese patán, y eso fue lo que la hizo decidirlo. Le diría lo que había pasado con Kiki, y se desharía de él de una vez.

-¡Está bien!- dijo Margot, dando un tirón con su mano para soltarse, y cuando lo logró, miró al chico con una expresión desafiante- sí, en Atenas conocí a un chico, que es valiente y amable, y pasó un accidente, sin querer nos besamos. ¡Ya! ¿Contento?-

El rostro de Hugo era un poema. Se puso rojo de vergüenza al escuchar aquello, para después dar paso a una expresión furiosa. Se puso de pie de golpe, volcó la mesa donde estaban sentados, y sin dudar se acercó a Margot para darle un golpe con la mano abierta, haciéndola caer de su asiento al suelo.

- _Tu es une p &tain!_\- exclamó lleno de furia el chico- ¡vas a ver! Te voy a…-

Y levantó la mano para golpearla de nuevo, pero el panadero, monsieur Doucet, quien escuchó la conmoción, se acercó para detener al chico antes de que lo hiciera.

- _Incroyable!_ \- dijo el panadero, que era un hombre mayor, gordito y bonachón, a quien jamás habían visto enojado hasta ese momento. La hija del panadero y Louise, quien regresó del baño, miraban la escena asustadas- ¡fuera de mi establecimiento! No lo quiero volver a ver aquí. _Allez!_ -

Hugo gruñó, y tras lanzarle una mirada de odio a la chica, se fue dando tumbos y pateando la puerta. Louise y la hija del panadero se acercaron para ver si Margot estaba bien. La chica se ovilló en el suelo y se echó a llorar.

-¿Margot?- dijo Louise- ¿te encuentras bien?¿qué pasó?-

Margot no le respondió. Le quedaba bastante claro lo que había pasado, no le sorprendía ni un poco que Hugo se hubiera enojado con ella, enfurecido incluso, pero jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que le levantaría la mano y la golpearía así. Sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza: eran de sorpresa.

La hija del panadero, una chica de unos veinte años, la ayudó a levantarse y a sentarse de nuevo.

-Tranquila, niña, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo la chica, y continuó sin esperar respuesta- te daré un poco de hielo para tu mejilla. Un momento-

La chica se apresuró a entrar a la cocina, y Louise vio al panadero en la entrada, aún agitando furioso su escoba y amenazando a Hugo a gritos para que no se le ocurriera regresar a su establecimiento en esta vida o en la siguiente. Louise volvió su vista de la puerta hacia su amiga y miró a Margot. Quizá tendría que hablar con los señores Blanc sobre lo que había pasado: conocía a su amiga, y sabía que no les diría nada.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

En Grecia estaba a punto de oscurecer, y los santos dorados regresaron a sus respectivos templos. Aioria inflaba el pecho, orgulloso de su pequeño aprendiz. Mientras lo que pasaba con los otros aprendices (oh, sí, a él también le llegó el rumor de lo sucedido entre Kiki y Arthur, para completa vergüenza de sus maestros), esa misma tarde Kostas había podido hacer su primer ataque completo, y lo había logrado casi perfectamente.

Kostas, por su parte, estaba más que emocionado. Había llegado primero a Géminis a contarle a su papá, y finalmente había seguido a su maestro al quinto templo. El pequeño había querido llegar directo a su cama a descansar, pero Aioria no lo dejó.

-No, pequeño- le dijo Aioria- tuviste un largo día, tienes que cenar, y luego lavarte antes de dormir-

-Pero maestro…- dijo Kostas.

-Pero nada- dijo Aioria, en tono tranquilo, pero firme- vamos, la cena está lista-

-Sí, maestro- dijo el pequeño, casi arrastrando los pies.

Aioria sonrió levemente mientras vio a su pequeño aprendiz sentarse a la mesa y comer sin muchas ganas su cena. El santo de Leo se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió complacido. Kostas se había esforzado mucho, y además, no le estorbaba para nada tener un padre tan poderoso como Saga. Se rascó la cabeza. Y hablando de él, ya Saga tendría que lidiar con su sobrino cuando llegara su momento.

Con paciencia esperó a que su alumno terminara de cenar, y lo mandó a lavarse la cara antes de dormirse.

-Buenas noches, maestro- dijo el chiquillo antes de irse a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Kostas- dijo Aioria, sonriendo levemente.

Aioria sonrió, y tras desperezarse, se dirigió a su propia habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Suspiró. Marín estaba de nuevo en el recinto de las amazonas, terminando sus rondas, y seguramente no subiría esa tarde. Se puso las manos en la nuca. Ah, realmente extrañaba a su chica. Entre las responsabilidades de ambos, no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Blanc, Normandía_

 _Esa noche_

Desde que llegó a casa, ignorando todo el discurso de Louise sobre lo importante que era hablar con sus padres de lo que había pasado, Margot cruzó el recibidor y la sala y se apresuró a subir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, y lentamente se deslizó hacia el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? En esos momentos, todo parecía muy surrealista. ¡Su ex novio la había golpeado! Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolida de nuevo. ¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima? Si su papá se enteraba, seguramente iría directamente a matarlo, y su mamá iría a hablar con su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía. Si le decía algo a sus padres, tendría que admitir que había besado a ese aprendiz del Santuario, y seguramente se metería (y lo metería a él) en un enorme problema. Y si no lo decía ella, seguramente Hugo lo diría, junto con un montón de palabras altisonantes que mejor no repasaba en su mente.

Frustrada, Margot se levantó y caminó cabizbaja a su cama, y se tiró sobre ella. Suspiró largamente. Incluso tenía miedo de ir de nuevo a la escuela dentro de dos días, seguramente Hugo se burlaría de ella, o la atacaría, o…

Pero, ¿qué le importaba ese tarado? Ni que fuera tan importante. Además, seguramente Kiki podría patearle el trasero con facilidad.

Kiki.

Margot se volvió, boca arriba, mirando el techo tumbada en su cama, e inconscientemente sonrió. El chico pelirrojo que había causado tanto problema y revuelo en su mente y, tenía que admitirlo, en su corazón. No lo conocía, había hablado con él un total de tres veces. Y lo había besado. ¡Genial! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando hizo eso?

"Exacto, Margot", se dijo ella misma "no estabas pensando".

-¿Margot?- la chica escuchó la voz de Lowe tímidamente a su lado.

-Déjame en paz, Lowe- dijo la chica, borrando su sonrisa y girándose hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda- quiero descansar-

-No dejaremos que esa basura vuelva a ponerte las manos encima, Margot- dijo Lowe, en un tono lleno de vergüenza. Tanto él como Chanteloup habían bajado la guardia cerca de él.

Margot sonrió levemente y se volvió a él de nuevo, acarició la cabeza del espíritu animal, quien movió la cabeza como despedida y salió por la ventana. La chica se volvió a su costado. Vio su teléfono celular, inusualmente silencioso. Y lo tomó. No iba a llamar a sus padres, ni a Hugo. Tampoco a Louise.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de aprendices, templo de Aries_

Ya era casi medianoche en Atenas, y Kiki aún no podía dormir. Tras un largo día de limpiar armaduras, se sentía abatido y desmoralizado completamente. Sabía que Margot y su familia había regresado a Normandía esa mañana, y que seguramente no volvería a saber de ella en mucho tiempo. El pequeño papel doblado con el teléfono de la chica se había quedado cuidadosamente guardado en las páginas de uno de los libros de su habitación.

Ah, Margot.

Kiki se llevó el dedo índice distraídamente a su boca, tocando sus labios, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que creía que había pasado realmente había pasado. No, no lo había imaginado. Cuando acordó, él la estaba abrazando, y la chica lo estaba besando. O él la estaba besando a ella. No recordaba quien había dado el primer paso. Pero eso había pasado.

El chico se llevó una de las manos al corazón. No sabía porqué, pero parecía haber una extraña fuerza invisible que lo atraía a Margot. ¿Eso era amor? No, no era algo así. Era como la gravedad, como si su vida dependiera de estar con ella. ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Sacudió la cabeza.

La verdad es que quería volver a verla. Necesitaba volver a verla, escucharla, saber que estaba bien. ¡Ah! ¿Porqué no podía solo olvidarla? Seguramente nunca regresaría a Atenas, lo mejor sería olvidarse de ella. No había manera en que el chico pudiera verla de nuevo.

Eso no era estrictamente cierto. Él tenía manera de volver a verla. Podía teletransportarse del Santuario hacia Normandía en un segundo, y regresar en otro. Su maestro y Lydia nunca lo sabrían…

No. No podía desobedecer otra vez a su maestro. Ya se había metido en un problema de ridículas proporciones por estar persiguiéndola. No podía volver a cometer una tontería así, por mucho que quisiera ver a Margot. ¿Habría recibido su regalo? Realmente esperaba que sí.

 _Beep beep_

-¿Uh?- dijo él en voz alta, volviéndose a mirar su teléfono celular. Tan pronto como vio el mensaje, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, y agradeció a los dioses que a su maestro no se le ocurrió castigárselo también.

 _-Buenas noches, Kiki. Soy Margot. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-_

A Kiki le brillaron los ojos tan pronto como miró el mensaje.

- _Por supuesto, Margot-_ escribió Kiki con una enorme sonrisa traviesa. Miró el reloj. Era casi la una de la mañana. Se encogió de hombros, y siguió escribiendo- _¿regresaste bien a casa?¿de qué quieres hablar?-_

Hubo un silencio por un momento, que hizo que Kiki se pusiera nervioso. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? No lo sabía. Pero de pronto, el celular comenzó a sonar. Kiki volvió a sonreír y respondió.

-¿Hola?- dijo Kiki.

- _Hola, Kiki, soy yo_ \- dijo la chica a través del auricular.

El chico entrecerró los ojos. La voz de la chica alegre y segura que había conocido había desaparecido por completo, y ahora parecía algo afligida. Al pensar en ello, Kiki se llevó la mano al pecho de nuevo de manera inconsciente.

- _Primero que nada, quería disculparme contigo_ \- dijo Margot- _no debí haberme ido así después de lo que pasó_ -

-Es normal- dijo el pelirrojo- te asustaste después de lo que pasó. No te culpo-

- _Igual, lo lamento-_ dijo Margot, y el chico notó que su voz aún sonaba muy afligido-

-¿Qué te sucede, Margot?- dijo Kiki, preocupado- no te escuchas bien. ¿Estás triste por algo?-

Margot volvió a dudar unos segundos antes de responderle.

- _Estoy bien_ \- dijo ella- _solo estoy un poco… molesta_ -

Kiki esperó pacientemente, y finalmente la chica le explicó lo que había pasado en la _boulongerie_ ese día. Como había terminado con su novio cuando le dijo que lo había besado, y cómo la había tumbado de su asiento de un golpe.

-¿Que tu novio hizo qué?- dijo Kiki.

- _Ex novio_ \- lo corrigió ella- _por favor, no me hagas repetirlo_ -

-Lo mataré…-

- _Kiki, por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de haber confiado en ti_ -

Kiki hervía de furia. Al demonio portarse bien, o lo que dijera su maestro. Sentía unas ganas terribles de teletransportarse a Normandía en ese instante y tumbarle los dientes al idiota que se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. El chico respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. No quería molestar a Margot más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, no te arrepientas- dijo Kiki en el tono más tranquilo que pudo encontrar- y por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí. Pero si te vuelve a siquiera mirar mal, te juró que iré allá a matarlo. No te preocupes, limpiaré todo el desorden que haga después, lo prometo-

El pelirrojo escuchó una suave expresión con la que que estuvo seguro de que Margot había sonreído, o que incluso rió un poco. El corazón de Kiki dio algunos brincos al escucharla reír.

- _Gracias, Kiki_ \- le dijo la chica- _realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que pasó_ -

-Cuando quieras- le dijo Kiki.

Ambos charlaron por al menos una media hora de cosas variadas, y rieron varias veces. Mientras hablaban, ambos sintieron algo extraño: una linda calidez en sus respectivos corazones. ¿Era coincidencia? Kiki no lo sabía, pero era realmente sencillo charlar con ella, hacerla reír, y ella lo hacía sonreír a él.

Finalmente, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir después de una larga charla. Kiki se tumbó nuevamente en su cama con una sonrisa, con sus manos en la nuca. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Departamento de Migración, Washington, Estados Unidos_

 _La mañana siguiente_

La mujer frunció el entrecejo mientras esperaba impacientemente los resultados de su búsqueda. Ya tenía dos pistas muy importante: la fecha en la que la niña que estaba buscando estuvo en Estados Unidos, pues lord Castelhaven había dejado un registro de lo sucedido, y sabía el primer nombre de la niña: Margot. Pidió buscar todas las niñas con ese nombre que hubieran entrado antes o después de esa fecha al territorio de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Estás segura de que lo encontraremos?- dijo Bellini en voz baja, mientras uno de los trabajadores buscaba los datos solicitados.

-Estamos muy cerca de encontrarla…- dijo Greta.

-¿Buscan a su hija?- dijo la secretaria de migración, volviéndose hacia la pareja y sonriendo con algo de inocencia. Greta tuvo que suprimir sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, y asintió. La chica acentuó su sonrisa y siguió buscando.

Greta sonrió para sí misma, burlándose de la secretaria para sus adentros. Pobre tonta ilusa.

-Ah, aquí está- dijo la chica, sacando un archivo e imprimiéndolo- la niña que están buscando se llama Margot Blanc, llegó a Estados Unidos un par de días antes de esa fecha que me dieron, y se fue de tierras estadounidenses de regreso a París, Francia-

Los ojos de los dos secuaces de Phobos y Deimos sonrieron. ¡Ya la tenían! Con su nombre completo podían encontrarla. Tras agradecer a la secretaria, ambos salieron de la vieja oficina.

-Ya está- dijo Bellini, llevando el informe consigo mismo- vamos a París-

-Ya la tenemos- sonrió Greta.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. De aquí en delante todos los capítulos tienen advertencia de pelotita anti-estrés (solo para estar seguros). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Visita Apresurada

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

X: VISITA APRESURADA

 _Sala del Trono, Olimpo_

Tan pronto como amaneció al día siguiente, Athena iba cruzando los largos pasillos del Olimpo con pasos confiados, pero iba seguida de Liliwen y de Camus, la chica no estaba tan segura de que fuera buena idea estar ahí. No olvidaba que su tía, Artemisa, la había usado como diana de prácticas por poco más de la mitad de su vida. Y la diosa a la que iban a ver en esta ocasión no le daba muy buena espina que digamos.

-Tranquila, Liliwen- dijo Athena al notar su nerviosismo, volviéndose hacia atrás y sonriendo- todo va a estar bien-

-¿Está segura de que esto es sensato, honorable tía?- dijo Liliwen nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí estoy segura- dijo Athena, encogiéndose de hombros y deteniéndose por unos segundos para darle oportunidad a la chica pelirroja para alcanzarla- tranquila. No eres tú quien debe preocuparse por ella. Es Hades quien no la va a pasar nada bien. Tú estás completamente a salvo aquí-

Liliwen tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera cierto, pero no dijo nada. Solo apretó la mano de Camus, quien le dedicó una sonrisa para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos fueron alcanzados por Hades, dios del Inframundo.

-Bienvenido, Hades- sonrió Athena.

-Athena…- dijo Hades, visiblemente incómodo- quizá sea mejor que pasen ustedes primero. Mi absolutamente encantadora suegra no va a estar muy contenta de verme, y se puede negar a ayudarnos-

Athena le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Sí, sabía que Demeter detestaba a Hades, sobre todo por haberse llevado a Perséfone al Inframundo. Pero también sabía muy bien que a Deméter no le gustaba ni un poco que se metieran en su jurisdicción, y eso quizá podría hacer que la diosa los escuchara.

La diosa llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo la voz femenina, en un tono fastidiado. Athena se volvió y sonrió a Liliwen antes de abrir la puerta. La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada, pero entró detrás de Athena.

-Ah, Athena- dijo Deméter sin muchas ganas- la hija favorita del gran hombre. ¿Qué quieres conmigo, mocosa?-

-Lamento mucho molestarte, tía- dijo Athena amablemente, como si Demeter la hubiera tratado con la misma amabilidad- no te habría molestado si no necesitara preguntarte algo muy importante. Yo sé que eres la única que sabe esto-

Deméter miró a Athena con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí, sabía que su sobrina era muy astuta, pero al mismo tiempo claro que le encantaba ser halagada. Miró detrás de Athena, y entrecerró los ojos. Los brillantes cabellos rojos de Liliwen no podían ser ignorados.

-¿Y quien es ella?- dijo Deméter- no me digas que es la…-

-Es Liliwen, hija de Apolo- dijo Athena- ella vive con nosotros en el Santuario-

Deméter entrecerró los ojos. Iba a decir algo más, pero pronto se rindió. No teníaa nada en contra de Apolo o de su hija. Volvió la mirada hacia Athena de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, Athena?- dijo la diosa por fin.

Athena le contó brevemente todo lo que Hades le había contado del chico al que habían rescatado en el territorio Sioux de Wyoming y todo lo que les había contado del poder que los enemigos estaban buscando. Los ojos de Demeter brillaron.

-Sé de qué poder extraño están hablando- dijo Deméter, una vez que Athena terminó su relato- estás hablando de _Nahimana_ -

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Liliwen antes de poderse contener.

- _Nahimana_ es un poder mistico que los sioux llaman "El Corazón del Cielo"- dijo Deméter- es un poder de la naturaleza. Uno de los sioux, o mejor dicho, de los Lakotas de cada generación posee ese poder. Quien lo posee, puede hablar con espíritus animales y de la tierra, y si lo desea, usar los poderes de la naturaleza a su favor para proteger a su tribu-

-Tía- dijo Athena- ¿y que pasaría si Phobos y Deimos logran obtener ese poder de _Nahimana_?-

Deméter entrecerró los ojos, y por primera vez entendiendo la preocupación de su sobrina.

-Podrán manejar las fuerzas de la naturaleza a su antojo- dijo Demeter con una expresión seria- quizá Perséfone, o yo, podríamos detenerlos momentáneamente, pero…-

-Entonces no podemos dejarlos, honorable tía- dijo Liliwen, dirigiéndose a Athena, pero al mismo tiempo apretando la mano de Camus.

-Gracias, tía- dijo Athena, inclinándose levemente para agradecer a Deméter- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…-

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia du Vallon, Normandía_

Bianca fue a desayunar ese día con su madre. Sabía que la visita no iba a ser tan placentera como siempre, ya que la chica estaba decidida a decirle que había conocido a su hermana en Grecia, y ya se imaginaba que se iba a enojar.

Suspiró cuando saludó a su madre y se sentó a la mesa.

-Menos mal que ya regresaron, hija- dijo la señora du Vallon- siempre me preocupo cuando llevas a los niños a tus viajes de trabajo. ¿Cómo está Margot?¿Porqué no la trajiste?-

-Se quedó en casa a terminar la tarea de los días de escuela que perdió- dijo Bianca, poniendo a Rémy en el suelo para que se pusiera a jugar. El pequeño abrazó a su abuela y se puso a jugar con unos cubos que habían dejado en el suelo.

-Pobrecita, tan dedicada que es ella con las cosas de la escuela- dijo la señora du Vallon- ¿y bien?¿qué novedades?-

-Te trajimos esto- dijo Bianca, sacando una taza de su bolso. Su madre coleccionaba tazas de todos los sitios que su hija y su yerno habían visitado desde que se casaron, y tenía toda una repisa llena de ellos. ¡Le encantaba coleccionarlas!- y… algo pasó cuando estábamos en Grecia. Conocí a alguien-

-¿A quién?- dijo la señora du Vallon, distraída con Rémy.

-A Sofi- dijo Bianca, y al ver que su madre alzaba las cejas sin entender, la chica repitió- a Sofía. Mi hermana-

La señora du Vallon frunció el entrecejo.

-No tienes hermanas, cariño- dijo su madre con una expresión fastidiada. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse- te refieres a la otra hija de su padre y esa…-

-Mamá…- dijo Biancia en tono de advertencia para evitar que dijera una mala palabra. La mujer se contuvo.

-¿Y bien?¿cómo está tu _media_ hermana?- dijo la señora du Vallon- la pobre a estas alturas debe estar ciega, o peor. Pobre mocosa, aunque la verdad no tuvo la culpa de que tu padre sea un irresponsable y que su madre fuera una…-

-Mamá…- volvió a advertirle Bianca, molesta- no hables así de ella. Está muy bien de salud, muchas gracias. Se casó hace un año, y tiene unos mellizos hermosos. Y antes de que digas algo más de ella, es la chica más dulce y buena que he conocido en mi vida. No puedo creer todas las cosas horrendas que dijiste de ella-

-No eran de ella, hija, eran de su madre- dijo la señora du Vallon- me alegro que te hayas reconciliado con ella, pero no creas que eso cambia en algo lo que pienso de ella o de su madre-

Bianca se frotó la frente. No, a su madre no le iba a ganar nunca. Suspiró derrotada, y apuró la taza de café que tenía enfrente. No tenía caso seguir anatomizando a su madre. Ya sabía que nunca iba a aceptar que su hermana era una buena persona, o que su familia, a pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido, valía la pena proteger.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Horas antes_

Esa mañana, sábado, Cecy no había podido dormirse hasta tarde como hubiera querido. En vista de que estaba con insomnio, se vistió y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Desde aquel ataque en su apartamento, Saga no había consentido que Cecy regresara a casa, y se había quedado en esos meses en la habitación de aprendices del templo de Géminis.

-Ah, ¡basta!- dijo ella en voz alta, volviéndose a Canuto- no puedo dormir. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo rico para desayunar? Creo que a Kostas le gustan los hotcakes con chocolate-

- _Ruufff rufff_ \- dijo Canuto, moviendo la cola de contento, apoyando la moción.

Cecy cruzó el pasillo principal y entró a la cocina. Kostas iría esa mañana a desayunar con Saga antes de irse a entrenar, y la chica quería prepararle algo que le gustara. Desde que se había mudado con ellos a Géminis, cada día que pasaba se encariñaba más con el hijo de Saga. En esos meses, cada vez más sentía como si fuera suyo. Hubo una ocasión en la que, entrenando con Aioria, resbaló y se hirió la rodilla, y al verlo Cecy sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera. Que ella recordara, no había sentido nada parecido hacia un niño, ni siquiera hacia su sobrino.

- _Grrrr…_ \- gruñó Canuto, mirándola fijamente con una expresión de reproche. Cecy entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me mires así, Canuto- dijo ella.

-Rufff…- dijo el maltés.

-Oh, no empieces- dijo Cecy, cruzando los brazos- sabes que no puedo decirle nada. No quiero hacerlo enojar, o peor, que se sienta triste-

La chica terminó de cocinar y puso la mesa. Mientras lo hacía, se puso a pensar en lo mucho que le tenía cariño al pequeño. Pero no, no podía decir nada. La verdad tenía miedo de mencionarlo a Saga, y terror de decirle algo al respecto a Kostas. ¡Seguramente se iba a enojar! Claro que ella no podía sustituir a su mamá, y no era lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero… no sabía exactamente qué era. Lo quería.

- _Rufff…_ -

-Claro que sí lo quiero, Canuto- dijo ella- sinceramente. Es el hijo de Saga-

- _Grrrr…. rufff…_ -

-No sé que tienes en esa retorcida mente tuya- dijo Cecy- pero estás equivocado-

- _Rufff… ruff rufff_ -

Cecy se llevó las manos a la cara y sacudió la cabeza. Respiró hondo.

De pronto, Cecy escuchó los pasos del pequeño cruzando el pasillo principal del templo de Géminis y no pudo evitar sonreír. El chico cruzó corriendo la cocina y sonrió, abrazando a Cecy por la cintura. La chica se sorprendió por un momento, pero sonrió y lo abrazó también.

-No puedo creerlo, hiciste hotcakes con chocolates- dijo Kostas, mirando ilusionado el plato que la chica había puesto en la mesa- ¡son mis favoritos!-

-Buenos días a ti también- sonrió Cecy- y no son tus únicos favoritos. Te gusta también las crepas, las tostadas con mermelada y…-

Se interrumpió al ver a Saga caminando hacia la cocina en medio de un bostezo y se tallaba los ojos. Las miradas de Kostas y de Cecy se cruzaron, y ambos se echaron a reír. Saga sonrió también al verlos, y se acercó a besar a Cecy en la mejilla, y sacudir los cabellos de Kostas, justo antes de que cada uno de ellos se sentaban a la mesa

-Buenos días a los dos- dijo Saga perezosamente, sentándose junto a Cecy y rodeándola con su brazo. Un gruñido y un ladrido hizo que recordara que aún le faltaba alguien- y buenos días a ti también, Canuto-

- _Ruuffff…_ -

Los tres se echaron a reír, y procedieron a disfrutar su desayuno. Cecy sonrió al ver a Saga y a Kostas comiéndose los hotcakes de manera casi idéntica. Adoraba a esos dos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki terminó de limpiar y pulir al menos la mitad de las armaduras doradas. Sufrió mucho con la armadura de Sagitario, y estuvo tentado a maldecir el nombre del primer lemuriano que había hecho las armaduras. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ponerle alas? Y no solo eso, tuvo que limpiar, embellecer y pulir todas y cada una de las plumas de las alas de la armadura.

Respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el suelo del taller. ¡Cómo deseaba que su maestro por fin le levantara el castigo! Pero secretamente se sentía algo orgulloso de haber pulido casi todas las armaduras en un par de días. Sonrió levemente.

¡Estaba tan feliz! La noche anterior había charlado con Margot por varias horas, y ese día no parecía ser la excepción. Esa mañana la chica lo había saludado, justo antes de que Kiki tuviera que meterse a trabajar al taller.

Kiki se incorporó de nuevo, devolvió una por una las piezas de la armadura de Sagitario. Seguramente Aioros estaría orgulloso y satisfecho.

-No te quedó nada mal- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

Kiki dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que Mu lo había estado observando los últimos minutos de su trabajo.

-Señor Mu…- dijo el aprendiz en voz baja- lo lamento mucho-

-Está bien- dijo Mu, manteniendo aún su mirada severa y molesta hacia su aprendiz. Kiki bajó la mirada tristemente. ¡Sentía horrible que su maestro lo mirara así de decepcionado! Hubiera preferido que lo siguiera regañando- creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Puedes descansar el día de hoy. Y tienes permiso de salir a la ciudad a comprar lo que necesites-

Kiki parpadeó, sorprendido de que Mu le hubiera dicho eso.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, maestro- dijo Kiki sin sonreír.

El chico pelirrojo salió del taller del templo de Aries y, tras lavarse la cara y las manos, decidió dirigirse hacia la ciudad. No le dijo nada a Christoffer o a Arthur, pues quería estar solo.

El chico bajó por los terrenos del Santuario hacia la ciudad, y se adentró entre las calles de Atenas. Dio un par de vueltas en la ciudad, y de pronto tuvo una idea. Sonrió y usó sus poderes de telequinesia para desaparecer.

x-x-x

 _Orilla del arroyo junto a la estación de tren, Normandía_

Margot se dejó caer en el pasto junto al arroyo y cerró los ojos, suspirando sonoramente. Era la parte del día que más le gustaba. Estar sola en la tarde, descansar disfrutando el aire fresco de la tarde, con los espíritus animales a su alrededor, aunque eso no duró por mucho tiempo. Sintió a alguien tumbándose a su lado, y se volvió perezosamente hacia la persona que acababa de llevar.

- _Salut, mon amie_ \- le dijo la recién llegada.

-No estoy de humor hoy, Lou- dijo Margot aburrida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, que raro de ti, Margot- dijo Louise, apoyando su espalda también en el pasto y suspirando tras ponerse las manos sobre el abdomen. Volvió su rostro hacia su amiga- ¿que te pasa hoy? Sueles estar mucho más alegre-

-Tú sabes que pasó ayer- dijo ella.

-¿Todavía no le has dicho a tus papás?- dijo Louise, y ella sacudió la cabeza- ¿porqué no? Margot, sabes que puede volver a hacerlo. Ese tipo no está bien de la cabeza…-

Margot sacudió la cabeza de nuevo con una expresión exasperada.

-Porque si se entera, mi papá va a ir a matarlo- dijo Margot- y si no, mi mamá va a hacer un escándalo. Y además…-

-¿Además?- dijo Louise, alzando las cejas.

Margot cerró los ojos. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no quería meter en problemas a Kiki. Si su maestro se llegaba a enterar que se habían besado, quien sabe si se enojaría con él. O ella misma, si su papá se enteraba que había besado a Kiki… ¡por supuesto que se iba a enojar con ella!

-No puedo- dijo Margot simplemente- va a causar muchos problemas, y…-

-Esa basura de persona no debió haberte levantado la mano- dijo Louise entrecerrando los ojos- en serio, si tú no te decides a decirles, yo les voy a decir-

-¡No!- dijo Margot, incorporándose sobre el pasto- por favor, ni se te ocurra…-

Louise miró a su amiga. Se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y sabía que tenía miedo de que sus padres o los santos en el Santuario se molestaran con lo que había pasado accidentalmente entre ellos. Sonrió al ver a su querida amiga tocándose los labios con los dedos índice y medio, pues se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Está bien, amiga- dijo Louise- pero cometes un error-

Margot la miró y suspiró de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre el pasto. Los espíritus animales, que aún la estaban rodeando, asintieron en apoyo a Louise.

-Tu amiga tiene razón, Margot- le dijo Chanteloup en un susurro- deberías decirle a tus padres. Esto no puede volver a pasar…-

-Calla- dijo Margot distraídamente.

-¿Uh?- dijo Louise, volviendo su rostro hacia ella- ¿dijiste algo?-

-No, nada- dijo Margot, suspirando.

De pronto, una luz apareció frente a ellos. Primero Margot pensó que se trataba de uno de los espíritus animales, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía ser, pues Louise también lo veía. Las dos chicas se incorporaron sentadas sobre el pasto.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Louise.

La luz se convirtió en una persona conocida y sonriente frente a ellos. Lowe y Chanteloup se incorporaron y gruñeron levemente.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo el recién llegado, inclinándose levemente.

-Kiki- dijo Margot, llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida de verlo ahí, pero sintiendo que su corazón dio un bonito vuelco al volverlo a ver. Claro que no se esperaba verlo de nuevo tan pronto, pero no le fue nada desagradable su presencia- ¿qué haces aquí?-

Louise sonrió ampliamente, un poco emocionada de volver a ver al pelirrojo. No tenía idea como había llegado ahí, pero poco importaba. Lo único que la hubiera puesto más feliz aún hubiera sido que Kiki llegara a tumbarle los dientes a Hugo por su atrevimiento.

-Oh, mi maestro me dejó salir del Santuario, y aproveché la oportunidad para venir a saludar- dijo el pelorrojo- no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, me temo-

-Entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo- dijo Louise, aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos chicos parecía estarla escuchando- lástima que no trajiste contigo al chico de cabello largo. En fin…-

Y Louise comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos, y caminando hacia el interior del pueblo. Una vez que su amiga se perdió en la distancia, Margot se volvió a Kiki.

-No debiste haber venido- dijo la chica- te vas a meter en problemas-

Kiki sonrió levemente.

-Por lo que escuché anoche, pensé que te sentirías mejor si venía un momento a saludarte- dijo el chico- a menos de que te moleste…-

-No, claro que no me molesta- sonrió Margot en voz baja.

Kiki acentuó su sonrisa y se sentó sobre el pasto junto a ella, donde antes había estado sentada Louise. Margot se volvió hacia él y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Me doy cuenta de que eres algo extraordinario- dijo ella- ¿todos los santos de Athena pueden aparecer y desaparecer como tú?-

-No, para nada- dijo Kiki, riendo- creo que solo mi maestro y yo tenemos este poder. Se llama psicokinesis. Puedo teletransportarme, y también mover objetos sin tocarlos- y le mostró, tomando tomando una flor que estaba a unos pasos de ellos y haciéndola flotar hacia Margot. La chica la tomó riendo.

-Vaya, esto es impresionante- dijo Margot sin dejar de sonreír, y Kiki se irguió, orgulloso- mi vida suena aburrida comparada con la tuya-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo el pelirrojo- ¡tu has viajado a casi todos los países del mundo!-

-Tú podrías hacerlo con solo pensarlo, ¿no?- dijo Margot, y se echó a reír. Kiki sacudió la cabeza.

-Quizá, pero mis poderes no deben ser usados para cosas personales- dijo Kiki, y bajó la mirada, ruborizándose un poco. Margot sonrió- lo sé, eso suena muy hipócrita, ¿no?-

-Tranquilo- dijo Margot, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Kiki- yo realmente agradezco que hayas venido a verme, en serio-

Kiki asintió levemente, aún algo sonrojado y se volvió hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos al notarlo. Una de sus mejillas estaba horriblemente enrojecida. El chico extendió su mano hacia su mejilla, en un intento de acariciarla, y la chica retiró su rostro levemente porque le dolió el contacto con su mano. La expresión del chico se ensombreció.

-Lo voy a asesinar por hacerte esto- siseó Kiki en voz baja. Margot tomó su mano.

-No, Kiki, lo prometiste- dijo ella- por favor, ya no lo he visto, y ya no me va a volver a molestar-

Kiki no estaba nada contento con no hacer nada al respecto, pero no tuvo opción más que hacer lo que la chica decía, y asintió gravemente. Al verla sonreír, el chico se olvidó por un momento de su molestia, y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla, justo donde tenía el golpe del día anterior, aceptando que tendría que cumplir su promesa, pero si se enteraba que Hugo volvía a siquiera mirarla mal, lo colgaría de las orejas y le tumbaría los dientes de un golpe.

x-x-x

 _Quartier Latin, París_

Greta estaba furiosa. Aparentemente la dirección que obtuvieron en Estados Unidos estaba desactualizada. La familia Blanc se había mudado de París hacía al menos cuatro años. La mujer pateó el suelo en un gesto frustrado. ¡Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de rastrearlos! Pero no, se habían ido de su casa en el centro de París, y quien sabe a donde habían ido. Revisar sus entradas y salidas tampoco sirvió de mucho: era menor de edad, y sus datos estaban protegidos en la Unión Europea. Intentaron buscar los datos de su padre, un tal Jérémie Blanc, pero el sujeto parecía haber cambiado de ciudad como si fueran calcetines. No tenían idea donde podía estar.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y volvió a patear el suelo, cuando por fin llegaron a la dirección indicada.

-Es la última oportunidad- dijo Bellini.

Greta asintió gravemente. Era el domicilio del último casero de los Blanc cuando vivieron en París. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una ancianita con una sonrisa amable les abrió la puerta.

- _Bonsoir_ \- les dijo la ancianita- ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Sí, por favor- dijo Bellini, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Tenía que ser una viejita! Esperaba realmente que no tuviera Alzheimer, o estarían en graves problemas- estamos buscando a… unos familiares lejanos. La familia Blanc. ¿Los conoció?-

La ancianita se puso a pensar, y finalmente asintió.

-Oh, sí, los conozco- dijo la mujer- ¡son una pareja adorable! Y su hijita, es tan linda y educada. Viajan muchísimo, los dos son reporteros de una revista dedicada al turismo. Me dio mucha pena cuando se tuvieron que ir…-

-¿A dónde se fueron?- preguntó Greta sin poder ocultar su impaciencia en su voz.

-Se mudaron a un pueblo de Normandía- dijo la ancianita- la madre de la señora Blanc enfermó, y toda la familia se mudó allá, para vivir más cerca de ella y poderla cuidar en caso de ser necesario. Además, también una hermana del señor Blanc vive con su familia ahí…-

Greta y Bellini se miraron entre sí. ¿Normandía? Esa región de Francia era enorme. ¿Por donde empezaban? Y lo peor es que Phobos y Deimos ya estaban impacientes.

-¿En que parte de Normandía se encuentran?- preguntó Bellini.

La viejita lo medió unos momentos.

-Si no recuerdo mal, creo que fue en Caen. O Rouen. Uno de los dos- dijo la ancianita.

Bellini y Greta le agradecieron, y se dirigieron al auto que los esperaba a unos pasos en la calle frente a la catedral de Notre Dame.

-Caen o Rouen- dijo Greta- nuestra búsqueda se va estrechando-

-Será mejor separarnos- dijo Bellini- yo iré a Caen. Están relativamente cerca-

Greta asintió gravemente, esperando que pronto encontraran a la mocosa que les había causado tantos problemas. Ambos abordaron el auto, que arrancó a toda velocidad con rumbo desconocido.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Blanc, Normandía_

Kiki acompañó a Margot a la puerta de su casa. Ambos cruzaron la ciudad charlando animadamente, olvidando en algún punto lo que había pasado antes con Hugo o que la chica había estado molesta con él en algún momento. Kiki miró nerviosamente su reloj. Ya casi era hora de volver a casa, no podía llegar tarde sin arriesgarse a que lo regañaran de nuevo.

El chico sonrió cuando se detuvo.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Kiki- dijo Margot, sonriendo- ha sido uno de los mejores días en mucho tiempo-

-No fue nada- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo- es lo menos que podía hacer para disculparme contigo por todas las tonterías que he hecho…-

Margot se echó a reír. Cierto, se había enojado mucho, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ese beso accidental del día anterior no le había desagradado para nada. Kiki se despidió de ella, tomando su mano derecha y besándola. La chica se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo cuando Margot abrió la puerta. La chica entró a su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con una enorme sonrisa idiótica. Si bien antes el chico le había llamado la atención, ahora estaba segura de que le encantaba.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia. Como ven, las cosas están comenzando a ponerse pesadas. La advertencia de pelotita anti-estrés permanece. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Luna Llena

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

XI: LUNA LLENA

 _Terrenos del Santuario, Atenas_

Kiki regresó de su rápido viaje a Normandía a tiempo y sin que nadie pudiera sospechar a donde había ido. Se reportó con su maestro por medio de su cosmo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo de Aries.

Mientras cruzaba los terrenos del Santuario se dio cuenta de que Christoffer no estaba en los terrenos del Santuario, y el pelirrojo pensó que quizá podía estar en Virgo entrenando con Shaka. A quien sí vio fue a Arthur, quien estaba terminando de limpiar una de las casas de los santos de plata. El chico levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con Kiki, quien se encogió de hombros levemente. Arthur hizo lo mismo, torció levemente la boca en un gesto resignado, y siguió limpiando.

Kiki suspiró, y siguió subiendo hacia Aries. Estaba a punto de anochecer, y de todos modos ya debía regresar a casa. El chico sonrió inconscientemente. Había sido menos de una hora, pero había pasado un hermoso tiempo con Margot y había roto su récord de tiempo con ella sin hacerla enojar. Kiki acentuó su sonrisa. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensaba esas cosas para no tentar a su suerte.

Kiki entró al templo de Aries intentando no hacer ruido. Sabía que la noche anterior Lydia había pasado en el hospital cuidando a la chica que Shaina y Edith habían encontrado herida en las calles de Atenas, y se había quedado ahí la mayor parte de la mañana. Cuando fue a saludar a Mu esa tarde, se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala.

El chico cruzó la sala intentando no hacer ruido. Vio que Mu estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Lydia, acariciándole los cabellos mientras la chica se mantenía profundamente dormida. Kiki sonrió levemente.

Al escucharlo, Mu levantó su mirada hacia Kiki, y lo miró a los ojos. El intercambio duró unos segundos, pero el santo de Aries no dijo nada, y regresó su mirada hacia la chica. Kiki se encogió de hombros y se retiró cabizbajo a su habitación.

Realmente había metido las patas, e iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo para que a su maestro se le pasara el enojo y las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Mu, por su parte, suavizó un poco su mirada cuando su aprendiz cerró la puerta de su habitación. ¡Vaya que le costaba trabajo ser tan estricto con él. Sabia que, en el fondo, Kiki era un buen chico, de buen corazón, y que ese incidente con Arthur en la ciudad había sido, simple y sencillamente, sus hormonas actuando, en ves de su cabeza. "Hormona mata neurona", había escuchado una vez.

El santo de Aries suspiró. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su aprendiz fuera a cometer semejante estupidez. Nuevamente, era esperado de un chico de su edad, pero se sentía un poco decepcionado, pensando que lo había criado mejor. Después de todo, había estado con él desde que era un bebé. No, no era su culpa. Fue un error se el pequeño diablillo cometió.

Mu se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada hacia Lydia, que seguía durmiendo a su lado en el sofá sin ninguna vergüenza. Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron casi de inmediato, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente, y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

x-x-x

 _Sala del trono,Templo de Poseidón_

 _Esa noche_

Julián Solo daba vueltas en círculos incesantemente en un gesto preocupado. François aún no regresaba de su misión en Atenas, ni tampoco Tritón había regresado de Estados Unidos con noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, o si tenía alguna pista de donde estarían los enemigos o la fuente del _Nahimana._

-Calma, Julián- dijo Céline, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras el chico seguía dando vueltas nerviosamente. La chica estaba sentada en el trono junto al de Poseidón- Tritón dice que ya viene de regreso-

No solo estaba Anfitrite, sino también Sorrento y Leilani. Ambos también seguían con la mirada al dios, quien se notaba que estaba muy preocupado. Céline también estaba preocupada, así que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Leilani, abrazándola por la cintura. La chica sonrió.

-Estará bien- dijo Leilani en voz baja- no debe tardar en llegar-

-Leilani tiene razón- dijo Sorrento, tomando la mano de la chica discretamente y besando sus dedos índice y medio- el cosmo del señor Tritón viene en camino-

Tal y como dijo Sorrento, Tritón cruzó la sala principal y se inclinó frente a Poseidón.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Julián, haciendo un gesto lleno de impaciencia- ¿qué pasó?-

-Nada, padre- dijo Tritón, con una expresión preocupada- busqué por toda la costa, y fui a Wyoming, como me lo indicó. Los sioux sobrevivientes no tienen idea de quien pueda tener ese poder-

Julián Solo suspiró en un gesto frustrado, y con un gesto de su mano hizo que Tritón, Sorrento y Leilani salieran de la sala, dejándolo solo con Céline. El general marino de Sirena rodeó a la chica peliazul con su brazo y la acompañó fuera de la sala del trono, y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

-Vamos- le dijo Sorrento cariñosamente- te acompañaré a tu habitación, _meine Liebling_ -

Leilani sonrió, levemente sonrojada, pero se dejó acompañar a su habitación por el chico. Mientras caminaban juntos, Tritón los miró alejarse, sonriendo levemente y rascándose la nuca. Esos dos eran cada vez más unidos. Al principio no le agradó mucho la idea de que su hija estuviera con un general marino, sin importar que él nunca la había buscado ni sabía de su existencia, pero con el tiempo había visto lo mucho que Sorrento la adoraba.

Sorrento y Leilani continuaron caminando por los pasillos del templo de Poseidón.

-¿Sorrento?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Puedes a tocar para mí esta noche?- dijo ella con una expresión llena de timidez. Sorrento la miró y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, _Liebling_ \- dijo Sorrento, sin dejar de sonreír e inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla- todo el tiempo que quieras-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Kiki se levantó esa mañana completamente renovado de energía. Parecía que nada en el mundo podría destruir su buen humor. ¡Por todos los dioses, había visto a Margot el día anterior, y las cosas habían salido muy bien! Tan pronto como se levantó, se apresuró a darse un baño y a vestirse. Se deslizó hacia la mesita de noche para tomar su celular y enviar un mensaje de buenos días a la chica en la que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

Era domingo, y podía quedarse en cama hasta un poco más tarde. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería mejor que bajara al taller a terminar de limpiar las seis armaduras doradas que le faltaban. Sabía que a estas alturas Arthur seguramente ya estaría terminando de cumplir con su castigo.

- _Buenos días-_ escribió Kiki- _espero que hayas dormido bien-_

- _Bonjour-_ le respondió la chica- _sí, dormí muy bien, gracias-_

Kiki sonrió levemente para sus adentros, su corazón latiendo de emoción.

- _¿Qué harás hoy?_ -

- _Quedarme en casa a ayudar a cuidar a Rémy_ \- escribió Margot- _mis papás irán esta noche a una cena de gala en París, y nos quedaremos con mi tía. ¿Y tú que harás?_ -

- _Limpiar las 6 armaduras que me faltan_ \- dijo Kiki, a quien no le gustaba tanto la perspectiva, pero sabía que al mal paso más le valía darle prisa- _podemos charlar esta noche, cuando termine_ -

- _Por supuesto_ \- escribió la chica- _¡no dejes que el trabajo te desanime!_ -

- _Para nada_ \- escribió Kiki mientras sonreía.

No, parecía que absolutamente nada en el mundo podía llegar a desanimar al pelirrojo. Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y bajó al taller para terminar con su castigo de una vez por todas.

x-x-x

 _Rouen, Normandía_

Greta y Bellini se cruzaron de brazos. No había señal de la chica que habían estado buscando, y los dioses comenzaban a impacientarse. No les podía quedar mucho tiempo.

-Deja de dar vueltas- dijo Bellini- pronto nuestros sirvientes vendrán con buenas noticias, estoy seguro…-

Greta se cruzó de brazos, bufando impaciente. Finalmente estaban en la capital de Normandía, y habían infiltrado los registros de las casas habitación en toda la región. La chica no podía estar muy lejos: lo podían sentir.

No pasó mucho mucho tiempo cuando uno de sus hombres, vistiendo una armadura negra, llegó a su presencia y se inclinó, entregándoles un par de folios de papel. Greta se los arrebató y los leyó. Era una larga lista, pero había el nombre de una familia remarcada.

-Bien, al parecer hay cuatro familias con ese apellido viviendo en Lisieux- dijo Greta, sonriendo- una de ellas… Jérémie Blanc, su esposa Bianca, y sus hijos, Rémy y… Margot-

-Debe ser ella- dijo Bellini, poniéndose de pie- vamos, Lisieux es una pequeña ciudad que está a poco más de una hora de aquí-

Greta sonrió y se tronó los dedos. Con una señal, una docena de hombres con armaduras negras los siguieron. Ya habían logrado su objetivo. Ahora, tenían que proceder con sumo cuidado para que la niña no se les escapara de las manos.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la estación de tren, Normandía_

 _Esa tarde_

En uno de los extremos del pequeño pueblo de Normandía estaba la estación de trenes, un pequeño edificio con dos entradas, una pequeña oficina de boletos y un par de rieles, construida en la orilla del pequeño arroyo que cruzaba todo el pueblo.

Hugo pateó una roca, haciéndola brincar, cruzar la pequeña calle, y caer al pequeño arroyo. ¡Estaba realmente furioso! Esa chica… ¿cómo se había atrevido a engañarlo de esa manera?

Bueno, la verdad era que él lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado. Margot era la chica más linda de la escuela, y todos los chicos querían salir con ella. Pero Hugo no la quería realmente, solo quería que todos sus compañeros lo miraran con envidia por tenerla a su lado. Pero eso no significaba que no saliera con otras chicas cuando Margot se quedaba en casa.

Hugo se tumbó en una de las bancas junto a la estación de trenes, y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, mirando de reojo su mano derecha. No se arrepentía de haberla puesto en su sitio, pero comenzaba a preocuparse por las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. ¡Mas le valía a Margot y a su idiótica amiga no decir nada, o ya verían…!

-Arg…- exclamó el chico, furioso- ¡esa maldita perra!-

No podía creerlo. ¡Margot había besado a un santo de Athena! ¡Ahora sí que la odiaba! ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de esa manera? Ya vería, le regresaría el favor a esa perra que se atrevió a engañarlo de esa manera, y…

De pronto, Hugo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una mujer al menos unos diez años mayor que él, alta y muy guapa, pero claramente extranjera, estaba de pie detrás de él, mirándolo con atención. Hugo se levantó y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué me ves?- dijo Hugo de manera grosera- deja de mirarme así-

-Dame tu mano- le dijo la mujer en tono autoritario.

Hugo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que ella le dijo, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia ella. Greta sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu otra mano- dijo ella.

El chico se sorprendió, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. ¿Su mano derecha?¿qué quería con ello? Se encogió de hombros, y extendió su mano derecha hacia Greta. Ésta puso su mano sobre la de él, y pareció entender algo. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú la conoces- dijo Greta. No era pregunta- conoces a Margot Blanc-

Hugo no disimuló su furia.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de esa perra- dijo Hugo, quitándole su brazo- ¿acaso ella te envió?¿qué quieren conmigo? -

Greta analizó la situación, y sonrió al entender un par de cosas muy importantes. Primero, ese chiquillo conocía a la niña que estaba buscando, y segundo, la odiaba por alguna razón. Quizá podía aprovecharse de eso.

-Si tanto odias a esa mocosa- le dijo Greta en un tono lleno de simpatía, pero con una sonrisa torcida- ¿no te gustaría poderte vengar de ella?-

Hugo la miró, interrogante y súbitamente interesado en lo que la mujer tenía que decir.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

Ya había caído la noche en Atenas, y gracias a las noticias de que los santos de Athena habían encontrado a una chica nativa americana en las calles de la ciudad hacía un par de días, Pandora pensó que sería buena idea que ella y Cyrus acompañaran a Takoda a Atenas, para ver si la chica que habían encontrado en la ciudad era finalmente la persona que estaban buscando.

Pandora caminaba delante, mientras que Takoda caminaba unos pasos atrás, ayudándose a caminar apoyado en Cyrus, pues el chico aún estaba convaleciente. Cruzaron el pasillo completo y se encontraron, al final del mismo, a una guardia de santos de Athena, liderados por Shaina. Edith, la aprendiz de Lena, también estaba con ella esa noche.

La hermana de Hades se tensó levemente al ver a los santos de Athena. Eso de ser aliados era relativamente nuevo para ellos, y aún no se acostumbraban, pero respiró hondo y usó todas sus fuerzas para sonreír.

-Buenas noches- dijo Cyrus, sonriendo amablemente, sin notar que Pandora no parecía estar muy contenta de estar ahí con los santos de Athena.

-Ah, sí, el maestro Shion nos avisó que vendrían- dijo Shaina, también sin muchas ganas- pasen, la chica está ahí dentro-

-¿Cómo está ella?- dijo Pandora.

-Ha estado inconsciente desde que la encontramos hace un par de noches- dijo Shaina, reprimiendo una expresión de molestia bajo su máscara de plata. ¡Realmente estaba furiosa por lo que le habían hecho a la pobre chica! Los malditos la habían dejado prácticamente muerta en la calle, y apenas la habían encontrado a tiempo para salvarla- los médicos ya la han estabilizado, y dicen que pronto va a despertar-

-¿Creen que podamos pasar a verla?- dijo Cyrus amablemente, y se volvió al chico que los acompañaba- él es Takoda. Creemos que la chica que ustedes encontraron es su esposa, Mika-

Edith, quien estaba escuchando atentamente el intercambio, hizo una expresión de terror bajo su máscara. ¡Qué terrible sería para el chico entrar y ver a su esposa en esas condiciones! Bueno, al menos estaba mejor ahora que hacía un par de noches, cuando la habían encontrado.

Cuando Shaina estuvo a punto de responder, todos los presentes escucharon ruidos en el interior de la habitación. La amazona, acompañada de Edith, Pandora, Cyrus y finalmente Takoda entraron a ver que era lo que ocurría.

El chico sioux reprimió una exclamación de tristeza. Sí, la chica que estaba aquí era Mika. Las alarmas sonaban horriblemente, pero la chica ya había despertado y miraba a su alrededor, confundida y asustada. Al parecer, el efecto de la tortura de Phobos aún la estaba molestando. Mirándola de esa manera, Takoda empujó levemente a Cyrus y se acercó a la cama, tomando la mano de Mika. La chica volvió su mirada, asustada y vacía, hacia su esposo.

-No tengas miedo, _Techihhila_ \- dijo Takoda, entendiendo su mano hacia ella y acariciando su mejilla en un intento por ayudarla a tranquilizarla- estás a salvo aquí-

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Mika sacudió la cabeza repetidamente en un gesto brusco, con una expresión de terror y de urgencia.

-No, Takoda, ¡estamos en peligro!- dijo Mika.

-¿Qué pasó cuando estabas con ellos?- preguntó Takoda, mientras que todos los demás miraban el intercambio preocupados- ¿que fue lo que les dijiste?-

-No pude evitarlo- dijo Mika, asustada, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no pude evitarlo. Él se metió a mi cabeza, y comenzó a mostrarme cosas horribles…-

-Shhh- dijo Takota, intentando tranquilizarla, pero sintiendo la urgencia de conocer la información que tenía su esposa- _techihhila_ , por favor ¿qué fue lo que les dijiste?-

-El nombre de ella- dijo Mika- el nombre de la niña que posee el _Nahimana_ -

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-Bien, ya está hecho- dijo Takoda, intentando tranquilizarla- los santos de Athena y los espectros de Hades necesitan que les digas su nombre, para protegerla y evitar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho-

Mika parpadeó, y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo que no estaban solos. Takoda hizo un gesto de urgencia con un mano, y la chica lo miró con ojos llorosos, y asintió.

-Hace ocho años, cuando atacaron nuestro campamento, mataron a mi abuela, Pequeña Tortuga, con una herida en el pecho- dijo Mika- ella tomó a la primera persona que vio… una niña extranjera de cinco años que había estado ahí, visitando la reserva con sus padres, que eran fotógrafos. Yo la vi cuando… físicamente sacó un corazón luminoso de su pecho y lo puso en el pecho de esa niña…-

-Pero, ¿cuál es su nombre?- dijo Pandora, algo impaciente, sabiendo lo que esa información era importante- ¿cómo se llamaba esa niña?-

Mika pasó su vista de Pandora a Takoda, y asintió.

-La niña se llamaba Margot- dijo Mika.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, y se encogieron de hombros, pero Edith se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. ¡Por supuesto que conocía ese nombre! Era el nombre de la sobrina de Aioros, de la chica por la que Arthur y Kiki se habían peleado en la ciudad, quien tenía la edad correcta y sus padres eran fotógrafos que viajaban por el mundo. Y si los enemigos sabían su nombre…

-Oh, por todos los dioses…- dijo Edith en voz alta, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella.

Antes de que Shaina pudiera preguntar que había sorprendido tanto a la aprendiz o los demás pudieran hacer algo, Edith salió corriendo de ahí con dirección al Santuario. Sí, no se equivocaba. Era esa chica que habían visto en los días pasados.

Y por lo que había escuchado, estaba en grave peligro.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Blanc, Normandía_

 _Poco antes_

Ese día, Margot ignoró todas y cada una de las llamadas de su amiga. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar con ella. Todo el día había pasado en casa, en su habitación, leyendo y charlando de tanto en tanto con Kiki por medio de mensajes de texto. Gracias al pelirrojo, Margot había casi olvidado lo que había sucedido el día anterior con su ex novio.

Suspiró. Sus padres se habían ido a París en tren temprano ese día, pues esa noche asistirían a una cena de gala. Su tía Marie, la hermana de su papá, se quedaría a cuidar a Rémy. Margot sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba de suerte. Esa noche era luna llena.

Tan pronto como escuchó que su tía se metió a la habitación de Rémy, Margot salió al balcón de su habitación y bajó por la pequeña escalera de metal que conectaba con el patio de la casa. Caminó un poco, y se dejó caer bajo uno de los árboles del jardín. Respiró hondo, y sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Margot- dijo alegremente Lowe, quien brillaba en la oscuridad bajo la luz de la luna, dando vueltas repetidamente alrededor de ella. Margot sonrió al verlo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Lowe no era el único espíritu lobo. Había al menos otros cuatro o cinco espíritus lobo, la mayoría de ellos cachorros, que revoloteaban a su alrededor, haciéndola reír al verlos. La chica tenía una suave luz sobre su pecho, a la que se sentían atraídos todos los espíritus. Chanteloup se echó a sus pies, produciendo un gruñido satisfecho cuando Margot comenzó a acariciarla.

¡Ah, que buena noche hacía!

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había anochecido en Atenas, y Kiki estaba a punto de terminar con el castigo que Mu le impuso, y su trabajo iba a ser culminado ese día al limpiar la armadura de Aries. Para esa hora de la noche, su maestro ha se había retirado a sus habitaciones a dormir, dejando que Kiki siguiera trabajando en su castigo.

El chico se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano, y sonrió. Vaya, estaba a punto de terminar. Esperaba que su maestro estaría satisfecho de su buen trabajo, y que por fin pudiera levantarle el castigo y, más importante, dejara de ver esa mirada decepcionada que Mu le había estado dirigiendo desde el incidente.

Kiki volvió a tomar sus herramientas, y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, cuando la puerta del taller se abrió de golpe, y se encontró a una muy preocupada Edith, respirando agitadamente, y a Christoffer. Ambos tenían expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

-¡Kiki!- dijo Edith, intentando recuperar el aliento- algo malo… acaba de suceder…-

Kiki alzó la mirada y dejó sus herramientas.

-¿Qué pasa, Edith?- dijo Kiki pasando sus ojos de la máscara de la chica a Christoffer, que también tenía una expresión de preocupada.

-Ella está el peligro- dijo Edith- ¡Margot, la sobrina del señor Aioros!-

Kiki entrecerró los ojos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Si él había charlado con la chica ese mismo día, y no había parecido nada extraño.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-El poder extraño del que todos están hablando. _Nahimana_ \- dijo Edith- ¡ella lo tiene! Y lo que es peor, Phobos y Deimos saben que ella lo tiene-

Kiki palideció. Sí, todos los santos de Athena y los aprendices habían escuchado del _Nahimana_ desde que Hades había llegado con las noticias de que sus espectros habían rescatado a un chico sioux en Estados Unidos. Pero, ¿podía ser eso posible? ¿Que Margot tuviera ese poder? No lo sabía, pero si los enemigos sabían, o sospechaban que quizá lo tuviera, estaba en peligro.

Al caer en cuenta de que Margot podía estar en peligro, algo extraño le sucedió a Kiki. Sintió un agudo y horrendo dolor en su corazón, y el chico se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor. ¡No! La idea de que le pasara algo malo a Margot era impensable. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

-¿Kiki?- dijo Christoffer, dudoso al ver la extraña reacción de su amigo- ¿estás bien?-

Kiki se puso de pie y encendió su cosmo. La armadura de Aries, recién limpiada y renovada, lo cubrió casi de inmediato.

-Kiki, ¿qué haces?- dijo el aprendiz de Virgo.

-Por favor, vayan y despierten a mi maestro, y díganle que es lo que está pasando- dijo Kiki rápidamente- yo iré a buscarla. Espero llegar a tiempo-

Y antes de que Christoffer o Edith pudieran decir algo o detenerlo, Kiki desapareció, teletransportándose. Los dos chicos se quedaron solos, se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron sonoramente. No se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar, pero ya comenzaban a tener problemas.

x-x-x

 _Jardín de la familia Blanc, Normandía_

 _Poco antes_

Margot se encontraba aún disfrutando la vista de todos los espíritus lobo dando vueltas a su alrededor, así como la luz de la luna y el aire fresco de la noche en Normandía cuando vio que Chanteloup volvió su cabeza súbitamente hacia la entrada del jardín y comenzó a gruñir. La chica hizo apagar la leve luz de su corazón y se levantó del suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera.

-No, Margot, espera…- escuchó una voz masculina, que no hizo nada para tranquilizar a Margot, sino todo lo contrario.

-No, vete de aquí- dijo la chica al reconocer la voz de Hugo, y comenzó a trepar la escalera hacia el balcón.

-No, espera, es en serio- dijo Hugo en un tono que no parecía propio de él, más bien humilde- he venido a disculparme contigo, Margot-

-No estoy interesada- dijo Margot, aunque se detuvo y no siguió escalando la escalera.

-Por favor- insistió Hugo- no sé que pasó conmigo antier. Fui un tonto al comportarme así-

Margot sintió un vuelco. Las palabras de Hugo le recordaron a Kiki, cuando éste estaba intentando disculparse. Claro, Kiki no la había golpeado ni amenazado. Margot entrecerró los ojos y bajó el par de escalones que había subido, para volver a poner sus pies en el pasto. Hugo entró al jardín, cruzándolo y deteniéndose unos metros frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Hugo?- dijo Margot, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, Margot, no lo escuches. ¡Ignóralo y ponte a salvo!- dijo Chanteloup con un tono de urgencia, sin dejar de gruñir en dirección a Hugo ni quitarle la vista de encima- este chico son malas noticias: tiene el corazón podrido-

Margot la ignoró por un momento, y esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Hugo.

-Lamento haberme comportado así- dijo Hugo- pero comprende que me enojé. Tú nunca habías querido besarme, y me dices que fuiste y besaste a otro chico-

La chica se mordió el labio.

-Fue algo un poco más complicado que eso- dijo Margot, cruzándose de brazos- pero no tengo nada que justificar contigo. En lo que a mi concierne, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. Sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, no tenías porque haberme golpeado-

Hugo frunció el entrecejo levemente, y Chanteloup volvió a gruñir un poco más fuerte que antes.

-Entonces hagamos un trato- dijo Hugo, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los brazos. La chica sintió una horrible repulsión y trató de soltarse, pero Hugo la tomó con más fuerza- compénsame lo que hiciste, y podemos regresar a estar juntos los dos, y me olvidaré de que cometiste ese error-

-¿Y crees que yo me olvidaré de que me golpeaste? ¡Ni hablar!- dijo Margot, disgustada- ¡suéltame en este instante!-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Hugo- no me digas que te hiciste la difícil con el santo de Athena…-

-¡No me toques!-

-Vamos, Margot- dijo Hugo, empujándola contra la pared de la casa y lejos de la escalera, intentando forzarla a besarlo mientras que ella trataba de soltarse de él- haz lo que quiero o te arrepentirás-

-Déjame en este instante, o voy a gritar- dijo Margot. Chanteloup y los otros espíritus animales rugieron furiosos, pero no podían hacer nada para ayudarla, no sin sus órdenes.

Hugo estaba fuera de sí de furia. ¡Esa maldita perra no lo volvería a humillar! Con una mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritara, aún empujándola contra la pared. Margot, asustada, se intentó resistir, patearlo, ¡hacer algo para soltarse! Pero no era rival para un chico mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

-Te di una oportunidad, sucia perra- le dijo Hugo con desprecio- pagarás muy caro el haberme rechazado-

Hugo metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó un puñado de un fino polvillo color rojo, y lo sopló sobre ella. Al aspirarlo, Margot comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, y que la consciencia se le escapaba. ¡No! ¡Tenía que mantenerse despierta! Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda. ¡Su tía seguramente la escucharía! Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Los aullidos de Lowe y Chanteloup se escuchaban cada vez más lejos.

Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajó, cayendo al suelo. El chico la alzó en brazos y salió del pequeño jardín, llevándose consigo a la chica.

Una sombra blanquecina salió rápidamente del jardín, zigzagueando entre los árboles y entre las calles del pequeño pueblo, pero Hugo no la vio.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Todo el Santuario despertó de golpe ante la emergencia que se estaba presentando. Tan pronto como Kiki tomó la armadura de Aries y desapareció, todos los santos dorados se dieron cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando. Mu se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y tras interrogar a Edith, decidió dar la alarma a todo el Santuario.

El Patriarca los llamó por medio de su cosmo, y decidió que finalmente Kanon y Milo irían esa noche a Normandía a recuperar a Margot y a su familia para ponerla a salvo.

Antes de que Milo y Kanon se fueran, Christoffer y Edith cruzaron al templo de Virgo, para hablar con sus respectivos maestros y pedirles permiso de ir con los demás. Lena no estaba muy contenta al respecto, y Shaka sacudió la cabeza.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Shaka- no quiero que se metan en problemas, ya tienen suficientes con el hecho de que Kiki haya escapado del Santuario sin permiso-

-Pero maestro…- comenzó Chris.

-No, y es definitivo- dijo Shaka.

Ambos aprendices bajaron la mirada, derrotados. El santo de Virgo sonrió levemente, y se rascó la nariz levemente. Bueno, quizá podía enviarlos con Mu, pues el santo dorado iba a ir al hospital a volver a interrogar a la chica que estaba ahí, para que les explicara de qué se trataba la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba. Aunque pensándolo bien…

- _Pyaar_ , tengo que dejarte unos momentos- dijo Shaka, volviéndose a Lena- voy a ir al hospital con Mu para ver si podemos averiguar algo más de este problema-

Lena sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Estaré bien- dijo Lena- solo no me dejes bajo el cuidado de Tora otra vez. Esa chica me amenaza con la espada para que no me levante-

Shaka sonrió también, asintiendo, y caminó hacia la salida del templo de Virgo. Los dos aprendices sonrieron ampliamente cuando vieron a Shaka hacerles una señal para que lo siguieran.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Liebling: (alemán) cariño

Bonjour: (francés) buenos días

Techihhila: (lakota) cariño

Pyaar: (hindi) cariño

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Comienzan los problemas. Insisto, pelotitas anti-estrés de aquí en delante. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	12. 12: La Llave

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

XII: LA LLAVE

 _Fuera de la estación de trenes, Lisieux, Normandía_

Tras desaparecer del templo de Aries, Kiki apareció fuera de la estación de trenes de la pequeña ciudad, y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. No podía sentir los cosmos de ninguno de los enemigos habituales en la pequeña ciudad, cosa que lo tranquilizó un poco. Pasó sus ojos a su alrededor, y no encontró nada extraño. Respiró hondo. Sería mejor que se apresurara a buscar a Margot en su casa y ponerla a salvo tan pronto como pudiera: no tenía tiempo que perder.

El pelirrojo iba a dar un paso adelante, cuando vio algo extraño. Había una inusual esfera de luz flotando cerca de él. Era pequeñita, apenas del tamaño de su puño, pero muy hermosa. Los ojos azules de Kiki se iluminaron al verla. La pequeña luz comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es esto…?- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la esfera de luz, y ésta siguió dando vueltas a su alrededor. Le daba la impresión de que estaba tintineando, aunque no escuchaba nada.

Cuando el chico por fin logró tocar la pequeña esfera luminosa con la punta de sus dedos, ésta se detuvo frente a él, y creció hasta volverse un gran lobo formado de la más pura luz blanca. El hermoso lobo de luz lo miró fijamente, con una mirada tan intensa que parecía examinar su misma alma. Kiki se quedó mirando embelesado el hermoso espíritu animal, admirándolo.

-¿Qué eres?- dijo Kiki, extendiendo su mano de nuevo suavemente sobre él. El lobo gruñó levemente, y el chico retiró su mano. El espíritu animal se sentó en sus patas traseras, y lo miró fijamente con esos profundos ojos azules, el único color que podía encontrarse en él.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el lobo, gruñéndole, como si tu estuviera pensando en si debía o no confiar en él. Vaya, a pesar de que el espíritu se veía muy grande, agresivo y peligroso, pero tenía una dulce voz femenina que hizo que el chico se sintiera en confianza tan pronto como lo vio.

-Me llamo Kiki, aprendiz de Aries- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Soy un espíritu animal- dijo la voz del lobo luminoso.

Chanteloup miró fijamente a Kiki por un segundo y, sin previo aviso saltó hacia él, traspasando su pecho de lado a lado. Kiki se sintió algo extraño, pero la sensación no fue desagradable. Al contrario, sintió un bonito latido de su corazón. No supo porqué, pero al sentir ese latido le recordó a Margot.

El espíritu lobo se convenció. El corazón de Kiki era bueno, y ahora entendía porqué tenía ese presentimiento sobre él. Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, pero primero, tenían que pedirle ayuda para poner a Margot a salvo.

-Me llamo Chanteloup. Necesito urgentemente tu ayuda- dijo el espíritu.

Kiki entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú estás con Margot, ¿no es así?- dijo Kiki- con el _Nahimana._ Tu presencia se siente…-

La presencia del espíritu se sentía muy parecido a la presencia de Margot. Kiki se llevó una mano sobre el pecho. No sabía muy bien como ese espíritu lobo estaba conectado con la chica. Chanteloup asintió repetidamente.

-Un chico acaba de atacar a Margot, y ella está en grave peligro- dijo ella- no sé como puedes verme igual que ella, pero necesito tu ayuda para ponerla a salvo-

El rostro de Kiki se volvió tan pálido como la luz de Chanteloup.

-¿Dices que atacaron a Margot?- dijo Kiki con una expresión preocupada, y el espíritu lobo asintió repetidamente- muéstrame dónde está-

Chanteloup se volvió a convertir en una bola de luz, y tras dar un par de vueltas a su alrededor, salió disparada hacia la ciudad, guiando a Kiki por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, mientras que el chico corría lo más rápido posible detrás de ella.

A unas pocas cuadras del convento y de la plaza central de la ciudad, había una pequeña fábrica abandonada, y Chanteloup entró por una de las ventanas bloqueadas, traspasando la madera tan fácilmente como había traspasado el pecho del pelirrojo. Kiki no se detuvo: frunció el entrecejo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Casi todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando abrió la puerta y vio lo que había dentro. Hugo había puesto a Margot sobre una mesa en el centro de la fábrica abandonada. La chica estaba inconsciente, aunque parecía plácidamente dormida. Chanteloup daba vueltas repetidamente alrededor de la mesa donde estaba Margot, invisible a los ojos de los demás presentes, pero no a los de Kiki, y aullaba en un tono desolado.

Kiki vio a un chico un poco mayor que él mirando a Margot con el ceño fruncido y un gesto amenazante que no le agradó nada al pelirrojo. ¿Ese había sido su novio? Y fue entonces cuando los vio. Greta y Bellini, uno de cada lado, mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

Al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, los tres se volvieron hacia Kiki.

-Ah, los santos de Athena nos encontraron mucho más rápido de lo que imaginamos, Emmanuelle- dijo Greta, mirando hacia la puerta, y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que no se trataba de Mu, pero estaba usando la misma armadura- tú no eres el santo de Aries…-

-Aún no- dijo Kiki, encendiendo su cosmo- pero yo soy el que les haré pagar por meterse con ella-

-Pero si no le hemos hecho nada… aún- dijo Greta, su mano detenida unos centímetros sobre el pecho de la chica- solamente le dimos algo para dormir. No queremos que sufra mucho cuando le saquemos el corazón, ¿verdad?-

-No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima- dijo Kiki en un tono amenazante, apretando los dientes. La verdad estaba furioso, y ver a esa mujer tan cerca de Margot hacía que su sangre hirviera de furia en sus venas.

-¿No fue así como lo recibió cuando era más niña?- añadió la mujer con una sonrisa maligna- alguien más se sacó el corazón para dárselo-

Greta estuvo a punto de bajar su mano para ponerla sobre el pecho de Margot, pero Kiki usó su telequinesia para lanzar a la mujer por los aires y contra la pared lejana. De igual manera hizo con Bellini y con Hugo, quienes estaban a punto de atacarlo.

-Se los advertí- dijo el pelirrojo.

El aprendiz de Aries estaba realmente furioso. Caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba la chica, y vio con alivio que no la habían lastimado y que, en efecto, solo estaba dormida. Kiki la iba a tomar en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí cuando al menos seis enemigos con armaduras negras se lanzaron contra él, uno de ellos tirando de él y alejándolo de la chica antes de que pudieran teletransportarse. Kiki encendió su cosmo con todas sus fuerzas: sabía que así podía atraer a los otros santos que fueran a apoyarlo, y comenzó a pelear contra los enemigos.

Greta gruñó en voz alta mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía las ropas, y miró de reojo a Bellini con un gesto fastidiado.

-El chico lo arruinó todo. No podemos hacerlo aquí, los otros santos de Athena seguramente vienen hacia acá- dijo Greta, caminando hacia Margot, quien aún yacía inconsciente, ajena a la pelea que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor- regresamos a las cavernas. Ahí lo haremos-

Bellini asintió con gravedad, y se acercó a Margot, alzándola en brazos, cosa que hizo fácilmente con una chica tan pequeña y delgada. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos, llamando con ellos a sus amos, los dioses Phobos y Deimos. Con un gran estruendo, la pequeña fábrica abandonada fue destruida, trozos de escombros cayeron al suelo y sobre todos los presentes, incluido Kiki y el chico que se había aliado con ellos.

Solo pasó un minuto en completo silencio, cuando Milo y Kanon aparecieron en ese terrible sitio, guiados por el cosmo del pelirrojo, buscando bajo los escombros a Kiki. Lo encontraron bajo algunas piedras, la mitad de su rostro llena de sangre por una fea herida en su frente. Pero Greta y Bellini habían desaparecido por completo, llevándose a Margot con ellos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Mu y Shaka se dirigieron al hospital de Atenas a proteger a los dos chicos sioux que habían sido atacados por los secuaces de Phobos y Deimos. Mika estaba terriblemente agotada, y se había vuelto a dormir antes de que los santos de Athena pudieran volver a hacerle preguntas, por lo que habían optado por esperar fuera de la habitación, en la sala de espera.

Christoffer y Edith estaban con ellos, ayudando a hacer guardia. Mu sonrió levemente. No estaba muy feliz al saber que Kiki se había llevado con él la armadura de Aries, pero estaba secretamente orgulloso de que su alumno hubiera actuado tan rápido para intentar rescatar a la chica que estaba en peligro. Y siendo sincero, él habría hecho lo mismo.

Horas más tarde y ya bien entrada la noche, Mu y Shaka recibieron un mensaje de Kanon: habían encontrado a Kiki, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde: Bellini y Greta habían huido con la niña, y Milo y Kanon habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-Pobre Kiki, va a estar muy decepcionado por lo que pasó- dijo Shaka.

-¿Uh?- dijo Mu, sin entender a qué se refería Shaka- ¿porqué lo dices?-

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta, Mu- dijo el santo de Virgo, alzando las cejas- Kiki está perdidamente enamorado de esa chiquilla. Y no solo eso, tienen una extraña conexión entre los dos, en sus corazones, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Espero que no les suceda nada desafortunado…-

Edith se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida de la actitud de Shaka, pero Christoffer solo se encogió de hombros: su maestro era así de extraño, no le sorprendía.

-No digas eso, Shaka- dijo Mu, pero asintió levemente- quisiera que…-

Pero se interrumpieron. Takoda, quien estaba vigilando a Mika en su habitación, salió para avisarles que la chica ya había despertado. Los dos santos dorados y los dos aprendices entraron a la habitación del hospital para hablar con ella. Tras las presentaciones necesarias, los santos dorados procedieron a hacerle preguntas.

-Dime, ¿cómo funciona el _Nahimana_?- preguntó Shaka, entre fascinado y preocupado.

-Es un poder que puede controlar la naturaleza- dijo Mika- pero eso ya se los había dicho-

-Entonces, estaremos en graves problemas cuando los enemigos se lo arrebaten a la chiquilla- dijo Mu, volviéndose al santo de Virgo- tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que los enemigos logren arrebatárselo-

-No pueden- dijo Mika de pronto.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Shaka, alzando las cejas.

-No pueden- repitió Mika- no pueden quitárselo así de fácil. No se lo pueden arrebatar, y ella no puede entregarlo en contra de su voluntad. Y si ella muere sin pasarlo, el poder morirá junto con ella, cosa que no conviene a los enemigos-

-Entonces, ¿estamos a salvo?- preguntó el santo de Virgo.

-Solo hay una cosa que podría hacer que entregue el _Nahimana_ a esas personas- dijo Mika, pensativa- otra alma, el chico que está destinado a estar con ella, es quien podría hacerla entregarlo-

Mu y Shaka se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-Es algo muy lindo, de hecho- continuó hablando Mika- los Cherokees lo llaman "La llave". Todos tenemos la llave a nuestro corazón, ¿no se dan cuenta? El alma por la que una persona haría cualquier cosa-

Mu palideció mortalmente. ¡No podía ser! El santo de Aries ya había escuchado ese término antes, en la reserva Cherokee de Estados Unidos, ni más ni menos. La llave, eso había dicho la mujer cherokee al ver a Kiki. Ahora entendía lo que era. Por supuesto. La llave para el corazón de un hombre o, en este caso, de una mujer, era la persona amada con la que estaba destinado a estar para siempre, como él y Lydia. Como Margot y…

-Oh, por todos los dioses- dijo Mu en voz alta- es Kiki-

-¿Qué pasa, señor Mu?- dijo Christoffer. Shaka lo miró de reojo, mientras el santo de Aries se frotaba la frente.

-Acabo de entender algo…- dijo Mu, y dio un paso atrás- lo siento, Shaka, tengo que irme-

Antes de que el santo de Virgo pudiera decir algo al respecto, Mu desapareció, teletransportándose hacia Normandía, al sitio donde sentía el cosmo de KIki. No solo la chiquilla sobrina de Aioros estaba en peligro mortal: su propio estudiante estaba a punto de caer en las garras de Phobos y Deimos.

Mu conocía perfectamente a su alumno: en caso que se diera la situación, sabía bien lo que Kiki iba a hacer. Se sacrificaría pro ella si fuera necesario. Y esa era la trampa que le pondrían sus enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Poco antes_

Margot despertó, confundida, y sintió un terrible pánico al encontrarse rodeada de una completa oscuridad. No sabía donde estaba, o como había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando con Hugo en el jardín de su casa y… todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

La chica tembló e intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Estaba sentada y atada con fuertes cuerdas a una silla. Sus manos, que estaban sobre los descansabrazos, también estaban inmovilizadas, y sus piernas estaban atadas a las patas de la silla. Tenía desordenado su suéter, con un par de botones desabrochados, y Margot tuvo la desagradable sensación de que alguien había hurgado debajo de su ropa.

Asustada, Margot comenzó a respirar agitadamente, asustada, el eco de sus respiraciones resonando por toda la habitación vacía. A pesar de que ya llevaba uno o dos minutos despierta, sus ojos no parecían quererse acostumbrar a la oscuridad que la rodeaba. La chica tiró de sus ataduras, pero fue en vano. No podía moverse ni un centímetro.

-¿Chanteloup?- dijo Margot en un susurro- ¿Lowe? ¿Están conmigo?-

Nadie respondió, sino solo escuchó el eco de su voz. Estaba completamente sola, perdida en esa terrible oscuridad, y ni siquiera los espíritus animales la acompañaban. Por primera vez en su vida, desde ese incidente en Wyoming, se sintió horriblemente sola.

La luz se encendió de golpe, cegándola por un momento y haciéndola cerrar los ojos para protegerse de ella. Parpadeó varias veces, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva, y sí, estaba atada a una silla.

-Por fin te conocemos, Margot Blanc- dijo Greta, dando vueltas alrededor de la silla donde la chica estaba sentada- vaya que fuiste muy difícil de encontrar, mocosa-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Margot, mirando a Greta y luego a Bellini, y decidiendo que ninguno de los dos le daba buena espina.

-Silencio, chiquilla- dijo Greta en tono autoritario, haciéndola dar un respingo- somos nosotros quienes vamos a hacer las preguntas…-

Margot guardó silencio y evaluó la situación. Sí, era una chiquilla, pero no era tonta, así que decidió hacer lo que la mujer le decía, a ver si se podía librar de ese problema. Quizá… quizá si lograba avisar a Kiki… ¡ojalá hubiera llevado consigo su teléfono celular! Aunque estaba atada, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Queremos hablar contigo sobre el _Nahimana_ \- dijo la mujer, deteniéndose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente- sobre el Corazón del Cielo-

Margot se ruborizó levemente. ¡Era su secreto! Si bien era apenas una niña cuando lo recibió, había escuchado con mucha atención lo que Pequeña Tortuga le había dicho, sobre la importancia de tener su poder bien escondido y negarlo si es que le preguntaban. Era un secreto, y ella era la mejor en guardar secretos.

-No se de lo que…-

-¡Silencio!- gritó Greta, y Margot dio otro respingo- no vale la pena que nos mientas, niña. Si bien está escondido dentro de ti, nosotros dos podemos sentirlo. No hay duda de que tú lo tienes, y no hay ningún error, así que más vale que nos lo des-

-Si nos entregas el _Nahimana_ , te dejaremos ir sin hacerte ningún daño- dijo Bellini.

-En serio no sé de qué están hablando- dijo Margot convincentemente, pero era en vano. Los dos enemigos sabían muy bien que la niña que tenían con ellos era la persona correcta.

Greta levantó la mano, e hizo el gesto de darle una bofetada. No la tocó, pero la chica cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Al no sentir el golpe, Margot abrió los ojos y siguió con su mirada al frente, firme en su negación.

-En serio, no sé de qué hablan- repitió Margot.

-Ah, niégalo todo lo que quieras, mocosa- dijo Greta- sabemos la verdad. Podemos sentirlo. Y al final, nosotros vamos a obtenerlo…-

La chica respiró hondo. Tenía razón, no tenía caso seguir negándolo. Ellos lo sabían. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, con la esperanza de que alguien llegara a ayudarla, pero no pudo ver a Chanteloup ni a ninguno otro de los espíritus animales. Estaba completamente sola. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Bien, ahora sí- dijo Bellini, acercándose a ella y haciéndola levantar la mirada- entrégalo, niña tonta, si quieres salir viva de aquí-

Margot tragó saliva otra vez.

-No puedo- dijo Margot.

Greta hizo un gesto de impaciencia, como si fuera a golpearla, esta vez en serio, pero Bellini la detuvo, y se volvió a mirar fijamente a la niña.

-Tienes el _Nahimana_ , el Corazón del Cielo- dijo Bellini. Contra su voluntad, la chica asintió, sin dejar de mirar asustada a las dos personas que la rodeaban- ¿y dices que no puedes entregarlo?-

-Tonterías…- dijo Greta al ver a Margot sacudir la cabeza.

-Ya veremos si es cierto lo que dices- dijo Bellini con una sonrisa maliciosa- no puedes ocultar nada del señor Phobos-

Antes de que Margot pudiera decir algo, tanto Bellini como Greta se alejaron, dejándola sola y apagando las luces. La chica tembló otra vez. ¿Qué querían hacerle esos locos? Claro que recordaba lo que había pasado hacía todos esos años en la reserva de los Lakota, pero jamás se imaginó que podía causarle algún problema.

De pronto, vio una sombra acercándose a ella en la oscuridad. No era un espíritu blanco y luminoso, como Chanteloup o Lowe, sino era una sombra llena de oscuridad, que hacía que el corazón de Margot latiera con fuerza por el miedo. La sombra poco a poco tomó forma, como hacían los espíritus animales, pero solo bastaba una mirada para que Margot supiera que esa sombra no eran buenas noticias. La sombra se encontró en un enorme oso, furioso, cubierto de heridas y caquéctico, de aspecto terrorífico y desagradable. Al ver que se acercaba a ella, Margot gritó de miedo y cerró los ojos, y el enorme oso atravesó su pecho y se introdujo a su cuerpo.

-¡No!- dijo ella débilmente, luchando en vano contra sus ataduras- por favor, detente…-

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero éstos estaban completamente cegados. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Sintió de pronto una repentina embestida de pánico al escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- _Dame tu Corazón…_ \- escuchó la voz de Phobos en su cabeza.

"No puedo" dijo Margot en su mente, haciendo un gesto de desesperación, aún peleando con sus ataduras "¡entiendan que no puedo! Por favor, ya déjenme en paz"

-¡ _Hazlo!_ -

"No puedo… no puedo…", respondió ella "si me obligan a hacerlo no puedo"

La voz de Phobos se detuvo por un segundo, aún ponderando y analizando lo que había dicho la chica. El terrible oso en su mente embistió de nuevo, haciéndola gritar de horror una vez más. Un torbellino de memorias entró a la mente de Margot.

 _-Debe ser otorgado voluntariamente, no arrebatado._ Nahimana _, el Corazón del Cielo es tuyo- dijo la anciana, sonriendo al ver que el corazón dorado se introdujo en el pecho de la niña, tras lo cual la mujer cayó al suelo y no se movió más._

-¡AAAAAH!- gritó Margot, intentando en vano cerrar su mente de esa intromisión. ¡Era horrible revivir ese momento en su mente! Ya había tenido bastantes pesadillas al respecto, que la hacían levantarse a la mitad de la noche llorando, y no podía decir nada al respecto a sus padres, sobre todo porque tenía que guardar su secreto.

La chica respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- _Muy bien, niña…_ \- dijo Phobos, hablándole al oído, cosa que le ponía de nervios- _ahora muéstrame cómo puedes dármelo-_

Margot sacudió la cabeza, y nuevamente fue consciente de que seguía sentada en esa silla, atada sin poder mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. No sabía quien era la persona que se entrometía en su mente, pero era la peor sensación que había tenido en su vida.

Al ver al enorme espíritu negro en forma de oso preparándose para embestir de nuevo, la chica apretó los ojos, esperando el golpe.

-¡No!- dijo Margot, no solo en su mente, sino en voz alta, mientras seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. La chica escuchó al dios riendo en su oído, y volvió a entrometerse en su mente.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Porqué dices que no debo enamorarme de nadie, Chanteloup?- dijo una pequeña Margot, unos tres o cuatro años más joven, hablando con su espíritu animal favorito._

 _-Es muy peligroso, pequeña- le había dicho la espíritu- todas las personas tienen una llave, una persona a la que están destinadas a amar con todas sus fuerzas, incluso con toda su alma-_

 _-Pero el amor es algo bueno- discutió la chica- el amor te hace ser una mejor persona-_

 _-También hace que hagas cosas estúpidas que no deberías de hacer- dijo Chanteloup- ese es el peligro. Es la persona por la que harías cualquier cosa… incluso condenar al mundo al caos. En tu caso, esa persona puede exteriorizar el_ Nahimana _y causar un gran daño a todo el mundo-_

 _-Eso es amor, ¿no?- dijo Margot._

 _-Y si te fuera dada la elección- dijo Chanteloup- el peligro con la llave del Nahimana se resume a una sola pregunta, pequeña. ¿Elegirías mantener el mundo a salvo, o salvar la vida de la persona que amas?-_

 _Los labios de Margot formaron una "O" y se quedó sin respuesta._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Nooo!- volvió a gritar Margot al sentir que Phobos se echó a reír en su oído. El dios del miedo ya sabía como hacer que la chiquilla le entregara su corazón.

-¿Quién es?- la chica escuchó la voz de Greta.

-No, no…- continuó diciendo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente. Le dolía todo como si estuviera afiebrada, pero cien veces peor. ¡Era lo peor que había sentido en toda su vida! Pero no podía revelar lo que los enemigos querían.

- _Habla…_ \- dijo Phobos en su mente- _¿quién es?_ -

Margot estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Sabía muy bien a quien amaba su corazón, y no se imaginaba que horribles cosas harían esas desagradables personas si llegaba a decir su nombre en voz alta. No lo iba a decir.

-Vamos, dilo- escuchó nuevamente la voz de Greta.

-Dilo- dijo Bellini.

-¡No!-

- _Dilo, chiquilla_ \- dijo Phobos, entrometiéndose en su mente de nuevo- _no tienes porqué seguir sufriendo. Di su nombre y tu sufrimiento terminará…-_

-¡No!- dijo ella- ¡no, no, no!-

Pero no podía seguirse resistiendo. Phobos volvió a buscar en su mente sus recuerdos, hasta que encontró el recuerdo de ese momento, fuera del hotel de Atenas. Ese chico pelirrojo, aprendiz del Santuario de Athena, que la había besado.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó ella, sintiendo el pánico recorrerla por completo. Phobos se echó a reír y salió de su mente, causando que la chica se desmayara, agotada por el esfuerzo de intentar resistirse. Quedó sobre la silla, cabizbaja.

Phobos se volvió hacia Greta y Bellini.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo el dios en una expresión seria- tráiganlo aquí-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

Sofi miró a Aioros con una expresión aprensiva. No podía creer lo que su esposo le estaba diciendo. Su sobrina, Margot, la chica que había visto apenas hacía un par de días, que había sonreído junto con Aioros cuando le insinuaron que entre ella y Kiki había algo, estaba en peligro de sus enemigos. Y conforme escuchaba lo que Aioros le contaba, se sorprendía cada vez más.

-Tengo que hablar con Bianca- dijo Sofi, una vez que terminó de escuchar el relato de Aioros- seguramente ni siquiera sabe que está en peligro-

Aioros asintió gravemente. Le parecía especialmente cruel que se hubieran metido esta vez con una chica tan pequeña, pero finalmente Lydia tenía más o menos la misma edad cuando le hicieron lo mismo. No le sorprendía de esos malditos. Suspiró y se apresuró a alzar a Markus, quien estaba lloriqueando, en sus brazos mientras que Sofi marcaba el número en su teléfono. Los mellizos parecían más inquietos que de costumbre, sobre todo Carina, pero la pequeña se había tranquilizado y dormido por fin.

-Hola, Bianca, escúchame- dijo Sofi a través del teléfono- hago grave acaba de ocurrir. Necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó hace ocho años cuando tú y tu familia fueron al territorio de los Sioux-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

- _¿Cómo supiste eso?-_ dijo la voz de Bianca por medio del altavoz. Se escuchaba música de fondo, y Bianca tenía que hablar en voz un poco alta.

-Es largo de explicar- le dijo Sofi- solo contesta, por favor. Es algo grave-

- _De acuerdo_ \- dijo Bianca- _ese día fuimos a tomar unas fotografías, como parte de nuestro trabajo. Margot era pequeña, y la dejamos jugando con los otros niños sioux. Mientras Jérémie y yo estábamos sacando algunas cosas de la camioneta, comenzaron las explosiones. No supimos bien que había sido, pero había unas personas vestidas con armaduras negras aterrorizando el campo_ -

-¿Y qué pasó con Margot?- preguntó Sofi.

- _No estamos muy seguros, nunca nos ha dicho nada de lo que pasó ese día, por más que le preguntamos_ \- dijo Bianca- _no quisimos seguir insistiendo. La encontramos una media hora más tarde de esas explosiones, corriendo por el bosque como si lo conociera, y con manchas de sangre en su vestido, aunque no tenía ninguna herida. La tomamos con nosotros y nos refugiamos en la embajada francesa. Al día siguiente, regresamos a casa_ -

Aioros y Sofi se miraron entre sí. Era muy probable que los que atacaron a los sioux hacía todos esos años eran los mismos enemigos en este momento.

-Bianca, ¿sabes donde está tu hija en este momento?- dijo Sofi.

-Debe estar en casa, en Lisieux. Jérémie y yo salimos a una gala y estamos en París. Dejamos a Margot y a Rémy con mi cuñada- dijo Bianca, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Llámala- dijo Sofi con urgencia- tenemos un… mal presentimiento sobre Margot-

Bianca no le respondió. No sabía a que se refería su hermana, pero cortó la llamada, y Sofi asumió que estaría llamando a su cuñada. Aioros tomó la mano de Sofi.

-Tranquila, Milo y Kanon ya están allá- dijo el santo dorado- y acabo de sentir el cosmo de Mu desapareciendo hacia allá también. Con suerte, llegarán a tiempo-

x-x-x

 _Fabrica abandonada, Lisieux, Normandía_

 _Poco antes_

Milo y Kanon llegaron apenas un par de minutos después de que el cosmo de Phobos había destruido la fábrica entera. Se apresuraron a buscar entre los escombros, y sacaron de ellos a Kiki, algo golpeado y con una herida en la frente, pero relativamente bien, y a un civil, que estaba más o menos herido.

-Kiki, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- dijo Kanon.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, aprensivo y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. No podía creerlo. ¡Margot había desaparecido! Esos malditos se la habían llevado, y sin importar lo que se había esforzado, no había podido detenerlos.

-¿Kiki?- insistió Milo.

-Se la llevaron- dijo el pelirrojo, limpiándose la sangre de la frente con el dorso de su mano- se llevaron a Margot, y ¡dijeron que querían sacarle el corazón!-

El aprendiz de Aries miró a su alrededor, y vio a Kanon ayudando a Hugo a ponerse en pie. Hirviendo de furia, se dirigió hacia el chico y lo tomó del cuello. El chico era varios años mayor que él, pero Kiki era mucho más fuerte. Empujó a Hugo contra la única pared que quedaba en pie.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- gruñó Kiki sin soltarlo- ¿qué hicieron esos malditos con Margot? ¿dónde está?-

-No… no sé de que hablas- dijo Hugo, temblando y tratando de soltarse.

-No te hagas el inocente- dijo Kiki con furia- sé que fuiste tú quien la entregó a esos malditos. ¡Habla ya!-

Milo y Kanon miraron con interés lo que estaba pasando, pero no intervinieron. Por fin, Hugo comenzó a hablar. Dijo que era el ex novio de Margot, que le habían ofrecido una manera de vengarse por lo que la chica había hecho de dejarlo y besar a Kiki, y le habían dado un polvo de amapolas trituradas para hacerla dormir.

En ese momento, algunos de los hombres con armaduras negras cayeron sobre ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos. Eran secuaces débiles, y entre Milo y Kanon los controlaron rápidamente. Hugo intentó lanzarse a golpear a Kiki, pero éste lo detuvo con facilidad y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, volándole algunos dientes y apagándole las luces, a pesar de que el pelirrojo se contuvo en su golpe.

Kiki levantó la vista y noto que entre los enemigos estaba alguien conocido. Bellini. El italiano estaba ahí, en la acera de enfrente, en la pequeña plaza frente al convento. Viendo que los dos santos dorados tenían todo bajo control, Kiki cruzó la calle y se acercó de manera amenazante al hombre.

-¿Dónde está Margot?- dijo el pelirrojo con paso decidido- ¿qué le hiciste?-

-Oh, no te preocupes por ella, todavía está viva- dijo Bellini, como restándole importancia- aún nos sirve. El señor Phobos se ha divertido torturándola para sacarle información-

Kiki entrecerró los ojos y encendió su cosmo de manera amenazante.

-Vamos, mocoso, aunque pudieras hacerme algo, no la salvarías así- dijo Bellini sin dejar de sonreír- pero hay algo que puedes hacer para salvarla-

-¿Y eso qué es?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Venir conmigo- dijo Bellini- sin tu armadura-

-¿Ir contigo así nada más?- dijo Kiki sospechosamente, sin apagar su cosmo o bajar la guardia. Sospechaba que algo tramaba el hombre: por alguna razón había intentado ayudarla- ¿y porqué haría eso?-

El italiano sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tu linda chica resista siendo interrogada por Phobos?- dijo el italiano- viste lo que le pasó a la otra chica. ¿Cuánto crees que soporte su mente de Margot?-

-Y si voy con ustedes…-

-… no le haremos más daño- dijo Bellini con una sonrisa maliciosa- no le pondremos un dedo encima, y el señor Phobos no volverá a entrar en su mente-

-No- dijo Chanteloup, quien se había vuelto una pequeña esfera de energía, revoloteando alrededor de Kiki- no puedes ir con ellos. No puedes confiar en ellos. ¡Es una trampa! Te necesitan para quitarle el corazón a Margot-

Kiki meditó sus opciones. Sabía bien que no podía confiar en ellos. Sabía bien que eso sería una trampa, y que quizá no cumplirían su palabra. Pero en su mente podía ver a Margot sufriendo, igual que la chica sioux que Edith había encontrado en Atenas, y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Está bien- dijo Kiki por fin, quitándose su armadura con un gesto de su mano y dando un paso hacia delante para acercarse a Bellini. Éste soplo los mismos polvos de amapola sobre él, haciéndolo perder la conciencia.

Milo y Kanon alcanzaron a ver a Kiki caer al suelo a los pies de Bellini, y ambos desaparecer de ahí sin que los chicos pudieran detenerlo.

-Kiki, ¡no!- dijo Milo, extendiendo su mano hacia el sitio donde el aprendiz de Aries había desaparecido.

Casi de inmediato, una luz de teletransportación apareció junto a ellos, y de ella surgió Mu. Miró a su alrededor, preocupado, y palideció al ver la armadura de Aries abandonada.

-¿Dónde está Kiki?- dijo Mu- él es la clave para que los enemigos no obtengan el _Nahimana_ -

Milo se mordió el labio.

-Es demasiado tarde, Mu- dijo Kanon, frotándose la frente de manera decepcionada- Kiki se fue con ellos-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que me hayan hecho caso y tengan a la mano sus pelotitas antiéstrés. Las cosas seguirán estando muy intensas el próximo capítulo. Sí, Kiki y Margot estaban destinados a encontrarse y enamorarse. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Liberación

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

XIII: LIBERACIÓN

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Esa noche todo el Santuario estaba en alerta. Acababa de pasar la media noche, y todos esperaban noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Normandía. Tras besar a Evelyn, quien estaba profundamente dormida, en la frente, Afrodita salió de su habitación al pasillo principal de su templo, y ahí se encontró con Lydia. Ninguno de los dos podía creer las noticias de lo que estaba pasando.

Primero, que la sobrina de Aioros era poseedora de un terrible y antiguo poder que podría llegar a destruir el mundo entero. Después, que Kiki había tomado sin permiso la armadura de Aries y desaparecido para ir por ella. Era impresionante que hubiera hecho que la armadura lo aceptara a pesar de no haber completado su entrenamiento, pero eso ya había pasado antes.

Y finalmente acababan de escuchar el reporte de Mu, que los enemigos no solo habían capturado a Margot, sino también a Kiki.

Lydia se llevó las manos a la boca.

-No puede ser- dijo la chica, mirando a su maestro- creí que cuando el maestro Shion destruyó la esfera de Arquímedes se acabarían los problemas-

-Aparentemente no- dijo Afrodita, frunciendo el entrecejo- no se terminarán hasta que los dioses sean sellados de nuevo, y Greta y Bellini sean detenidos-

Lydia asintió un par de veces, preocupada por Mu y por su aprendiz, rogando a los dioses que no pasara nada grave.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Kiki parpadeó y abrió los ojos. No le dolía el cuerpo, pero se sentía pesado y entumido, como si llevara varios días durmiendo. Volvió a parpadear, para ajustar sus ojos a la luz. No supo bien de que se trataba lo que Bellini estaba planeando. Él había pensado entregarse, dejarse llevar a donde estaba Margot, y tomarla y huir con ella tan pronto como pudiera, ya que los enemigos quizá no sabían de sus habilidades de psicoquinesia. Pero jamás pensó que lo llevarían dormido. ¡Maldita sea!

Ahora que despertó, se vio encadenado contra la pared, con los brazos extendidos. Había dejado atrás la armadura de Aries en la plaza de la ciudad antes de entregarse, y por consiguiente solo traía puesto su traje de entrenamiento, con los brazos descubiertos.

El chico levantó la vista, y casi se le heló la sangre al ver lo que tenía frente a él. A un par de metros donde estaba él, en el centro de la pequeña cueva, estaba Margot, firmemente atada a una silla, agotada y cabizbaja. A pesar de que sus cabellos estaban cubriendo su rostro, no había duda de que era ella.

Kiki intentó encender su cosmo y dar un paso hacia delante, hacia ella, pero todo fue en vano. También intentó teletransportarse, pero no pudo. Había algo que no le dejaba usar su cosmo. ¿Era la droga con lo que lo habían dormido?¿Las cadenas? No sabía muy bien, pero sentía su cuerpo, y sus sentidos, entumidos.

-No… ¡Margot!- dijo Kiki, luchando débilmente con sus cadenas, sin lograr soltarse.

Al escuchar la voz de Kiki, Margot pareció volver en sí, y levantó la mirada. Sus lindos ojos se posaron en Kiki por un momento, y su expresión se descompuso en una mirada asustada, su piel perdió el poco color que le quedaba, y Kiki pensó que estuvo a punto de llorar.

-No… ¿porqué?- dijo Margot con lágrimas en los ojos. Kiki sonrió levemente, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión tan conmovedora- dijo Bellini, llamando la atención de ambos- tenemos a la persona que posee el _Nahimana_ , y a su llave. Ahora sí, mocosa, entréganos tu corazón-

-¿No lo entienden todavía?- dijo la chica, no tan segura como antes, y Kiki pudo notar cierto tono lleno de pánico en su voz- ¡no puedo!-

Kiki miraba con atención lo que estaba pasando. Margot no podía entregar lo que esos malditos querían. ¿Para qué lo querían a él? Después de ello, pasó su vista a Bellini, y después a Greta. Ninguno de los dos parecía decepcionado. Muy por el contrario.

-Tú misma nos diste la clave para que sea posible que nos des tu corazón, linda- le dijo Bellini, alejándose unos pasos de ella, y al mismo tiempo acercándose a Kiki. Lo señaló- él es la llave, ¿no es así? La persona por la que harías cualquier cosa-

-Yo no…- comenzó a decir Margot.

-Y qué casualidad que fuera un aprendiz del Santuario- dijo Bellini, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Éste no dijo nada. Siguió escuchando. Quizá encontraba una manera de salir de ahí junto con Margot.

-Ya les dije que no sé como…- siguió diciendo ella.

-Shhhh…- dijo Greta, haciéndola callar al ponerle una mano sobre los labios- primero observa lo que vamos a hacer, a ver si no nos das lo que queremos-

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Bellini creó una bola de fuego azul en un mano, y después la puso sobre el hombro descubierto de Kiki. Un terrible dolor se apoderó de él, y pronto se encontró a si mismo dejando escapar un terrible grito. Vio a Margot cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar mirar lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía bloquear el sonido del grito.

Kiki usó todo su autocontrol para cerrar la boca y reprimir el grito. Greta se acercó a Margot y la hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo.

-Míralo bien, Margot- le dijo Greta al oído- él va a sufrir todo lo que tu permitas…-

-No, por favor, déjenlo…- lloró la chica- no lo lastimen…-

-Entonces danos lo que queremos- dijo Greta.

-Por favor, deténganse… haré lo que sea…- dijo Margot entre sollozos.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo Kiki, intentando captar la mirada de Margot- ¡escúchame! No importa lo que pase conmigo, no lo hagas. ¡No debes hacerlo!-

-Silencio- siseó Bellini- ya veremos cuanto tiempo soportas esto, mocoso-

x-x-x

 _Fábrica abandonada, Normandía_

 _Poco antes_

Mu había llegado apenas demasiado tarde. Ninguno de ellos sabía a donde se habían ido. Solo alcanzaron a ver como Bellini se llevaba a Kiki con él. El santo de Aries se puso la armadura que Kiki dejó atrás, y se volvió a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Kanon, preocupado- ahora no solo la chica, sino también tienen a Kiki-

-Quizá necesitamos ayuda de Shaka- dijo Milo, y se volvió a Mu- ¿crees que puedas rastrear el cosmo de Kiki?-

Mu asintió levemente, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse sobre donde estaba su aprendiz. Había rastros de cosmo en Atenas, y parecía que los enemigos estaban más cerca del Santuario de lo que se imaginaba. Mu abrió los ojos.

-Están cerca de Atenas- dijo Mu por fin, volviéndose a los demás- será mejor regresar a casa-

Milo asintió, y se dio cuenta de que había algo tirado entre los escombros, brillando levemente. Una pulsera dorada, con un borreguito colgando de él como un pequeño dije. Al tocarlo, sintió el cosmo de Kiki, y junto con él, un aura tranquila y calma. El santo de Escorpión parpadeó.

-Creo que encontré algo- dijo Milo, dándole la pulsera a Mu, y cuando éste lo tomó, habría sonreído, de no ser porque sabía que su alumno y la chica estaban en un grave problema.

-Volvamos a casa lo más pronto posible- dijo Mu, guardándose la pulsera con mucho cuidado, pensando en que se la regresaría a Kiki cuando lo encontrara- la señorita Athena sabrá que hacer-

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Había pasado casi una hora, desde que Bellini comenzó a quemar a propósito al chico que tenía en frente, para que Margot se rindiera y liberara el tesoro que poseía. La chica no podía mantener la cabeza en alto: Greta la obligaba a hacerlo. El chico estaba fatigado, cubierto de quemaduras, pero se mantenía firme e intentaba no gritar para no asustar más a Margot.

-Basta, por favor- les pidió la chiquilla- deténganse…-

-Vamos, Margot- le dijo Bellini, con otra bola de fuego azul en sus manos y acercándola peligrosamente al abdomen del chico- ¿vas a dejar que este chico siga sufriendo por tu culpa?-

-¡No puedo!- gritó Margot- ¡no sé como!-

-Oh, muy bien- dijo Belllini- entonces podemos continuar con esta rutina. ¿Cómo ves esto, aprendiz de Aries? La chica va a permitir que te sigamos lastimando-

-¡No lo hagas, Margot!- dijo Kiki con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- no importa lo que pase conmigo…-

-Basta, por favor…- dijo Margot entre sollozos- por favor… ya no lo lastimen…-

-¡No lo hagas!- insistió Kiki- no importa que me pase… ¡no lo hagas!-

-Última oportunidad, chiquilla- le dijo Greta, forzándola a levantar la mirada- hazlo ahora, o el chico va a recibir otra quemadura. No creo que soporte mucho más-

-¡No puedo!- dijo Margot- entiendan, ¡no sé como! No pueden seguir lastimándolo así-

-Respuesta equivocada…- dijo Bellini.

Margot sacudió la cabeza, sin saber cómo podía detener lo que estaba pasando. y Bellini puso la bola de fuego en el pecho del chico. Kiki intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero no pudo evitar que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios. Al escucharlo gritar, Margot sintió como si su corazón se partiera en dos. La chica cerró los ojos y gritó también, su grito se mezcló con el de Kiki.

Y fue entonces cuando lo que estaban esperando sucedió. Margot se rodeó de una potente luz blanca que se volvió un halo a su alrededor, y pareció absorber todo lo que la rodeaba. Las ataduras que la mantenían en la silla se quemaron por completo, y la misma madera del mueble crujió y el respaldo se rompió por el poder que emanaba de ella. Bellini soltó a Kiki, y éste, a pesar del dolor que le causaban sus heridas, no pudo sino sonreír ante la belleza y, a la vez, el terror de la fuerza que despedía su persona. Espíritus animales, hermosos leones, lobos y tigres luminosos salieron de su corazón y comenzaron a rodearla.

-Por fin- dijo Bellini, al ver el brillo que rodeaba a la chica.

A diferencia de él, su compañera no salió tan bien parada. Uno de los leones luminosos atacó a Greta. Atrapada demasiado cerca del hermoso brillo a su alrededor, la mujer gritó e intentó alejarse, pero no pudo huir de la luz del _Nahimana_. Con un terrorífico grito de dolor, la malvada mujer desapareció, en su sitio solo quedó un puñado de cenizas en el suelo.

-Margot…- dijo Kiki, mirándola fijamente.

La luz que la rodeaba comenzó a disminuir, y se quedó fija en un punto sobre su pecho, tomando la forma de un hermoso corazón de luz. Kiki miró admirado lo que veía. No solo su luz era del color más puro que podía encontrar, sino que también sentía el terrible poder que emanaba de él. Al verlo, su propio corazón comenzaba a dar saltos de felicidad. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan hermosa? Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Aún no estaban a salvo.

Bellini miró ese brillo con una sonrisa, ignorando el hecho de que su colega acababa de ser destruída, y dio un paso hacia delante. Kiki miró con pánico que el corazón luminoso de Margot estaba expuesto sobre el pecho de la chica, y unos escasos centímetros de la mano del italiano. Kiki comenzó a intentar luchar contra sus cadenas, intentando llegar a Margot antes que Bellini. ¡No podía permitir que le quitaran su corazón!

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion, Dohko y Tora estaban en el templo de Patriarca frente a la joven diosa, quien daba vueltas nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Le parecía terrible el hecho de que Margot y Kiki estuvieran en peligro por culpa de los enemigos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo la joven diosa nerviosamente.

-Señorita Athena, tranquilícese un momento- dijo Shion, cruzándose de brazos- aunque sea un chico, Kiki lleva toda su vida entrenando y aprendiendo de Mu. No tiene que temer, él hará todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a la chica, y cumplirá con su deber como santo-

Athena miró a Shion con enormes ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto, todos en el Santuario lo sintieron. Una onda de hermosa y pura energía, brillando por toda la ciudad en la que apenas estaban amaneciendo, que bien podría haberse confundido con la luz del sol, iluminó todo el cielo y los edificios de la ciudad.

-Que hermoso…- comenzó a decir Tora, admirada por el brillo de ese poder.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Dohko.

-Es ella- dijo Shion, comenzando a alarmarse- la obligaron a liberar su poder… tenemos que apresurarnos-

Los dos hombres se inclinaron frente a Athena y salieron corriendo de ahí. Tora se quedó junto a la joven diosa, y la tomó del brazo. Todos sintieron la tierra temblar levemente, el cielo se nubló y la temperatura cambió de golpe, desatándose un terrible aguacero. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, haciendo un ruido un fuerte ruido, y la temperatura bajó considerablemente. Parecía una tormenta.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Esa noche, Aioria había salido a cubrir las rondas en los terrenos del Santuario, y había dejado a Kostas en el templo de Géminis con su padre. Saga se había levantado temprano y había acudido a la alarma que había sonado en el Santuario cuando comenzaba a amanecer, cuando todos sintieron el poder del _Nahimana_ , dejando a Kostas solo, dormido en su habitación.

El pequeño se despertó cuando Saga salió de la habitación, y cuando se volvió a acostar e intentaba volverse a dormir, Kostas escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación de aprendices. Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a su antigua habitación y abrió la puerta.

Al abrirla, el niño se quedó helado en la puerta. El ruido que lo había despertado provenía de Cecy, quien estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, doblada sobre su abdomen, con ambas manos en su garganta, apenas emitiendo algún sonido ahogado cada vez que intentaba respirar, y buscando a tientas algo en la mesita de noche. Canuto estaba lloriqueando a sus pies, como si intentara ayudarla.

Cecy estaba teniendo una crisis de asma por el súbito cambio en las condiciones ambientales, el cambio de temperatura, el viento y la lluvia. La había visto toser antes, pero en esta ocasión era incontrolable.

Kostas palideció al ver a Cecy de esa manera, y se apresuró a su lado. La ayudó a levantarse y a volverse a tumbar en la cama. La chica se dejó ayudar por el niño. Después de ayudarla a acostarse en la cama, le puso rápidamente las almohadas en la espalda para que se pudiera mantener sentada y pudiera respirar mejor, y se inclinó y puso a Canuto sobre la cama, junto a ella. El niño buscó en la mesita de noche algo que podía ayudarla: el inhalador.

-Kostas…- dijo Cecy casi sin aliento.

-Tranquila, Cecy, aquí esta tu inhalador- dijo Kostas, acercando el pequeño aparato a las manos de la chica- ¿quieres que te ayude?-

Cecy asintió levemente, y acercó el inhalador a sus labios, accionándolo repetidamente. Kostas esperó unos minutos, sentado en la orilla de la cama de Cecy y tomándola de la mano, mientras que Canuto lloriqueaba nerviosamente, hasta que la respiración de Cecy se normaliza poco a poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Cecy?- dijo Kostas después de unos minutos, y la chica asintió.

-Gracias, Kostas- sonrió ella, sonriendo levemente y extendiendo su mano hacia él para acariciarle los cabellos- no sé que me pasó-

El niño sonrió, aliviado de que estuviera bien. Se levantó para acercar un vaso de agua, y Cecy acentuó su sonrisa. Kostas era un niño tan lindo y bueno. La chica apuró el vaso con agua, y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?- dijo Kostas tímidamente mientras veía a Cecy acomodarse para acostarse sobre la cama- en caso de que necesites ayuda otra vez-

Cecy sonrió y asintió, recorriéndose en la cama y dejándole espacio para que el pequeño se recostara también. Kostas sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Descansa, Cecy- dijo Kostas, mientras que la chica cerraba los ojos y volvía a quedarse dormida, agotada como estaba por lo que acababa de suceder. El niño apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de la chica, y sintió que sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos mientras se quedaba dormida- duerme bien, mamá…- añadió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos también.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-¡NOOOOO!-

Perséfone se levantó de golpe y se incorporó sobre la cama, gritando asustada. Hades también despertó de golpe por el grito de su esposa, y se volvió hacia ella, sumamente preocupado por ella. La miró extender su brazo hacia algo invisible frente a ella, como si sostuviera algo invisible en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hades, rodeándola con su abrazo- florecita, ¿qué pasa?-

-No lo sé exactamente- dijo Perséfone, aún respirando agitadamente y llevándose las manos al pecho- algo terrible acaba de pasar… los espíritus de la naturaleza- volvió sus ojos a Hades- algo malo está pasando..-

Hades la miró, preocupado, mientras que su reina normalizaba su respiración, cosa que tomó varios minutos. Pronto, la joven diosa le explicó lo que estaba pasando. Sus peores miedos se habían vuelto realidad. El _Nahimana_ había sido liberado.

-Hades, tengo que subir a la superficie- dijo Perséfone, levantándose y poniendo los pies en el suelo- puedo ayudar a detener lo que va a pasar… al menos por un tiempo-

Hades frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso me dijo tu madre cuando fuimos al Olimpo- dijo el rey del Inframundo- pero es muy peligroso para ti, florecita-

-Vamos- insistió Perséfone, tomando las manos de su esposo en un gesto insistente- es lo único que podemos hacer al respecto mientras que Athena y sus santos intentan detener al enemigo. Yo no puedo ir sola, ya sabes que no puedo caminar en la superficie-

Hades la evaluó con la mirada, y suspiró resignado. Asintió y encendió su cosmo. Él mismo saldría al mundo humano con su reina, y llevaría consigo a los jueces para ayudarlo a protegerla. Sabía que Perséfone, con su cosmo, podía detener las consecuencias naturales que causaba el _Nahimana_ cuando estuviera libre. Solo era para ganar tiempo, mientras los santos de Athena intentaban detener a los enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Kiki no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Después de que la enorme luz rodeó a Margot, ésta se quedó fija en un solo punto, convirtiéndose en un corazón luminoso sobre su pecho. Bellini extendió el brazo hacia ella para tomarlo. Margot ya no se movía.

-¡No!- dijo Kiki, intentando soltarse de sus cadenas, tirando de ellas con todas sus fuerzas para intentar detener a Bellini y evitar que tomara el corazón luminoso. Estaba golpeado, agotado y cubierto de heridas, pero no iba a rendirse sin pelear por ella- ¡no la toques! Déjala en paz-

Bellini lo ignoró, e intentó tomar el brillante corazón de luz que la chica tenía sobre su pecho. No lo logro, pues éste estaba verdaderamente hecho de luz y se le escapó por entre los dedos. Lo intentó de nuevo, y nada. Era en vano: no podía tocar la luz.

-Arggg…- se quejó Bellini, frustrado- ¿porqué no puedo…?-

Kiki sonrió, aliviado, mientras que el italiano intentaba varias veces tomar el corazón, pero sin ningún resultado. De pronto, Bellini se detuvo, y se volvió hacia Kiki.

-Ah, casi lo olvido…- dijo el italiano, volviendo a sonreír- _debe ser otorgado, no arrebatado_ , fue lo que la anciana le dijo cuando le dio el _Nahimana_. Y ella te lo dio su corazón a ti…-

Bellini dejó sola a Margot, y caminó hacia Kiki, librándolo de sus cadenas. Una vez que el metal dejó de sostenerlo, el pelirrojo cayó de rodillas al suelo, pues sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo. Bellini regresó al lado de Margot, y sacó un pequeño cuchillo, que puso sobre el cuello de la chica.

-Toma el corazón y entrégamelo- dijo Bellini- si quieres que la mocosa regrese a casa con vida-

Kiki se levantó con dificultad, su vista fija en el hermoso corazón de Margot. Incluso si no fuera el sitio de tanto poder que incluso los dioses codiciaba, tenía que admitir que el corazón de la chica era muy hermoso en realidad, formado de la luz más pura que había visto en su vista. Ni siquiera en sus más profundas meditaciones había visto algo tan hermoso como ello.

-¡Vamos!- lo urgió Bellini- apresúrate, mocoso-

Kiki dio un paso delante, y extendió a su vez su mano hacia ella. ¿Qué hacía si lo tomaba? ¿Margot moriría? No, no podía permitirlo. Pero si no lo tomaba, igual Bellini parecía dispuesto a tomar su vida. ¿Qué podía hacer?

El chico cerró sus dedos alrededor del corazón luminoso. Lo sintió en sus manos. Era suave, cálido, y hacía que su propio corazón diera saltos de contento por estar en contacto con la esencia de la chica.

-Vamos, tómalo y dámelo- insistió Bellini.

La chica levantó la vista hacia él, e inesperadamente le sonrió. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron.

 _Kiki sintió que una hermosa luz rodeó tanto al chico pelirrojo como a Margot, y ambos se miraron como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta: se estaban hablando de corazón en corazón, y en ese momento no existía nadie más. Kiki extendió su mano hacia ella y acarició su mejilla._

 _-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- dijo Kiki- te hubiera podido proteger mejor-_

 _-Lo prometí- dijo Margot en un tono apenado- cuando era niña, prometí no decir nada a nadie. Era mi secreto-_

 _Kiki sonrió, y la soltó, mientras que con su otra mano seguía aferrándose al corazón luminoso de la chica._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le dijo Kiki- tengo que sacarte de aquí…-_

 _-Toma mi corazón- dijo ella- protégelo, no dejes que caiga en sus manos si algo me pasa-_

- _Te quiero, Margot, pero no puedo tomarlo. No te puedo dejar sin tu corazón- le dijo Kiki, levantando su mano donde aún tenía el corazón luminoso- no dejaré que te pase nada. Regresaremos a casa, y me ganaré tu corazón como debe ser…-_

 _Margot le sonrió._

 _-Mi corazón ya es tuyo- dijo la chica- protégelo-_

Kiki parpadeó, y de nuevo estaba en la oscura cueva, sus dedos apenas cerrándose alrededor del corazón luminoso de Margot, y Bellini urgiéndolo a apresurarse en dárselo a él. Y fue cuando supo que era su oportunidad. Con un movimiento rápido, y sin que Bellini se lo esperara, Kiki empujó el pequeño corazón luminoso de regreso al pecho de la chica, quien se dobló hacia delante, sobre su abdomen. El chico la abrazó con fuerza y se tumbó al suelo junto con ella al suelo, evadiendo la embestida de la espada del italiano.

-¡Arrrggg!¡Maldito!- dijo el italiano, enrojeciéndose de furia y por primera vez perdiendo la compostura, blandiendo la espada y partiendo en dos la silla donde hacía unos segundos había estado la chica- ¡mira lo que has hecho!-

Bellini lo atacó con bolas de fuego, y Kiki se cubrió a sí mismo y a Margot, con una pared de cristal que se rompió casi de inmediato al contacto con el ataque del hombre. Volvieron a ser atacados, y Kiki creó otra pared de cristal, finalmente con el mismo efecto. Al tercer ataque, el chico ya no pudo crear una pared de cristal, y se interpuso entre el hombre y Margot, cubriendo a la chica con su cuerpo, pero el ataque nunca llegó.

Cuando Kiki levantó la vista, había un trío de armaduras doradas a su alrededor. Mu, Milo y Kanon estaban de pie entre ellos dos y Bellini, el primero creando una pared de cristal mucho más eficiente que la suya. No solo ello, Lowe y Chanteloup se habían lanzado contra Bellini, cegándolo por un momento y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Kiki, aliviado de ver a Mu, aún en el suelo, sin incorporarse o soltar a Margot. Tenía miedo de soltarla y volverla a perder.

-Kiki, sácala de aquí de inmediato- dijo Mu con seriedad, sin volverse a él, mirando fijamente a Bellini- si no tienes fuerzas para teletransportarte, Kanon va a abrir un portal a otra dimensión-

El chico asintió y se levantó aún sin soltar a Margot, quien estaba consciente pero tan agotada que no se podía poner en pie por sí misma. El gemelo menor asintió gravemente y abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y antes de que Bellini pudiera detenerlo, Kiki lo cruzó junto con la chica. Tan pronto como ellos cruzaron, Kanon lo cerró.

-¡No!¡NOOO!- gritó Bellini, con su rostro deforme de furia- ¿qué han hecho?¡Estúpidos santos de Athena! ¡Todo esto ha sido en vano, y es todo culpa de ustedes!-

-Así es, Bellini- dijo Milo con una expresión furiosa, mientras que Mu quitaba la pared de cristal y los tres santos dorados encendían sus cosmos- esto se acaba aquí y ahora-

-¡No!¡No!- lloriqueó Bellini, tirándose al suelo y arrastrándose, dando la espalda a los tres santos dorados, cosa que los sorprendió- ¡por favor, amos!¡Denme una oportunidad más!-

Pero al parecer Phobos y Deimos no estaban nada contentos al respecto. Un fuerte cosmo hizo temblar la cueva, y con una leve explosión, también Bellini quedó hecho polvo, y el cosmo de los dos dioses gemelos desapareció por completo de ese sitio.

Los tres santos dorados se miraron entre sí, y respiraron aliviados. Al parecer, todo había terminado.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la Familia Blanc, Normandía_

Rémy lloriqueaba en brazos de su tía Marie, mientras que Jérémie y Bianca caminaban en círculos, muy preocupados. Ambos habían tomado el primer tren hacia Lisieux, y tras asegurarse de que el pequeño estaba bien, llamaron otra vez a Sofi para saber lo que había pasado con Margot, o si tenía noticias de donde estaba su hija.

Sofi se comunicaba con ella cada dos o tres horas, dándole las noticias que le llegaban a Aioros por medio del cosmo de Milo y Kanon, pero aún no sabían bien que había pasado con ella.

-Quizá yo debería ir a Atenas a averiguar que pasó- dijo Jérémie en un gesto nervioso- quizá debería llamar a la policía…-

-Tranquilízate, Jérémie- dijo Bianca, quien por su parte no estaba nada tranquila tampoco.

-¿Cómo pudo saber tu hermana que Margot no estaba en casa?- dijo Jérémie.

-Los santos de Athena le dijeron que algo había pasado- dijo Bianca- por favor, _amore mio_ , ¿quieres…?-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar el teléfono. Nuevamente era Sofi. Tras hacer callar a su esposo, Bianca contestó el teléfono y salió de la habitación para escuchar mejor, seguida de Jérémie.

-¿Hola?- dijo Bianca.

- _¿Bianca?_ \- escuchó la voz de Sofi- _soy yo-_

 _-_ ¿Sofi?¿qué pasó?- dijo Bianca nerviosamente- ¿sabes algo?¿ya la encontraron? Yo no puedo…-

 _-No temas-_ la interrumpió Sofi con un tono firme de voz- _los santos ya encontraron a Margot, y está aquí conmigo, en el Santuario. Está a salvo, no tienes que preocuparte, solo muy agotada_ -

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Bianca, con la piel casi verde de preocupación- ¿qué hacía allá en Grecia?¿cómo llegó allá? No entiendo-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

- _Es algo muy largo de contar_ \- dijo Sofi tras suspirar en voz alta- _Aioros dice que la podemos llevar contigo esta noche, solo hay que dejarla descansar un rato, está muy agotada_ -

-¿No podemos ir nosotros por ella?- dijo Bianca- ¿por favor? Quiero ver que mi niña esté bien…-

Bianca estaba muy aliviada de que su hija al menos estuviera con Sofi, y si decía que estaba a salvo… realmente esperaba que así fuera. Pero aún estaba muy preocupada, y quería verla con sus propios ojos. No en vano había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en círculos de los nervios, y su esposo no estaba mucho mejor.

- _Umm…_ \- escuchó decir a Sofi, pensativa- _creo que podemos arreglar algo al respecto_ -

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Por fin las cosas comienza a mejorar. El próximo capítulo es el último, así que espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	14. 14: Epílogo

**GRAN ESPÍRITU**

XIV: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

El portal creado por Kanon se abrió directamente en el templo de Sagitario, y tan pronto como Kiki y Margot aparecieron por él. Al cerrarse el portal, Kiki tropezó y cayó al suelo con todo y la chica, agotado, pero tuvo bastante cuidado de no lastimarla. Aioros y Sofi se apresuraron a ayudar a Kiki. El chico había relajado sus brazos, y con un poco de dificultad, Sofi hizo que Margot lo soltara, pues la chica estaba aferrada a él. Mientras que Aioros intentaba ayudar a Kiki con el mayor cuidado a incorporarse, Sofi intentaba ayudar a Margot, y la chica, al ver a su tía, se lanzó para abrazarla.

-Ya, no tengas miedo- le dijo Sofi en un susurro, al escuchar que la chica había comenzado a sollozar, asustada por lo que acababa de pasar- todo está bien, estás a salvo ya-

Aioros miró gravemente a su esposa y a la chica, y luego se volvió hacia Kiki. Suspiró con paciencia, ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse.

-Creo que estos dos necesitan descansar- dijo Aioros, pasandose el brazo de Kiki por la espalda para que el chico se apoyara en él, y luego lo condujo a la habitación de aprendices, sentándolo en una silla. Luego regresó y alzó a Margot en sus brazos, y la llevó a la habitación, tumbándola en la cama con cuidado.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kiki?- preguntó Aioros, mientras que miraba de reojo a Sofi colocando una manta sobre la chica y quitándole las botas para que estuviera un poco más cómoda. Margot se había quedado dormida casi tan pronto como la habían puesto sobre el suave colchón: entre la aventura que ambos tuvieron y los rastros de lo que habían usado para dormirla.

-Es… una muy larga historia, señor Aioros- dijo Kiki, algo apenado, mirando también a Margot con un poco de preocupación.

-Va a estar bien- dijo Sofi, una vez que la revisó rápidamente y la cubrió con una manta, asegurándose de que estuviera ilesa- no está lastimada, solamente esta muy agotada. Y tú, Kiki, deberías ir a revisarte esas quemaduras en tus brazos, se ven muy mal-

Kiki se ruborizó levemente, de pronto recordando el dolor que sentía, pues durante toda esa terrible experiencia no había pensado en ello, solamente estaba preocupado por sacar de ahí a Margot y detener a los enemigos.

-Sofi tiene razón, Kiki- dijo Aioros, alzando las cejas- será mejor que vayas-

-Lo sé, señor Aioros, iré de inmediato con la señorita Athena- dijo Kiki, mirando de reojo a Margot, sin quererse separar de ella. Se había asustado: por un momento creyó que la iba a perder.

-Ve, la señorita Athena estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo Aioros- te aseguro de que Margot seguirá aquí cuando regreses-

Kiki se ruborizó levemente, pero asintió, y salió corriendo rumbo al templo del Patriarca. Al ver que se tambaleaba, Aioros sonrió levemente y se apresuró a alcanzarlo para ayudarlo. Estaba herido, después de todo. Sofi se echó a reír, y tomó su teléfono celular, para avisarle a su hermana que su hija estaba a salvo, y no tenía que preocuparse.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Una vez que los cosmos de Phobos y Deimos desaparecieron por completo, los tres santos dorados fueron alcanzados casi de inmediato por Shion y Dohko, quienes miraron a su alrededor con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

-¿Kiki y la niña…?- comenzó a decir el Patriarca.

-A salvo- dijo Mu antes de que Shion pudiera terminar la frase- los enviamos de regreso al templo de Sagitario. Sofi y Aioros se encargarán de ellos-

Shion asintió, respirando aliviado.

-Bellini y Greta ya no nos darán problemas tampoco- añadió Kanon con cierto orgullo, mostrando un par de montones de cenizas en el suelo.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- preguntó Dohko.

-Greta ya no estaba cuando llegamos- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos- a Bellini, los dioses gemelos lo destruyeron-

Dohko frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno, regresemos a casa- les dijo el Patriarca- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer esta mañana. Primero, asegurarnos de que Kiki y la niña estén sanos y salvos. Y ver cual fue el daño-

Los cuatro santos dorados asintieron.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Inframundo, Grecia_

 _Poco antes_

Perséfone, quien había estado sentada en el suelo todo ese tiempo, apagó su cosmo, y tras sonreír levemente, se dejó caer en el suelo, pues no podía sostenerse por mas tiempo. Le costó mucho trabajo mantener la naturaleza en orden. Desde el Olimpo, Demeter ayudó a mantener las cosas en calma. Justo antes de que su espalda estuviera en contacto con el suelo, Hades la atajó.

-¿Estás bien, florecita?- le dijo Hades con un tono preocupado, al mismo tiempo que Minos y Aiacos se acercaban a ella y miraban a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera sido atacada. Quizá todo eso había sido demasiado para ella. Hades sintió una punzada de pánico. ¡No debió dejar que lo hiciera ella sola!

-Tranquilo, cariño, estoy bien- dijo Perséfone, sonriendo aliviada- ya pasó el peligro. Hades, ya pasó todo-

Hades sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. ¡Vaya que se había preocupado! Sabía que Persone era muy sensible a todo lo que sucedía en la naturaleza, y esa abrupta liberación del Nahimana la podía haber afectado. Pero al parecer todo estaba en orden. No sabía que habían hecho los santos de Athena, pero habían detenido la amenaza.

-Bueno, volvamos a casa, florecita- dijo Hades, alzándola en sus brazos- supongo que no te gusta mucho estar en la superficie y no poder caminar-

Perséfone sonrió mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos. Hades se levantó junto con ella. Cruzó por la entrada del Inframundo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Minos y Aiacos lo siguieron.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Aprendices, Templo de Sagitario_

Cuando Margot abrió los ojos, horas más tarde, se encontró con un par de hermosos zafiros brillantes. ¿Uh? ¿Había visto bien? La chica parpadeó, intentando aclarar su vista. No eran zafiros, era un par de hermosos ojos azules, sobre cada uno de los cuales había un punto de color rojo teñido sobre la piel. Eso le parecía muy conocido. Volvió a parpadear, y vio una sonrisa aliviada frente a ella.

-¿Uh?¿Kiki?- dijo Margot, como si dudara que fuera él.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo el chico- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Margot, llevándose una mano a la frente y frotándola repetidamente- ¿qué pasó?¿dónde…?-

-Bien. Todo está bien- dijo él con una sonrisa- estás a salvo en casa de tu tía Sofi, no temas-

Y de pronto, Margot recordó todo. Los dos villanos que se la habían llevado a un lugar desconocido, que habían regresado con Kiki, que lo habían torturado delante de sus ojos para hacerla entregarles ese corazón que le había dado Pequeña Tortuga cuando era una niña pequeña.

Margot abrió los ojos, asustada. ¡Kiki estaba herido! Y de alguna manera, el poder que ella poseía se le había escapado. Kiki pareció notar ello, por lo que le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo- dijo Kiki, preocupado por ella- no te agites mucho-

-Tú… estabas herido- dijo Margot, mirándolo con ojos enormes- las quemaduras feas en tus brazos…-

-¡Curado!- le dijo Kiki con tono suave, pero firme- la señorita Athena las curó en un minuto. No te preocupes por ello, Margot. Mejor preocúpate por recobrar tus fuerzas- añadió, sonriendo con algo de amargura- lo vas a necesitar-

-¿Uh?- dijo ella- ¿porqué?-

Kiki rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nariz. Margot esperó pacientemente a que el chico dejara de reír.

-Eh… creo que ambos, tú y yo, estamos metidos en un problema- dijo Kiki, bajando la mirada.

-¿Porqué en un problema?- dijo Margot.

-Pues… justo ahora, aquí afuera están tus padres hablando con mi maestro- dijo Kiki, ruborizándose- llegaron hace unas horas, mientras estabas durmiendo…-

-Ooooh…- dijo Margot, súbitamente mucho más preocupada que antes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Sus padres la iban a matar! Primero, porque Pequeña tortuga le había dicho que era un estricto secreto, Margot jamás les había dicho sobre el _Nahimana_. Segundo, se iban a enfurecer cuando les contara que se salió al patio en la noche, sola, sin avisar a la tía Marie. Tampoco les había dicho que había besado a Kiki o que Hugo la había golpeado. Oh, por todos los dioses, mejor se olvidaba de esas personas malvadas: ¡sus padres la iban a matar!

La chica tomó la almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico.

-¿No puedo fingir que morí? Mis papás me van a asesinar, y luego me van a traer de regreso para asesinarme otra vez- dijo Margot, preocupada, y Kiki se echó a reír, le quitó la almohada de la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

-Realmente no creo que te asesinen- dijo Kiki- quizá castigos permanentes, en todo caso-

La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú, porqué estás en problemas?- preguntó la chica- yo fui la que me mentí en ese problema, tú… solo intentaste salvarme-

-Eh…- comenzó Kiki, rascándose la nuca en un gesto apenado- pues sí, pero digamos que me robé la armadura de mi maestro, y luego salí del Santuario sin permiso cuando aún estaba castigado. Estoy seguro de que eso no le hizo mucha gracia-

Margot se ruborizó levemente, sintiéndose el doble de culpable, sabiendo que le había causado problemas también a Kiki. Suspiró resignada a lo que les esperaba.

-Entonces, ¿te castigarán para siempre, y además las siguientes dos reencarnaciones?- dijo Margot, y Kiki asintió- sí, lo mismo harán conmigo mis padres. Lo siento mucho, Kiki, fue mi culpa-

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que el castigo no será tan malo- les dijo Lowe, que había estado escuchando junto con Chanteloup. Los dos se volvieron al espíritu lobo y sonrieron.

-A él no lo conocía- dijo el pelirrojo.

Margot alzó las cejas.

-¿Puedes verlos?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí, de hecho, Chanteloup fue quien me ayudó encontrarte al principio- dijo Kiki, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Lowe. Se volvió hacia Margot y le ofreció la mano- bueno, déjame ayudarte a levantarte. Tus padres están ansiosos de hablar contigo y asegurarse de que estás a salvo-

Margot la tomó, dudosa, y le sonrió mientras que se incorporaba. Kiki no se pudo contener, y se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla. Chanteloup gruñó, pero Margot le sonrió. Al ver sus ojos brillando de esa manera tan linda Kiki supo que, viniera lo que viniera, había valido la pena todo lo que había hecho.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aioros regresó de la cocina del templo de Sagitario con una tetera llena, y comenzó a servir té en cada una de las tazas que estaban sobre la mesa. Jérémie solo miró la suya con una expresión nerviosa, y Bianca apuró su taza con manos temblorosas. Mu no dijo nada, estaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en su rostro que era difícil de interpretar. Lydia lo acompañaba, pero estaba del otro lado de la sala, cuidando a los mellizos, mientras que Sofi se sentaba junto a su hermana y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, Bianca, Margot estará bien- dijo Sofi por enésima vez, intentando ayudarla a calmarse- solo está muy agotada por lo que acaba de pasar. No está herida ni nada, no temas-

-Pero… no entiendo como se pudo salir de la casa sin avisar a Marie- dijo Bianca- Margot es una niña responsable, nunca antes había hecho algo así, y…-

-Tranquila- insistió Sofi- ya está aquí, ilesa y a salvo, y es lo que importa. No vale la pena que sigas sufriendo por ello. En un momento Margot va a despertar, y nos va a explicar todo lo que pasó-

Bianca asintió levemente, y se volvió a los otros. Aioros y Lydia tenían a los mellizos en sus regazos. Carina estaba en el regazo de su papá, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Bianca, quizá sintiendo que su tía estaba preocupada. Lydia miraba de reojo a Mu todavía, dándose cuenta de que su chico estaba en silencio, meditando si tenía que enojarse o no con Kiki por los eventos de la noche anterior.

-¿Mu?- dijo Lydia, dudosa, pero el santo de Aries sacudió la cabeza, y la chica no dijo nada más. Abrazó a Markus. Sabía que cuando Mu estaba molesto no era inteligente molestarlo.

La puerta de la habitación de aprendices se abrió, haciendo un rechinido, y los cabellos rojos de Kiki aparecieron. El chico los miró tímidamente.

-Margot ya está despierta- dijo Kiki.

Jérémie y Bianca se pusieron de pie de golpe, haciendo que Markus diera un respingo de sorpresa y Carina hiciera un puchero, y entraron a la habitación tras el chico. Los demás presentes los siguieron al interior de la habitación de aprendices.

Tras varios "¡qué bueno que estás bien!" y "¡mamá, me estás avergonzando!", todos los presentes se tranquilizaron, y finalmente Margot y Kiki comenzaron a explicar lo que había pasado.

Mientras escuchaban, los padres de Margot se alarmaron por lo que había sucedido con los sioux cuando era niña, jamás se habían imaginado que había pasado algo así, y que haya traído tantos problemas. Cuando les dijo lo que Hugo había hecho, no solo sus padres, sino Aioros y Mu entrecerraron los ojos, furiosos, y Lydia estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Finalmente escucharon lo que había pasado en esa cueva, cuando Kiki le regresó el corazón y la mantuvo a salvo.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, Kiki- dijo Bianca, inesperadamente abrazando al chico, quien se quedó tieso de susto- no sé que habríamos hecho sin ti-

-No… no es nada, señora Blanc- dijo Kiki, casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-Lo lamento mucho, mamá, papá- dijo Margot, cabizbaja- debí decirles lo que pasó. Es solo que… Pequeña Tortuga me dijo que era importante que guardara el secreto-

Sus padres sonrieron aliviados. Obviamente les habían quitado un horrendo peso de encima. Kiki también sonrió, y se volvió a los demás. Sofi y Aioros, el último con Carina en brazos, sonrieron aliviados. Lydia aún llevaba a Markus en los suyos, y miraba de reojo a Mu, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión molesta. Kiki volvió a bajar la mirada, aún no sabía si estaba en problemas o no.

-Ya es muy tarde. Son bienvenidos a quedarse con nosotros por esta noche- dijo Aioros a Jérémie y a Bianca, viendo que se estaba haciendo de noche- ya es tarde. Mañana pediremos a Saga o a Kanon que los lleven de regreso a casa-

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Jérémie.

Iban a decir algo más, cuando Mu se volvió a Lydia.

-Lydi, ¿te molestaría quedarte esta noche en Piscis con Afro y Evelyn?- dijo Mu hablando por fin en un tono serio- necesito hablar muy seriamente con mi aprendiz-

Lydia asintió levemente, aún abrazando a su sobrino, y Kiki se puso, si era posible, aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba, y tras despedirse de Margot con una mirada, quien le regreso otra igual de preocupada, salió de Sagitario siguiendo a su maestro.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Christoffer, Edith y Arthur habían estado esperando ansiosamente en la entrada de Aries a que Kiki regresara para poder preguntarle que había pasado y como estaba, pero ninguno de los tres se abrevió a abrir la boca al ver que su amigo había regresado junto con su maestro, y la mirada seria y molesta del santo de Aries hizo que los tres chicos desaparecieron con la mayor rapidez posible del primer templo. Chris y Edith subieron a Virgo y Arthur regresó a la cabaña de Argol.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kiki miró a su maestro, y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Maestro, yo no…- comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Silencio- dijo Mu con un tono frío.

Kiki guardó silencio, y continuó con la vista en el suelo.

-Kiki, la verdad no sé que pensar de tu comportamiento- dijo el santo dorado- creí que te había enseñado mejor-

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, esperando el golpe.

-No me gustó nada que hayas peleado con Arthur, y tampoco que te hayas llevado la armadura de Aries sin permiso- continuó Mu, pero se cruzó de brazos y suavizó su mirada- pero hiciste bien en correr a intentar salvar a esa chica, incluso con la armadura. Pero la próxima vez…- continuó al ver que el chico levantaba la mirada- avísanos. Recuerda que somos un equipo-

Kiki sonrió levemente y asintió. Mu dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó. No solo era su maestro; había tenido a ese mocoso casi desde que nació, y realmente se había preocupado por él cuando pensó que Greta y Bellini lo iban a lastimar, o peor. Kiki también lo abrazó, muy agradecido.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo el aprendiz.

-Y una última cosa- dijo Mu cuando lo soltó- a partir de mañana, cuando Margot regrese a casa, tienes estrictamente prohibido teletransportarte para ir a verla sin pedir permiso primero. Quiero que seas responsable sobre el uso de tus poderes-

-Sí, maestro. Lo prometo- dijo Kiki, rascándose la nariz nerviosamente. Mu sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Vete a descansar- dijo Mu- fue un largo día-

El chico asintió y tras despedirse, se metió al cuarto de aprendices. Mu sonrió al verlo desaparecer, y también decidió irse a descansar.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Esa noche_

Athena respiró por fin al escuchar de Aioros todo lo que Margot y Kiki le habían dicho que había pasado. Se dio cuenta de que estuvo cerca, Kiki casi no lo cuenta, y el poder que Margot tiene puede llegar a ser peligroso, así que decidió bajar a Sagitario, acompañada de Aioros y Shion.

Con cuidado abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Margot, y se encontraron a la chiquilla durmiendo. Antes de entrar a la habitación, la joven diosa se detuvo con una expresión sorprendida. Shion, quien solo venía a la chica durmiendo, se volvió hacia ella, extrañado por la reacción de Athena.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shion.

-¿No los ves?- dijo la joven diosa, señalando a Lowe y a Chanteloup- son dos lobos enormes que están con ella-

-Eeh…- dijo Shion, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando el espacio vacío alrededor de la cama de Margot- señorita Athena, no hay nadie aquí más que la niña. ¿Se siente bien?-

Athena lo ignoró, y se volvió hacia los dos espíritus lobo, quienes la seguían mirando y gruñendo. Ambos habían notado lo poderosa que era, y no sabían que no tenía malas intenciones.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a hacerle daño- dijo la diosa con una expresión amable- solo quiero saber si Margot está aún en peligro, para ver cómo podemos protegerla de los enemigos, y de sus propios poderes-

Chanteloup sacudió la cabeza.

-Margot liberó la mayor parte de sus poderes cuando trataron de sacarle su corazón- dijo Chanteloup- todo ese poder regresó a la naturaleza, donde debe estar. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es vernos conversar con nosotros, aunque ya no nos podrá ver igual que antes- añadió con tristeza- al parecer alguien más ocupa su corazón ahora-

-Oh, no creo que sea así- dijo Athena, sonriendo amablemente- seguro que Margot está enamorada, pero sé que los tiene en un sitio muy especial en su corazón-

Chanteloup y Lowe asintieron repetidamente.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

A la mañana siguiente, Saga despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, aliviado de que todo el embrollo hubiera terminado. Se rascó la cabeza mientras que se arrastraba al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Lo hizo pensando en que le había parecido extraño que Cecy hubiera decidido quedarse en su habitación todo el día, y extrañamente Kostas la hubiera acompañado un buen rato, hasta que Aioria había ido por él. Se encogió de hombros.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Cecy ya se había ido al trabajo en el museo junto con Evelyn, cosa que a Saga no le extrañó. Cuando había algo que la molestaba, la chica se iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin decir nada. El santo de Géminis se encogió de hombros otra vez, y se terminó de vestir con su ropa de entrenamiento.

Saga salió de su habitación, y se encontró en la sala a alguien que no esperaba ver ahí ese lunes por la mañana.

-¿Kostas?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Papá, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo el niño.

Saga parpadeó. ¿Porqué esa súbita seriedad en su hijo? El santo dorado frunció el entrecejo y asintió, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras que su hijo se sentaba junto a él.

-Te escucho- dijo Saga.

-Quería preguntarte algo- dijo Kostas- sobre Cecy-

Saga sintió un vuelco. Debía haberse imaginado que su hijo iba a llegar preguntando sobre Cecy. No era secreto para nadie que ambos ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos, y no había hablado con su hijo sobre sus planes. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- dijo Saga.

-Hace mucho que Cecy es tu novia, ¿verdad?- dijo Kostas, y Saga asintió- no sé cómo preguntarte. ¿Vas a casarte con ella algún día?-

Saga se ruborizó. Vaya que esa era una pregunta directa. Los enormes ojos grises de Kostas estaban fijos sobre él. Tragó saliva. Vaya que era una pregunta difícil. El chico suspiró y extendió su brazo alrededor de su hijo, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo en un abrazo.

-Tal vez- dijo Saga en voz baja- si ella me acepta-

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron al escuchar eso, y Saga no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

-La quiero mucho, papá- dijo Kostas.

-¿En serio?- dijo Saga.

-Tanto como a mi mamá- dijo Kostas.

Saga acentuó su sonrisa. Había estado tan preocupado de cuando llegara ese momento. Jamás pensó que sería tan sencillo hablar sinceramente con su hijo, y menos que él mismo lo apoyaría así. Suspiró en voz baja.

-Escucha, Kostas- dijo Saga- aún extraño y quiero mucho a tu mamá. Y que quiera a Cecy no significa que ella esté intentando tomar el lugar de tu mamá, y…-

-Papá- lo interrumpió Kostas- me gustaría que Cecy fuera mi mamá, si ella me acepta también-

Saga sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su hijo. El primer paso, y el que pensó que era el más difícil, ya había pasado. Ahora solo faltaba el segundo: decírselo a Cecy. Suspiró.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Esa mañana, Margot ya se sentía mucho mejor y estaba mucho más después de una buena noche de descanso, sabiendo que estaba segura y que nadie la iba a molestar de nuevo. Sus papás también habían pasado la noche en Sagitario, en la habitación contigua, y habían descansado de la larga noche que habían pasado en vela, preocupándose por su hija.

Margot salió de la habitación, y se encontró a su tía Sofi aún en pijama con una manzana en la boca.

-Buenos días- sonrió Sofi al verla, pasándose el bocado- ¿cómo te sientes hoy?-

-Mucho mejor, tía- dijo Margot, mientras veía a Sofi tomar otra manzana y lanzarla en su dirección. La chica la atrapó- gracias-

-No hay de que- dijo Sofi, acercándose a ella y, sin que la pequeña se lo esperara, la abrazó. Era su sobrina, después de todo, y realmente tuvo miedo de que los enemigos la lastimaran.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Aioros salió de la habitación, llevando consigo a los mellizos. Sofi rió al verlo con un bebé bajo cada brazo, y se apresuró a tomar a Markus, que era el que estaba más cerca. Margot sonrió y tomó a Markus mientras su tía se cambiaba el catéter de su bomba de insulina bajo la mirada curiosa de la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le dijo Aioros, acomodando a Carina en sus brazos, mientras que la pequeña reía- me extraña que cierto pelirrojo no haya llegado aquí desde temprano-

Margot se ruborizó levemente, y se escondió detrás de Markus para que su tío no la viera.

-¿Crees que Mu lo haya regañado mucho, Aioros?- preguntó Sofi, colocándose el parche sobre el catéter y acomodándose su blusa- seguramente no. Kiki hizo lo que tenía que hacer-

-Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que se robara la armadura de Aries- dijo Aioros- pero tienes razón, no tenía otra cosa que hacer-

Margot bajó la mirada, abrazando a Markus. Se sentía muy culpable, y no quería pensar que por su culpa Kiki estaría en problemas. Sofi sonrió levemente. Aioros de pronto sonrió también, y justo en ese momento el pelirrojo apareció en el templo de Sagitario con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que veía los ojos de Margot iluminarse con su sonrisa. Dejó que Sofi volviera a tomar a Markus y se acercó a abrazar a Kiki.

Mientras eso pasaba, Aioros y Sofi se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Incluso los mellizos parecían felices.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kiki?- dijo Aioros cuando vio que los dos chicos se separaron, algo ruborizados porque se acababan de abrazar frente a los tíos de Margot.

-Voy a acompañar a Margot y a su familia a casa- dijo Kiki, sacando el pecho orgulloso- mi maestro me dio permiso-

Aioros alzó las cejas y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. El pelirrojo, con sus mejillas tan enrojecidas como sus cabellos, se rascó la nariz, esperando a que los padres de Margot estuvieran listos para acompañarlos de regreso a casa.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Blanc_

Kiki obedeció sus instrucciones y, tras una despedida entre Bianca y su hermana, toda la familia Blanc regresó a Francia. Bianca y Jérémie entraron a la casa, dejando que Margot y Kiki tuvieran un momento para despedirse.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, el pelirrojo tomó las manos de la chica.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que despedirnos- dijo Kiki, algo entristecido por la despedida- pero podemos seguir charlando. Y cuando lo necesites, no dudes en avisarme-

-Gracias por todo, Kiki, en serio- dijo Margot- sé que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Espero…- sonrió levemente- espero que tu maestro te deje venir a visitarme-

Kiki sonrió algo apenado. Dio un paso hacia delante y la besó, atrapando sus labios en un movimiento tierno. La chica sonrió mientras que el pelirrojo la besaba. Su corazón brincaba de contento.

Lowe y Chanteloup sonrieron y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos. Sabían que Kiki se encargaría de mantenerla a salvo de ahora en delante.

x-x-x

 _Embajada Mexicana en Grecia_

 _Esa noche_

Cecy había regresado de su trabajo esa tarde, y se había encontrado con una noticia extraña. Su hermano y cuñada la habían invitado a cenar a la embajada, pero habían insistido en invitar a Saga y, extrañamente, a Kostas también. La chica tenía un problema con ello por dos cosas. Primero, había sido algo repentino: a Cecy no le gustaban nada los cambios abruptos de planes. La otra era que no entendía porqué habían insistido tanto: su cuñada planeaba algo.

Saga y Kostas no parecían muy molestos por el cambio de planes, muy al contrario, lo que le quitó a la chica un gran peso de encima.

Bueno, ya había pasado, y ya estaban ahí. Su hermano y su cuñada se comportaron normal, como siempre mientras cenaban, aunque se miraban entre sí de tanto en tanto. Kostas y Santi estaban jugando con los legos del último, y también los niños de repente levantaban la mirada hacia Cecy. La chica entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes?- dijo Cecy de pronto- ¿hay algo que tengan que decir?-

-No, para nada- dijo Beatriz, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada y dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, mientras que Saga sonreía y tomaba la mano de Cecy bajo la mesa.

"Bueno, no puede estar embarazada, no estaría tomando vino", pensó Cecy al ver a su cuñada con su copa "¿porqué rayos ella y Diego se ven tan sospechosos?"

La entrada del mayordomo interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-Tiene una videollamada de su mamá en México, señora- dijo el mayordomo, inclinándose levemente.

-De acuerdo, voy- dijo Beatriz, tomando su bastón y poniéndose de pie, para luego volverse a sus invitados- disculpen-

-Espera, te acompaño- dijo Diego, levantándose también y sonriendo inocentemente- vamos, Santi, a saludar a tu abuela. Disculpen, no tardamos-

Los tres salieron de la habitación y el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cecy se quedó mirando en punto donde habían desaparecido, preguntándose que estaba pasando, y solo regresó a la realidad cuando Saga besó su mano. La chica se volvió hacia él, sonrojada, y le sonrió.

-¿Cecy?- dijo Saga.

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Saga.

Cecy sonrió y volvió sus ojos color chocolate hacia él, mientras que el chico tomaba sus manos. Saga respiró hondo, pero sonrió.

-Te amo, Cecy- dijo Saga, besando un par de veces el dorso de sus manos- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

Al escuchar las palabras de Saga, Cecy palideció, excepto por sus mejillas, que estaban completamente enrojecidas. Como la chica estaba muy asustada por la inesperada pregunta, Saga sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola en la mejilla repetidamente. Cecy cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar. ¿Qué había dicho Saga? Estaba soñando, ¿verdad? No había manera posible que Saga siquiera considerara…

Cuando Saga se separó de ella con cuidado, Kostas, quien los había estado mirando, se acercó a ellos.

-Por favor, Cecy- le dijo el niño- quiero que tú seas mi mamá-

Cecy lo miró con ojos llorosos, y luego se volvió a Saga, sonriendo. Con una mano tomó la de Saga, con la otra abrazó a Kostas, y finalmente asintió. Los tres se abrazaron juntos: estaban a punto de ser una familia, después de todo.

Detrás de la puerta del comedor, Santi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a sus papás pegados a la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca pasaría- dijo Diego.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Aprendices, Templo de Géminis_

 _Más tarde_

Horas más tarde, Cecy estaba sumida en un sueño intranquilo. Canuto lloriqueaba, tumbado a su lado, pero la chica no podía escucharlo. La verdad es que al principio había estado muy feliz. ¡Saga quería casarse con ella! Pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía si estaba lista para esa responsabilidad. ¿Ser la mamá de Kostas? ¿Qué sabía de niños? Ella servía para ello, ¿o sí? Salvo con su sobrino, nunca había sido muy maternal que digamos, ¿o sí?

Tras su habitual conversación con Canuto, donde le expuso sus preocupaciones, se había sentido tan ansiosa que había tenido que tomar una pastilla para evitarse una crisis. La pastilla le provocó mucho sueño, así que se cubrió hasta la cabeza con sus mantas y se quedó dormida.

 _Cuando Cecy abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el Santuario de Athena. Se encontraba ahora en un hermoso jardín griego que jamás había visto, alrededor del cual había tres hermosos palacios. El sitio donde estaba era hermoso, y su corazón se sintió tranquilo._

 _Cecy se volvió, y vio que había una chica muy hermosa. Era mucho más alta que ella, con largos cabellos negros y una figura delgada, con la piel más blanca de lo que Cecy se habría imaginado que una persona podía tener._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?¿Quién eres?- dijo Cecy en voz baja, y fue entonces cuando la miró a los ojos: eran unos enormes ojos grises que había visto en alguien más- oh… tú eres…-_

 _La chica sonrió._

 _-Sí, soy yo- dijo la chica- me llamo Casandra-_

 _Cecy bajó la mirada algo entristecida. ¿Esa hermosa mujer era la mamá de Kostas? ¡Era impresionante! Eso la hizo sentirse mal. ¿Cómo Saga podía haberse fijado en ella, si había tenido antes una mujer tan alta y bella como Casandra? A diferencia de ella, Cecy era bajita, un poco morena, y no se sentía tan guapa como ella._

 _-No pienses eso- dijo Casandra, extendiendo su mano hacia ella y poniéndole la mano sobre la mejilla- Saga te ama con todo su corazón, más de lo que te imaginas. Me consta, yo lo he visto en sus ojos-_

 _Cecy sonrió levemente._

 _-He venido a pedirte un favor- dijo Casandra- te estuve observando. Y sé que quieres a mi pequeño- la chica asintió levemente, y Casandra acentuó su sonrisa- por favor, cuídalo. Cuídalos a los dos-_

 _-Lo haré- dijo Cecy, sonriendo levemente, aunque sentía sus mejillas húmedas por alguna razón. Se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de su mano- los amo a los dos. No necesitabas pedírmelo-_

 _Casandra sonrió, y desapareció._

Cecy abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba de nuevo en la habitación de aprendices del templo de Géminis. Se llevó la mano al pecho para normalizar su respiración mientras que Canuto comenzó a ladrar, aunque estaba moviendo la cola.

-Ya sé, ya sé, estoy bien- dijo ella, quitándose las mantas de encima, haciéndolas a un lado y levantándose de la cama. Canuto parecía no haberla escuchado, pues seguía ladrando como enajenado.

Tenía que ver a Saga. ¡Tenía que decirle que lo amaba y que quería estar con él para siempre!

Cecy corrió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, se encontró cara a cara con Saga. El santo dorado se había levantado y se había apresurado a verla al escuchar el escándalo que Canuto había estado haciendo, preocupado por lo que Kostas le había contado sobre la crisis de asma que había tenido.

Los dos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, y se ruborizaron al verse. Saga dormía sin camisa, y esa noche, inusualmente cálida para ser finales de noviembre, el chico solo usaba un par de pantalones cortos. Al mismo tiempo, Cecy también llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa que mostraba un poco más de lo que la chica había deseado.

Ambos tardaron un par de minutos en reaccionar. Cecy se cruzó de brazos para cubrirse, avergonzada, pero Saga sonrió algo travieso. La rodeó con sus brazos para acercarla a su pecho. Cecy se dejó querer. Claro que le gustaba mucho eso. El chico comenzó a besarla en la mejilla, y luego en un lado del cuello. La empujó suavemente hacia dentro, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saga sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-Estoy perfecto- dijo Cecy mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de Saga. El santo dorado la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantar la mirada para poderla besar en los labios. Ambos sabían que no necesitaban palabras para decir lo que sentían.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Esta vez los capítulos me quedaron un poco largos, pero bueno, espero que los hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias a todos por segur esta historia, y por todos sus reviews. La siguiente historia será de Argol, pero les tengo la mala noticia de que aún ni siquiera he comenzado a escribirla (bueno, sí, pero llevo 1 página del prólogo, así que va para largo) Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. Omake: Noticias y Noches

OMAKE: NOTICIAS Y NOCHES

 _Casa de la familia Hernández, Santiago, Chile_

Cecy comenzó a apretar nerviosamente su pelotita antiestrés mientras ella, Saga y Kostas caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa de sus papás. El chico sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo, ayudándola a quitarse el suéter que tenía puesto. Si bien en Grecia hacía frío, en Santiago aún era verano.

-Tranquila- le dijo Saga con cariño mientras doblaba en suéter entre sus manos- todo va a salir bien-

La chica tragó saliva, y volvió a apretar la pelotita. No podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa. No era todos los días que daba ese tipo de noticias a sus papás, y no tenía la más mínima idea de como reaccionarían. Sacudió la cabeza. Sí se lo imaginaba, y por eso estaba nerviosa.

-¿Papá?- dijo Kostas en un susurro- ¿porqué está tan nerviosa?-

Saga se encogió de hombros y se llevó el índice a los labios por un momento, y volvió a abrazar a Cecy.

-Cecy, en serio va a estar bien- le dijo Saga, presionando sus labios contra la mejilla de ella- son tus papás. No tienes porqué tener miedo. Además, no te dejaremos sola ni un momento-

Cecy levantó la vista hacia él, y pudo notar que, hasta cierto punto, Saga también estaba algo nervioso, pero tuvo cuidado de no mostrarlo. La chica llamó a la puerta, y esperó pacientemente, mientras que Saga detenía su mano, hasta que su mamá abrió la puerta.

-¡Cecy linda! Que bueno que vinieron a vernos- dijo la mujer, y se volvió a los otros dos- ¡Saga, Kostas! Que gusto verlos a ustedes. Pasen, pasen- añadió, tomando al mismo tiempo la mano de su hija y de Saga, y tirando de ellos para que entraran a la casa.

La mujer los condujo a la sala y los hizo sentarse.

-Vamos, siéntense- dijo la mujer, y se volvió al niño, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros- Kostas, te ves más delgado que la última vez que te vi. ¿Que no le dan de comer a este niño?-

-Sí, mamá- dijo Cecy nerviosamente, aún apretando su pelotilla en sus manos.

-Lo que pasa es que hace mucho ejercicio- dijo Saga.

-Por eso pienso que come muy poco- dijo la madre de Cecy, sacudiéndose las manos, sin poder dejar pasar esa oportunidad de alimentar a Kostas y, de paso, a su hija y a Saga- los tres están terriblemente delgados-

-Mamá, nosotros…- comenzó a decir Cecy.

-Un momento, linda- dijo la mujer, caminando a la cocina- tu padre ya viene-

Cecy asintió y tomó nerviosamente la mano de Saga, quien le sonrió. Cuando la madre de Cecy regresó de la cocina con un enorme tarro lleno de galletas recién horneada, los ojos de Kostas se iluminaron. Saga rió en voz baja.

-Toma, Kostas, cariño- le dijo la mujer, poniendo el tarro de galletas frente al pequeño- vamos, come, estás muy delgado-

Kostas miró dudoso el tarro de galletas.

-¿En serio puedo comer galletas?- dijo Kostas, mirando a la mamá de Cecy, y luego a Saga, quien asintió levemente.

-Claro, todas las que quieras, cariño- dijo la mujer.

Aparentemente Kostas le tomó la palabra y primero tomó tímidamente una galleta. Tras probarla, comenzó a comer de dos en dos. La mamá de Cecy lo miró, satisfecha de ver comer al pequeño, y se volvió hacia Saga y Cecy.

-Ya llegó tu papá- dijo la mujer, y Cecy dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que su papá también estaba ahí, de pie en la entrada de la sala.

-Hola, papá- dijo Cecy, sonriendo- recuerdas a Saga, ¿verdad? Y a Kostas-

-Por supuesto- dijo seriamente el hombre.

Saga lo saludó amablemente, a pesar de su tono frío, y tomó asiento nuevamente junto a Cecy. Kostas solo hizo un gesto para saludarlo, agitando la galleta que tenía en la mano.

-Papá, mamá, Saga y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- dijo Cecy al ver a su papá tomar asiento en el sillón frente a ellos, aún mirando a Saga con cara de pocos amigos.

Saga comprendía, hasta cierto punto, la actitud del padre de Cecy. Se imaginaba que, en algunos años (esperaba que muchos) su hermano Kanon se vería en exactamente la misma situación, mirando de reojo y por encima del hombro al incauto que se atreviera a enamorarse de Elsita, y claro que él mismo, Saga, se sentiría con esa necesidad de proteger a su sobrina y que no fueran a lastimarla de ninguna manera. Suspiró y siguió intentando sonreír amablemente.

La mamá de Cecy sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella- ¿qué cosa?-

Cecy volvió su mirada a Saga, quien le apretó la mano suavemente para animarla, y tomó aire.

-Saga y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo finalmente Cecy en una sola y rápida frase, que hizo que Saga acentuara su sonrisa.

La reacción de la madre de Cecy fue instantánea y eufórica. La mujer se levantó y, tras gritar de emoción, se acercó a los dos chicos, tiró de ellos haciéndolos levantarse de su asiento, y los abrazó al mismo tiempo. El padre de Cecy solo se hundió en su asiento, enfurruñado.

-¡Ah!¡Esto es tan emocionante!- gritó la madre de Cecy mientras los abrazaba a ambos- ¡estoy tan feliz por los dos!-

Cecy sonrió nerviosamente al ver que su mamá los soltaba a ella y a Saga, y se volvía a Kostas.

-¡Kostas! ¿Este lindo chiquillo es mi nieto ahora?- dijo la mujer, casi eufórica- ven acá, cariño, dame un abrazo-

Kostas sonrió a su nueva abuela y proveedora de galletas, y la abrazó. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así, el cariño de una abuela. La mujer no lo soltó. ¡Estaba demasiado feliz!

Cecy, mientras tanto, volvió su mirada hacia su padre, quien seguía cruzado de brazos y enfurruñado en su asiento. Finalmente, suspiró y se acercó a ellos. Abrazó a su hija y la besó en la frente. Después de ello, volvió su mirada hacia Saga, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si algo malo le pasa a mi niña, te mataré. Te advierto que tengo una pistola- dijo el hombre.

-¡Papá!- dijo Cecy en tono de reproche.

En otras circunstancias, Saga hubiera sonreído. Al parecer, el padre de Cecy no sabía que Saga era a prueba de balas. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Con la misma mirada seria, el santo dorado asintió.

-No será necesario, señor- dijo Saga con la misma mirada grave- tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima-

El padre de Cecy lo miró por unos minutos, y finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo él, suavizando la mirada.

La madre de Cecy parecía concentrada en su nuevo nieto, que no puso atención al intercambio entre su esposo y Saga.

-¡Qué lindas noticias!- dijo la mamá de Cecy- vamos, todos al comedor. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-

Cecy dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Saga la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo por unos segundos, y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico.

-Perfecto- dijo Cecy- creo que sobreviviremos el día de hoy-

Saga rió en voz baja, y se volvió a Kostas, alzando las cejas. Tenía la boca llena de chocolate. El santo suspiró. Realmente esperaba que no le doliera la panza por comer tantas galletas.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon abrió los ojos a la mitad de la noche y buscó a tientas su teléfono celular para mirar la hora. Cuatro cuarenta y dos de la mañana. El gemelo dejó caer el aparato en la mesita de noche, gruñó de sueño y se giró sobre la cama. Al sentir el movimiento, Satu se ovilló en sueños y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Kanon sonrió, y la besó en la frente.

Estaba tan agradecido con los dioses por haber encontrado a Satu. La chica había llegado a su vida por accidente, y desde ese momento se volvió el centro de todo su universo. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño, y la chica hundió más su rostro en el pecho de Kanon, y éste la rodeó con sus brazos, y al sentir sus hombros fríos se los frotó con cariño para hacerla entrar el calor. Aquella noche era fría, y no quería que su chica tuviera una mala noche.

Su hermosa chica. Su esposa en todo, excepto en nombre.

Kanon suspiró, más alerta de lo que le gustaba estar a esa hora de la madrugada. Satu había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo. Era su mujer, su chica, la mamá de su pequeña.

-Hace mucho frío…- dijo Kanon en voz baja. Claro, quizá Satu no tenía tanto frío, siendo originaria de un país nórdico. En cambio, Kanon era griego, y esa noche se sentía terriblemente frío. Se sentó sobre la cama para tomar la manta para cubrirse con ella, y de paso cubrir a Satu también. La chica bostezó y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Mmm?¿Kanon?- dijo ella.

-Shhh… todo está bien- dijo el gemelo.

-¿Tienes frío?- dijo la chica, sonriendo y frotando los hombros de Kanon con sus manos- sí, tienes los brazos helados-

-Estoy bien, en serio- dijo Kanon en voz baja.

La chica sonrió y se levantó sobre la cama para besarlo en la mejilla, y se tumbó a su lado de nuevo a su lado, dándole la espalda. Kanon volvió a sonreír y la abrazó de nuevo, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y comenzó a besarla en la parte posterior de su cuello. Satu rió en voz baja y se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa. Kanon acarició el rostro de la chica con ternura.

¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Bueno, no era como que se había ido a algún lado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ambos habían estado enfrascados en cuidar a Elsita, tanto que sus vidas habían girado alrededor de la pequeña. Kanon no se quejaba, sabía que ambos adoraban a la pequeña, pero sentía que algo faltaba en su relación con Satu.

La chica parecía sentir lo mismo, pues comenzó a buscar los labios de Kanon con los suyos en la oscuridad. El gemelo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando ella lo besó. El corazón del chico comenzó a latir con fuerza, y sintió a misma emoción que había sentido cuando recién habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Sonrió al sentir los labios de su chica, y volvió a atraerla hacia sí mismo.

 _Toc toc_

Los dos se detuvieron, se separaron precipitadamente y se ocultaron juntos bajo las mantas de la cama mientras escucharon un ruidito en la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, la persona que estaba en la puerta giró el pomo y empujó la madera. Al escuchar los pasitos acercándose a la cama, Kanon y Satu se sonrieron levemente bajo las mantas. Kanon le guiñó un ojo, y se descubrió.

-¿Papi?- dijo la vocecita de Elsita.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-

-Quero agua- dijo la niña.

Kanon asintió y se levantó de la cama, tomando la manita de su pequeña y la acompañó a la cocina, donde sirvió un vasito de agua y se lo entregó a Elsita. La niña bebió sin quitar la mirada de encima de su papá.

-Ya- dijo la pequeña, regresando el vaso a Kanon.

-¿Cómo se dice, Elsi?-

-Gacias, papi-

Kanon sonrió y se inclinó para alzar a su pequeña, caminando con ella de regreso a su habitación. La metió a la cama, le acomodó su pijama rosa y se aseguró que tuviera ambos calcetines puestos antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación. Elsita se tallaba los ojitos y bostezaba, y cayó rendida casi de inmediato.

-Buenas noches, cariño- susurró Kanon antes de cerrar la puerta.

El gemelo regresó a su habitación con una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro, Satu lo estaba esperando, sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella.

-Tenía sed- dijo Kanon simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, y sonrieron ampliamente. Kanon cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave y se apresuró a la cama junto con Satu.

Elsita estaba dormida: tenían que aprovechar el tiempo.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Después de un par de semanas de ausencia les tengo esta sorpresa. Mañana salgo de campamento y regreso el 30 de julio, y ese día comenzará el siguiente fic, que ya está listo y nuevecito. Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus review. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


End file.
